Initiated
by Dani Jones
Summary: We all know what happens when a human gets pulled forcefully into the vampire world, but what happens when the Volturi become involved? Will Cullen heads roll, or will two hearts unexpectedly become one? OC/AU, one-shot turned full fic!
1. Living in Forks

**A/N: Ah! Okay, here we go!**

**I've had ideas for a story like this circulating for a little while, but I never had enough courage to turn it into a full fic. Well, TonyTigress92 got involved, and well, she convinced me! I'd like to thank her so much!**

**First of all, I'm going to be switch POV's a lot, because I think it really helps make it a more fulfilling experience of my story. Second, I'm going to ask you to be **_**extremely lenient**_** with your acquired knowledge of Twilight and its characters. It is, after all, an FAN fic. Third, I invite you to give me feedback. I'm writing this story almost completely blind, and any direction in this dark labyrinth with be GREATLY appreciated.**

**This story takes place three years before Bella moves to Forks.**

**On with the show!**

School was always the perfect way to ruin an already ruined day.

My grandmother always tried to get me to be optimistic, but it never stuck. I put on a façade for her, just to make her happy. She sees right through it though. I moved in with them when I was six years old, after my parents died.

I never did get too many details on my parents death, I only remember that the three of us were all camping during hunting season, and I left to spend the night with grandma and grandpa while my parents had some 'alone time.' You can guess what happened next.

Their bodies were found the next morning, sprawled across the forest floor, depleted of all blood. Their faces were contorted into ones of fear, the trailer's windows were shattered, and my father's hunting rifle was found snapped in two, lying next to his cold body.

But their death was always suspicious to me. The authorities wrote it off as a bear attack, but that didn't account for the missing blood. I could never place my finger on it, but every time I saw the Cullens, I couldn't help but feel like they knew something…I couldn't help but feel hatred towards them for just existing. For making me think revisit the horrible possibilities and thoughts about my deceased parents.

I slung my bag over my back, and trudged into the school. My shoes made a gentle _slap, slap_ as I walked on the wet tiles into the main hallway. Students were walking in opposite directions, shouting across the halls, and jamming things into their lockers. I just stared straight ahead, trying not to be shoved by a group of oncoming boys who seemed to be having a shoving match in the middle of the hallway.

_So immature_…I grumbled as they passed, me being unscathed.

I settled into my Trigonometry class, pulling out my notes, and setting my pencil in the gutter at the top of my desk. Sarah spun around in front of me.

"So…?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

"…So what?" I asked impatiently. She smirked.

"Are you gonna go?" I wrinkled my brow, thinking hard about what it was that she was referring to. "That dance!" she sighed in exasperation.

"Oh. No, I'm not going to participate in that stupid tradition. You'll have fun though."

She frowned.

"Why not? It'll be so much fun! We're going to go to the movies for our day activity, and-"

"No, Sarah." I said, maybe a little too forcefully, because she looked stung.

"Okay…I'll send you some pictures." She muttered. I wanted to apologize, but she turned back around quickly, and busied herself by organizing her notes. I didn't mean to be so sour, really. I just do not like social events. I never have. It's not like they're awkward, or I'm a bad dancer, I just cannot tolerate the buzzing in my mind when there are tons of people in the room.

Perhaps I'd better explain…

I have this…talent. I have an ability that allows me to have a 'step-up' on the human around me. I had a mental shield; one that took a lot of energy and concentration to work. Mostly, it was just on guard all of the time, but when the opportune moments came, I was able to deflect powers back, thus 'borrowing' other talents for the time being. It sounds completely bizarre, but I think that I'm just some freak radiation experiment gone wrong. My protective barrier was always up, but the deflecting took effort.

This, of course, was no use around other humans. They could do nothing to even cause a viable threat to me.

But, there were a few people in my school that always stood as a constant threat, and took a little bit of work to read. They were all together, a family in fact; consisting of five flawless teenagers.

They were the adopted children of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and his too-young wife, Esme.

Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and the last one, Edward posed as the most prominent threat. To this day, I always feel like he _knows_ that I'm different...every single time I pass him in the hallway, I can feel something bouncing against my barrier...

Trigonometry passed in a jiffy, and I scurried outside to avoid the rush in the hallway. I wasn't fast enough, and I was quickly squished on both sides by backpacks, and students.

_Once again…_

I was going to get a headache. Clutching my forehead, I wound in and out of the people, shoving once in a while, until I reached my next class.

English was never a treat to behold. When you're sitting behind three giggly girls, and a jock who flirts with them the whole class period, you tell me if you enjoy it. Yeah, I didn't think so.

I tore out of the classroom as the bell rang, and into the cafeteria down the hall. I was fast this time, and made it in there before the other students poured in. I sat at the same table I have for two years, and unpacked the small lunch that my grandmother made for me. A small sandwich, a baggie of Ritz crackers, and a Thermos filled with her hand-squeezed lemonade.

I opened the Thermos and took a swig; savoring the tangy taste of her delicious lemonade. I set the Thermos down, and greeted Sarah as she sat down next to me.

"Sarah, listen…I'm really sorry about Trig. I didn't mean to be so short with you…" I began, but she put her hand on my shoulder and bowed her head, silencing me. She raised it, and looked me in the eye. She smiled.

"I forgive you."

That's one thing I loved about her, she gets over things fast. The rest of my small group joined us, Sarah's boyfriend Kelson, and her friends, Carrie, and Jeremy. I drained the rest of my lemonade, and started picking at my peanut butter and banana sandwich when I saw _them_ enter and sit down.

The Cullens sat at their usual table by the window, paired the same way they always were. I had to work to control the glare that I felt coming onto my face. I ended up dipping my head downward, letting my hair fall like a curtain over my face. Through a small opening of my sanctuary, I saw Edward Cullen looking at me.

I tried to avoid his gaze, but something about his expression drew me to him. I lifted my head, letting my hair slide back to the sides of my head, and reflected his steady gaze. He didn't blink for two minutes as he stared at me. Eventually, he furrowed his brow, and turned back to the rest of his family. I broke away a few seconds after he did, thinking furiously of why he would waste two minutes of his lunch hour staring at me like I was some sort of puzzle.

I spent the rest of lunch staring at my nibbled sandwich, trying to figure out the mystery of the Cullens. Instead of hatred consuming me like it usually did, I began to feel like there was something amiss…I felt like my thoughts had just fallen out of my head, and that I was capable of nothing else than nodding when my friends spoke to me. They paid me no attention, as they were used to me being in this type of a mood.

The bell for last period rang, and I got up slowly, striding steadily, still consumed in confused thought. Alice Cullen met my gaze, and began staring at me too.

_What?_ I wanted to scream at her. I observed her stare. She wasn't observing me like Edward was, instead she was just surveying me. She smiled her perfect smile as Jasper walked up, and pushed her gently along.

_What is wrong with the Cullens? Why are they so interested in me?_

…

The best part of my day is when school ends. The bell has a liberating tone, one that makes me slightly happy to be living in Forks. My class scrambled to leave the classroom, but I left at a normal pace. I was still confounded from the lunch hour encounter with the Cullens. It probably meant nothing, but I was not one to dismiss small happenings.

I exited the school, tossing my iPod in my ears, and striding over the wet gravel to my car. I unlocked the door as I was humming quietly to Within Temptation's _Forsaken_, and threw my bag into the passenger seat. I fell into my car, and started it; desperate to get out of the parking lot. I put my car into reverse, and began to back out when I almost hit Amanda pulling out of the stall next to me. We both screeched to a sudden stop; my temper flaring.

She motioned that she was sorry, and drove off. I waited for the way to clear again before I could continue pulling out, when I saw Edward watching me intently again. This time, I decided to put my power to good use.

I felt his power-whatever it was- smacking against my shield, almost painfully. I concentrated, and changed my strength from blocking to repelling. I felt his energy spin around, and head back for him. I watched him stagger backwards as he was attacked by his own power. My head was immediately filled with Edward's thoughts.

_He can read minds!_ I knew there was something off about him...

Edward's face contorted into one of horror as Alice turned to see what was wrong. Her eyes widened too, as she found the source of his suffering. I read each of his thoughts as if it was a book. His thoughts continued to stream in and out.

_How is this possible-! For a human to have these abilities? What will Carlisle think? Let's hope for her sake that no one finds out about this! Especially not the Volturi...then he would surely-_

As Edward thought the word 'Volturi', a beautiful face appeared in his thoughts. A smooth, pale face, framed with long, smooth black hair, and a neutrally friendly expression. The face stared back at me with crimson eyes. Edward's thoughts blurred together as I stared at the face that was too beautiful to be human.

The face's lips pulled back into a wide smile...I gasped at how threatening he suddenly looked.

_Who is-?_

I was suddenly thrown violently outwards as Edward closed off his mind. I swear that my brain sloshed against the back of my skull, causing me an instant and pounding headache. I clutched the steering wheel painfully, working hard not to cry out sharply in pain. Alice and Edward threw themselves into their vehicle, and left the parking lot at breakneck speed. I released the wheel, and held my head between my hands; re-playing the situation out in my head.

_What have I done? Does he know about me? What will he do? What will __**I**__ do?_

The way finally cleared, and I drove out of the parking lot at 40 miles an hour. I had to get home and get some Tylenol, but more importantly, I had to get away from the image of that face...and Edward Cullen.


	2. A Strange Face

I burst into the kitchen door, the pounding in my forehead had only gotten worse, and I was finding it difficult not to sway, and fall onto the ground. Desperately, I opened the cabinet in the kitchen where we kept the various medications, finding Tylenol on the second shelf. I dry swallowed it, gasping for breath after several seconds.

"Andrea?" I heard my grandmother's small voice.

I took a steadying breath, "Here grandma," I said. She entered the room wearing her cotton housecoat and slippers. I smiled at her, but she didn't smile back.

"Are you all right? I heard you gasping…" she walked towards me putting her hand on my forehead. "Are you sick? Want some lemonade?" I chuckled.

"I'm fine grandma. I've just got a killer headache." I walked across the floor to the table, and plopped down into one of the padded chairs. "But I don't object to the lemonade." She smiled, and walked to the cupboard to get a glass. She filled it with her delicious lemonade, and gave it to me.

I downed it in one gulp, exhaling when I finished it.

_That hits the spot…_

"How was school today?" she asked, sitting down next to me.

"Another day in paradise," I muttered back. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry…nothing interesting happen today?" she inquired. I almost answered the automated response of, 'no', but the incident with the Cullens at lunch sprang to my mind. She noticed my hesitation, and leaned in closer. "What happened, Andrea?" she whispered.

I took a deep breath before answering. "Nothing grandma, it doesn't matter."

"But-,"

"Really grandma, I'm okay. Nothing happened, I'm just tired. I'm going to go upstairs to do my homework and get some sleep. These late-night study sessions don't do anything for my sanity."

She half-smiled, and released my shoulder. I stood up, grabbed my bag that I'd thrown onto the floor, and turned the corner to jog up the stairs. I got up two stairs before I heard her sweet voice.

"I love you."

I stopped on the stairs and turned around.

"I love you too."

She smiled, and then turned and left the kitchen. I made it to the top of the stairs, and entered my small bedroom. Dropping my bag onto the floor like I did in the kitchen, I fell backwards onto my bed, breathing deeply, and trying not to swear aloud on account of my headache.

Before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep…the Tylenol was working its magic. The last image I saw was of grandma pulling a blanket onto me, and leaving a small kiss on my head.

"I love you." She whispered.

_I love you too grandma…more than you know._

…

_Edward's face loomed in my mind. I couldn't get his horrified expression out of my focus…_

_The feeling of satisfaction when I penetrated his mind…_

_The feeling of pain after I did so…_

_Alice's wide-eyes expression…_

_The jolt as he threw me out of his mind…_

…

I jerked awake, sweating and panting as a wave of pain hit me square in the face.

_Some dream…wait, dream!_

I jumped, remembering where I was. I lunged for my phone; wanting to check the time. It was 4:52 AM. I smacked myself in the forehead for falling asleep.

"Great! Now I've got to get up and do my homework…" I muttered to myself.

I often talked to myself when I was alone. It's kind of an only child thing.

Grudgingly, I smoothed my hair out of my face, and pulled my shirt down as I stood up. Placing grandma's blanket onto my bed, I staggered across the room to my desk, pulled out the chair, and fell into it. I leaned my head onto the desk, recapping on my day. Without lifting my head, I turned on my little studying lamp, opened my desk drawer, and took out my journal.

Writing in my journal turned into a safeguard. My thoughts were constantly changing, and the only way to keep my thoughts in a straight line was to write them down and review them nightly. So, half-asleep, I did just that. I wasn't sure if I would be able to read my writing the next day, but I wrote down the occurrences of the day.

Once I finished that, being a little more awake, I pulled out my homework, and began the tedious process of copying vocabulary words. Before I knew it, my mind began to wander.

_I really ought to experiment more with my powers. I don't even know the limits of my abilities. Whose face was it that I saw in Edward's mind? That face so frightening, yet beautiful, authoritative, and seductive…why were his eyes red instead of gold like the Cullens? Why did he smile when he saw me?_

I finished my vocabulary, and packed it away. I glanced at the time on my cell phone again. It was 5:25.

_I might as well just get up and get ready_.

My usual alarm time was 6:15 AM, but a few extra minutes would be good for me. I got up from my desk, and wandered into the shower, looking forward to standing in the warmth of the water.

…

Pinning up the last bits of my hair, I took one last look into the mirror, adjusting a few pins, and then turning to sprint down the stairs. Grandma was already up, and Grandpa was awakening in the next room. She smiled when I entered.

"Good morning, Andrea." She said. She stepped away from the range, and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, glancing over at the range to see what she was cooking. She released me, and then ushered me to the table. "I made some sausages for you…I know you like them."

I smiled back at her. "Grandma, you know I like anything you cook."

She smiled again, and then turned back to the range. Grandpa emerged from the bedroom a few moments later. I picked up the local newspaper and began fingering through the pages. Grandpa settled down next to me, and squeezed my shoulder.

"Mornin' kiddo,"

"Morning grandpa," I said back without looking up from the newspaper. I had found an interesting article on a type of fungi that was believed to be growing on the Indian reservation near here.

Okay, so it wasn't _that_ interesting, but I was desperate to look busy to keep grandpa from talking to me. I didn't hate my grandpa, oh no. It was just…weird. We had absolutely nothing in common, and trying to keep a conversation going was like trying to teach a log to roll over and play fetch.

The sizzling of the sausages stopped, and I heard grandma roll them onto a plate, retrieve a fork from the drawer, and set it in front of me.

"Thanks grandma." I said, placing the newspaper down to devour my favorite breakfast.

"Anything for you Andrea,"

I bit into the first sausage, avoiding my grandpa's gaze. I knew he was waiting for me to look at him. I guess he gave up, because he began talking to me anyways; his gruff voice cutting through the silent air.

"So, your grandma and I are going into Port Angeles to grab some things. Do ya want us to grab anything for ya? A book or somethin'?"

I set down my fork, and swallowed my food.

"No grandpa; thanks though. I wish I could come with you; school holds absolutely no entertainment for me."

"Naw kiddo, you gotta stay in school. Take it from an old geezer; eddication is the most important thing you can get in this life."

"I know that grandpa, _education_," I emphasized the pronunciation of 'education', "has turned to be quite tedious for me. Unfortunately, Forks High School doesn't offer any advanced courses or anything, so everyone gets bored of the repetitive curriculum by junior year. Oddly, their feelings mirror my own."

My grandpa gave me a puzzled look. Obviously, he didn't quite grasp what I was saying.

"Just stay in school," he said offhandedly. "your grandma and I won't be out for long. We'll be here when you get home."

I nodded, turning back to my plate of sausages. I glanced at my cell phone clock once more; I realized that I was three minutes late leaving the house. I gulped down the rest of my sausages, grabbed my jacket and bag, and darted out the door.

"Love you guys!" I yelled as I dove into my car. Three minutes may not seem like a long time, but I had a routine down pat, and being a few minutes off meant parking on the driver's ed. range, which was a fair walk from the school. The longer the walk, the longer time you had to be exposed to the rain.

I drove to school like a madwoman, trying to make up for lost time. First period, I had U.S. History with Edward. I rolled my eyes as the thought crossed my mind, but I was also excited. I couldn't wait to get into his mind again and search for the face I'd seen yesterday.

When I arrived in class, barely in time for the bell, I looked around the room for the always-punctual Cullen.

He was no where to be found.

…

I looked around the cafeteria in lunch, and the whole Cullen family was absent. Did it have anything to do with the little occurrence yesterday? I hoped not…my friends left me alone as I sulked in my chair, glancing over at the Cullens' table every few moments, hoping that somehow they'd just reappear.

I zoomed home after school, bursting to get my homework done so that I could do some research on clairvoyance and other subjects of that matter. I pulled my car into the muddy driveway, and noticed that my grandparents' car was missing.

_Were they still in Port Angeles? Did they make a few more stops along the way?_

I got out of my car a little confused, but ventured into the house, and dropped my stuff onto the floor once again. Maybe grandpa had taken the car, and grandma was here somewhere.

"Grandma?" I called out, listening intently for a quiet reply. "Grandpa!"

Still nothing.

I was beginning to get on edge.

It wasn't normal in _any_ circumstance for them to be missing like this. They never went anywhere for more than a few hours, and when they said they'd be home, they were just that, _home_. I tried not to let the nagging thoughts pass through my mind, but worry got the best of me.

Grandma told me that I inherited paranoia from my mom; but I didn't put any stock in that. She laughed afterwards, and said, 'your first problem is denial'.

I shoved the memory out of mind, and began pacing around the kitchen, turning on my heel after every four or five steps. I pulled my phone out of my pocked and checked the time every few laps.

_Calm down; they probably just stopped at Gene's or something…grandma probably met up with an old friend in Port Angeles…maybe the road's washed out, and they have to take the back roads home…_

I had to do something to distract myself. I pulled my phone out once again, and called Gene's. The line rang twice before being picked up.

"Hello?" the speaker said.

"Gene?" I said sharply.

"Yeah,"

"Gene! Are my grandparents over there?"

"Hmm," he drew out his mumble, "Nope, they're sure not. I haven't seen them since Sunday. They not at home?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but I was cut off by a knock on the door. I pulled the phone away from my ear, hanging up on Gene as it dangled by my side.

My heart about leaped out of its ribcage as I sprinted over to the door and wrenched it open.

_Silly grandma, you don't have to knock! It's your own-_

But it wasn't grandma who knocked.

Standing on the doorstep in full uniform was Chief Swan of the Forks Police.

I felt my pounding heart hit the ground.

"Andrea?" he said slowly. I nodded slowly.

_Something is wrong..._

"I'm sorry…your grandparents were killed in a car accident a few hours ago…"

The rest of his words were drowned out by the sounds of my world falling down around me.


	3. Recompense

**A/N: Well? What did you think? I'm treading on thin ice here! I hope that Andrea comes across as a believable character!**

**Quiet on set! Lights…background action…ACTION!**

**Aro's POV**

The searing in my throat was almost too much to bear.

I knew I wasn't the only one who felt this way. Alec and Felix had been growling and hissing for several hours as they trudged behind me. We passed quickly yet silently through the dense forest of Forks, searching for the dwelling of my dear friend Carlisle.

Carlisle had contacted me, regarding the sudden rise of the newborns up on the border of Washington state and Canada. He claimed that it was not their place to decide how the handle the newborns. Only too glad to oblige, I flew to Washington to help out my old friend. Alec grunted quietly behind me, and I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Hold on now, Alec. We'll be back in Volterra tomorrow, and then you may feed." He growled again.

"I know master, but I cannot help but be impatient and thirsty…I haven't fed in nearly two months."

"That is foolish Alec; you know you should not test your endurance in that way." I heard him exhale loudly, and take a shuddering inhale. I knew exactly how he felt, since I was feeling the same exact way. Felix felt the same urgency as I did, but he was much more controlled than Alec. I looked up at the dense foliage of Forks. It was beautiful, but a bit too wet for my taste. The Cullens have found a good residence…

I inhaled the intense air, and suddenly, a sweet, lavishing scent filled my lungs; the scent of human blood. I heard Alec stiffen behind me, knowing that he'd smelled it too. I stopped walking, and turned to face him.

"No Alec. Use self-control…I know you have it deep within you." As I said those words, I heard the sounds of a human heart beating, and it was approaching quickly. The sound of an automobile also reached my ears, but the sound of the beating heart echoes in my perfect ears. A second heart beat came and matched the first. A rare yet delicious treat…

"Please master…._please_…" Alec hissed. I wanted that blood as much as he did, but hunting outside of Volterra is extremely dangerous…especially with the Cullens around.

"Just a moment Alec," I motioned with my hands, and I turned around and bolted at vampire speed towards the sound of the vehicle. I stopped at the roadside, looking down the wet gravel until I saw the vehicle approaching in the distance. I saw that the inhabitants of the vehicle were elderly, and for some reason, it made the idea of killing them a lot less painful…I turned and darted back to the spot where I'd left Alec and Felix, making my decision. Their heads snapped to me as I appeared through the foliage.

"Thirsty Alec?"

…

**Andrea's POV**

_Though their bodies remain here on this imperfect earth, their spirits will soar into the kingdom of heaven…_

I was no longer listening to the preacher standing behind the twin caskets.

I couldn't take it anymore. Instead of grief tumbling over itself, it all seemed to just freeze in my soul, leaving me feeling numb. It's a horrifying feeling, to feel numb while you watch the last of your family being buried into the frozen ground.

My grandparents were killed in a car accident. They hit an animal crossing the road, and were trapped in the car until they both bled to death. The rain must've washed away the blood, because their bodies were depleted without a single drop lingering on the ground.

But the startling similarity between their deaths and my parents left my mind spinning.

The preacher closed the Bible, and took a step backwards. I was already very annoyed at the fact that there was a preacher there. I wasn't religious at all, but my grandma was.

The small congregation stood, and one by one dropped flowers onto the lids of the caskets. I stood slowly, teetering on my black heels, and approached the caskets. The others seemed to sense my presence, because they all backed away, and opened a path for me.

I placed my hand onto the lid of my grandma's coffin.

_I didn't even say goodbye to her that morning_…

I felt tears well up in my eyes, and a lump was rising in my throat like someone had just shoved stone down it. I placed my other hand on my grandpa's, and I felt my knees collapse and I fell onto the ground sobbing.

The people trickled out of the cemetery, leaving me and a handful of people at the burial site. A cold hand touched my shoulder, and I couldn't care less who it was. I dipped my head lower, letting my hands slide off of the wooden lids, and into my lap. It had begun raining again…big surprise.

"Andrea?" the voice was chillingly soft and beautiful. I lifted my head slowly to look into the golden eyes of Dr. Cullen. My heart leapt from surprise. He blinked slowly, and bent down to match my level. I bent my head back down, and sobbed once. His cold fingers touched my chin and lifted it slowly until I faced him. His face was filled with sorrow and sympathy.

"I knew your grandparents quite well…your grandfather was a dear friend to me."

I didn't need to hear this now. I sobbed again a few times, and I was surprised at how patient he was. I was able to compose myself before he spoke again.

"Andrea, I know that you're feeling quite alone at this moment, and to pay back many of the wonderfully kind things your grandparents did for me, I'm willing to offer you a place to live…would you like that?" I crinkled my brows.

_Is he offering what I think he's offering?_

"L-live with you?" I asked.

He smiled softly and nodded. The hatred that I felt for the family died in an instant. In fact, I'd never felt kinder towards Carlisle until this moment. "Sure…yeah, I'd-I'd, yeah. I'd like that very much." I wiped my hand with the back of my wrist, and tried to swallow the lump in my throat. He placed his finger on my cheek, tenderly wiping away a stray tear that I had missed.

"Of course, there'd be a few conditions." He said. I straightened up and looked him square in the eye, calmed more than I had been a few moments before. "We'll need to have a long talk…and you will need to promise to listen."

I nodded vigorously. "Yes! I promise!" I whispered loudly. He looked around the cemetery; I followed his example. The entire site had cleared, and it was only the two of us that remained. He looked back at me.

"Andrea… you must realize, that you are promising a lot right now…you will not like what I have to tell you."

I crinkled my brows, and he hurried on to his next sentence. "Of course, with our help, you'd get through it, but just know, this will not be easy."

I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"…what? Dr. Cullen-"

"This place is not the appropriate place for this conversation. Go home and get some rest, I'll have Edward come and pick you up tomorrow morning at eight."

_Oh no, anyone but Edward..._

He stood up, and offered me his hand. I grasped his icy fingers, and got onto my feet. I felt my dress sticking to my knees where I'd knelt on it, and the rain sticking to the inside of my shoes, making my feet feel slippery and disgusting. I looked into Carlisle's eyes, and somehow they were reassuring.

"Dr. Cullen…I don't understand-"

I was cut off as he pulled me into vice tight hug. I had to stop all thought to catch my breath. He released me and grasped my shoulders.

"Do not be afraid Andrea…I'm very sorry for your loss…go home and get some rest." He freed my shoulders, and took a step backwards. My arms still had goose bumps from his cold touch. He smiled sadly, and then turned and walked away from me, got into his shiny black car, and drove out of the cemetery.

And in that moment, I felt terribly, and utterly alone.

I got into my car, and sat behind the steering wheel, unmoving. I did not want to go back to the house. It would only remind me of my grandparents. Anger and rage was building up within me with every passing moment. The cold I'd felt in my body was boiling, and I would soon burst. I slammed my hand onto the steering wheel, letting out a loud growl of frustration.

"Why did this happen to me? WHY?" I screamed aloud, banging my palms onto the steering wheel several times over before finally giving in to the pain in my hands. My shrieks of anger turned to sobs, and the next thing I knew, I was lying across the front seats, crying my eyes out.

When I'd pulled myself together, I drove back to my grandparents' house, and packed my belongings. My grandmother's sisters were coming by the house tomorrow to go through her will and collect her belongings; among those belongings, they would not find me. This place was no longer home, but only a dim and cracked memory of what I used to love, and hold dear.

I felt like I was being dramatic. Jamming the last of my belongings into a suitcase, I jogged down the stairs and placed it by the front door. Exhausted from the day's proceedings, I collapsed onto my bed, and fell asleep instantly.

…

I awoke to the sound of a car pulling across the wet gravel driveway in front of the house. Lifted up my fogged head, I checked my clock.

8:03

Crap.

Jumping out of bed, I threw on a jacket, changed my jeans quickly, and leaped down the stairs three at a time arriving at the front door just as there was a sharp rapping on the door. I opened the door to see Edward, shining against the dense background with a solemn expression on his face.

"Good morning Andrea." He said quietly. I stared back at him.

"Morning Edward," I replied grudgingly. I never would've dreamed that _Edward_ would be picking me up from my house under any scenario. Wordlessly, he picked up my luggage, and made his way to the car to put it in the trunk. I was shocked at how fluid his movement was. I'd never noticed it before, but then again, the only things I did when I saw Edward or any of the Cullens for that matter was glare, or try to penetrate their minds.

I stepped down the front steps slowly, becoming more and more solemn with each step that I took. I was leaving this place forever.

Edward loaded my luggage, and then strode over to the passenger side door and held it open for me. He motioned inside. I looked at his blankly, and then turned back to look at the run down house.

_My grandparents gave everything for me. I'll miss them dearly._

With that last departing thought, I turned back on my heel, determined to get far away from this place. I got into the passenger seat of Edward's car, and waited patiently as he got into the driver's side, started the car, and pulled out of the driveway.


	4. Learning

**A/N: Hello to my fellow readers!**

**Okay, I've written out how I want the rest of this story to go, and I'm really excited! I would love some feedback on these next crucial chapters. Don't worry; you will be seeing more Aro soon!**

**I've also had the comment come up that the Cullens' wouldn't be allowed to just take her in to live with them like that, but if you know your regulations, the only family that she has left over are great aunts and uncles, and neither of them have jurisdiction or custody of her; she should be turned over to State Authority, but since she lives in a small town, things tend to slip through the cracks. She ALSO has become indirectly involved in the existence of vampires, and the Cullen's want to help her out.**

**Enjoy this next installment!**

**Curtains!**

The drive with Edward was very awkward.

I listened to his quiet classical music that he had playing, staring out the window at the passing trees and bushes. The silence was unnerving, until finally, Edward broke the silence.

"How are you doing it?" he said just above a whisper. I jumped at the sudden dialogue. I looked down and took a deep breath to steady my heart rate, before giving him a puzzled look.

"What? Doing what?"

"_That_! Blocking your thoughts from me; and how in the world did you turn them on me?" he said harshly. I blushed, and looked back out of the window.

"I-I don't really know…I was hoping that Dr. Cullen could figure it out or something." I replied. He grunted quietly and turned back to driving. I glanced at him, the perfect marble statue sitting next to me.

_How can someone look so beautiful yet deadly at the same time?_

My instincts told me to run, but my curiosity kept me in the vehicle. Well, and the seatbelt.

"You can read thoughts too, right?" I asked meekly. I already knew the answer to that, but I was just trying to get him to talk. He looked at me with his eyes; not moving his head. He nodded. I could see that he wasn't in a conversational mood. "Okay…" I whispered.

This was going to be a _long_ ride.

Or so I thought. The trees outside were moving much faster than they usually did when I drove. Puzzled, I looked at his speedometer, watching in horror as it passed 90 miles per hour, and was quickly advancing on 100.

"Oh my-! Edward! Speed limit's forty-five!"

He smiled slightly, and shifted the car into a higher gear. I felt threatened by my situation. I looked out the dash at the road up ahead, seeing a curve in the distance. As we neared the curve, I held onto the bar on my door, and closed my eyes.

_Please don't tip, please don't roll…_I pleaded silently. He laughed aloud, and then spun to look at me.

"What are you thinking now?"

"I'm _praying_ that you don't roll the car and kill me!"

He wouldn't die if the car rolled, I'm sure.

"You mustn't be so afraid of my driving. I'm quite experienced." He chuckled wryly.

"Yeah, okay, I'll just pretend like that makes me feel better." I said back quietly. He smiled openly now, his speed still climbing. We approached the curve, and I held on so tightly that my fingertips began to go numb, and my knuckles were going white. I felt my momentum lean to the side, farther, farther, and farther until we had passed through the curve, and were continuing onward.

I let out a breath that I'd been holding. Edward took a deep breath, and suddenly stiffened up.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head, and stared straight ahead. I didn't want to ask again, so I just kept looking out of the dashboard.

_Carlisle's really doing a lot for me. I'll do my best to be grateful._

_But I'm not entirely grateful._

_Don't say that!_ My conscience screamed.

_It's true. I didn't ask for his help, I just accepted out of grief and fear._

_But he wanted to help you! And you'd be alone in Forks if he hadn't offered! Plus, he might be able to shed some light on your freakish abilities!_

_They're not freakish! _I screamed at my reasoning.

_AH! Just shut up, all of you!_

I did my best to stop thinking, but the nagging thoughts still passed through my tortured mind. I glanced sideways at Edward; he hadn't moved from his stony pose. I opened my mouth, pausing before speaking. I let my mouth hang agape for a few moments before closing it in exasperation.

_Just give it up. He's probably sick of hearing you talk._

I sat in silence for the rest of the trip, mentally counting things out my window to keep myself from arguing with my conscience.

Thanks to Edward's reckless driving, I didn't have to sit in the awkward silence for more than three more minutes. We pulled in front of the Cullen's large estate, and Edward was out of the vehicle and holding the door open in less than a single second.

_Ability…super speed?_

I stored the thought, and got out of the car. He also had my luggage in his other hand. He walked in front of me, walked up the concrete steps, and entered the Cullen's home. Immediately I was hit with the scent of cleanliness, which is something I rarely smelled at my grandparents' musty old home. The next thing I noticed was how modern and styled the house was.

Luscious carpets and rugs, bright colored furniture, shining leather, and a grand piano to finish off the room with a classical touch. I stopped in the doorway and stared in awe for a few short moments before catching myself standing like an idiot with the door open, and stepped inside.

Edward set down my luggage next to me, and then left the room.

_Do I follow him? _

I rolled my lips together, smoothing them out, before taking a single step forward into the wide living room. I'd only made it about a step and half before Carlisle entered the room.

"Andrea! Welcome to our home." he said graciously. A woman entered directly behind him, and beamed at me. "This is my wife, Esme,"

Esme nodded at me once, still smiling; her hair rippling with gloss and body underneath the lights in the room. I felt a twinge of jealousy, but it faded quickly. He motioned around himself. "Please make yourself completely at home; after all…this is your home now." Esme's smile flickered, but returned to its beaming splendor after a brief moment.

Alice zoomed into the room silently and stopped next to Carlisle. She looked at me and smiled.

"Andrea! I've been looking forward to you coming! Rose and I have been working on your room, wanna see it? Oh, you'll love it! I know!" she bubbled happily. I almost took a step backwards from the force of her enthusiasm.

"Ah, sure…" I mumbled. She took my hand, and pulled it in the direction of the upstairs. Her hand was cold, but not as cold as Carlisle's had been. This was probably because of my naturally cold hands.

"Emmett, watch Jasper!" Alice trilled up the stairs.

"Watch Jasper-?" I was cut of as she yanked my hand, and I flew up the stairs. I swear my feet left the ground. We arrived on the top landing, and she ushered me impatiently into the first room on my right.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked excitedly. The room was painted a rich shade of burgundy, decorated in all things wood, and carpeted with inch long strands of wool that made me want to lie on the floor just to feel its softness. She teetered up and down on her toes.

I took a step into my room, taking in the majesty of it. It was absolutely beautiful. Complete with flowers on the windowsill.

"Oh Alice…it's, it's completely…" I was at a loss for words. She let out a small squeal and stepped into the room with me.

"Oh I'm so excited you're here. We're going to have so much fun! I feel like I know you so well already!"

I paused and turned to face her.

"What?" I mouthed. How could she be excited for me to be here? I'd hated them until yesterday…did she not see that? And how could she know me?

"Don't worry; I don't stalk you. I have premonitions." she said off-offhandedly.

"Ah." I replied like what she'd said was no big deal.

Rosalie entered the room behind me, and stood silently. I didn't know she was there until she exhaled impatiently. I jumped and spun around. The goddess in the door frame didn't seem phased by my surprise.

"You shouldn't be so excited. She'll probably be dead within the next few days. If she doesn't die from confusion and peculiarity, then Jasper will certainly kill her." she sneered. Alice's eyes widened and she advanced on Rosalie, standing an inch from her face. They muttered to each other things that I couldn't understand. Rosalie looked over Alice's shoulder several times before rolling her eyes and leaving the room.

"I'm sorry about that Andrea. Rose is…a little difficult sometimes."

"What did she mean die from confusion?" I cut her off. She diverted her gaze to the windowsill before sitting on the queen sized bed with one fluid motion. She patted the bed beside her, motioning for me to sit down. I did as she requested, and stared into the mirror across the room from me, feeling completely inferior to the supermodel sitting next to me.

"How much do you know?" she asked.

"…about…?"

"About us, my family and me," I pursed my lips, trying to decide how to answer.

"Well, I don't really _know_ anything. You just look different; you're all gorgeous and pale, get stellar grades, dress like supermodels, and have a doctor for a father. Er, foster father. I don't know much else."

She looked a little relieved, but the relief turned into a grimace of pain. She took my hand in hers.

"Today's going to be a hard time for you…just please stay calm. Ask plenty of questions, you'll have nothing to be afraid of."

I felt my confusion turn to anger.

"Why does everybody keep saying that? Carlisle, and now you! I wish you'd all just tell me what it is that's supposed to be so 'horrible' and just get it over with!" I shrieked. Tears of anger welled up in my eyes, and Alice pulled me into a cold, hard embrace. I blinked several times to keep them from spilling over.

"Shh…don't worry; let it out. You deserve a good cry…"

I wanted to cry, I really wanted to just let it all out, but I couldn't. Not in front of Alice...it's too humiliating. I didn't want to crumble like some weak human. She stroked my hair, and began braiding it when I sat up from her arms.

"Thanks Alice…really," I said. She smiled, and finished braiding my hair without a word. Esme collected us from the bedroom a few minutes later.

"Hello ladies, Carlisle would like a word with Andrea." she said sweetly. I looked at Alice.

"This is it," she said quietly. "Want me to come with you?" I shook my head. She rubbed my hand soothingly. "It'll be just fine…I know it will." She released my hand, and I stood up to leave the room. Esme grinned, and led me downstairs to the elegant sitting room that I'd first seen when I entered.

Carlisle was sitting on the leather chair in the corner, and he stood when Esme and I entered.

"Thank you Esme." he smiled at us. Esme flashed him a small smile, and then let me to sit on the white couch behind me. I sat down, readjusting my position a few times before sitting still. Esme sat beside me on the loveseat, hands folded neatly in her lap. Carlisle sat back down, and leaned towards me.

"Andrea…there's some things that you deserve to know about." he began. Esme nodded, and clutched at the fabric of her skirt.

"Like what things?" I replied.

"Things such as…what _really_ happened to your grandparents."

I froze.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered harshly. He dipped his head downward, and interlaced his fingers together.

Alice and Carlisle were right, what I heard next was hard, and confusing.

What I heard next, I truly wasn't ready for.


	5. A Name for a Face

**A/N: Okay, what do you think so far?**

**I'm feeling pretty good, and I hope the rest of you are too. **

**Oh, there's been a few of you wondering how I pronounce Andrea. It's open to many different interpretations and pronunciations, but I'm choosing to pronounce it, 'awn-drey-uh', it's more Italian and smoother sounding…**

**One for the money…two for the show…**

**Andrea's POV**

The room rang with an earsplitting silence. I felt my hands beginning to sweat, and yet a shivering chill ran up my spine. Carlisle had told me everything, the existence of vampires, my grandparent's true death, and other miscellaneous things about vampires that I should know. For some odd reason, the piece fit...like I'd always known. It clicked easily into my mind, but that didn't stop me from feeling betrayed and vengeful…

Carlisle looked concerned at my silence. "Andrea?" he whispered. I looked up slowly, not focusing my eyes at any one thing, looking past the objects of the room and just staring into space. "I know this is a shock, but I thought you deserved the truth."

He's right…I did deserve the truth. But the truth was unnervingly unrealistic, and fictitious. But, sitting in front of me was living proof that Carlisle was telling the truth.

"I…I'm all right." I stuttered back. "It-it just all makes sense now…I'm guessing, that my parents were killed in the same way."

Carlisle nodded gravely. "Yes, I believe so."

I bobbed my head slowly, letting the reality sink in.

"Sweetheart?" Esme spoke in a soft voice.

"I'm fine. Really, I just need to be alone for a little while." I said. I stood up swiftly, almost tripping over myself to get out of the room. I didn't know where to go, so I jogged up the stairs to my room that Alice and Rosalie put together.

I dove onto the red quilt, burying my face into the soft fabric.

_Why are you freaking out? You wanted to know the truth, and now you have it. _

I rolled over onto my back, and fixed my stare at the ceiling. I don't know why I felt betrayed, but now I definitely had a vendetta for the vampires that killed my grandparents. I was quickly re-developing a hatred for the Cullens, and for vampires in general, but then I remembered when Carlisle told me that they were 'vegetarian' as they liked to joke, and didn't feast on human blood.

I sighed deeply, letting my feelings of the Cullens dissipate, leaving the information that Carlisle had left with me. I closed my eyes tightly, and furrowed my brows.

_I swear… if I ever find those murderers, I will kill them. And as for this…this group that called themselves the 'Voltura' or whatever, I don't care if they find out that I know about their existence. What could they possibly do to me that that hasn't already happened?_

A small knock on my door stopped my train of thought dead in its tracks.

"Andrea?" a chiming voice called. I recognized it to be Alice's voice.

"I'm in here." I said, not taking my eyes off of the ceiling. Alice opened the door silently, and entered the room. She strode over and sat on the bed, looking at me with cautious eyes.

"So…how did it go?" she asked.

I scoffed aloud. "Alice, you already know how it went. Don't pretend that I don't know what you can do."

She sighed. "I'm sorry…aren't you glad you know though?"

"Don't you know the answer to that?" I said loftily.

"It's Edward that reads minds, not me." She replied with an edge to her voice. I exhaled loudly, and slammed my head down onto the pillow, regret overwhelming me.

"I'm sorry Alice; I'm just really…exposed right now. I feel like someone's cut open my emotions, and left them open and raw. I feel confused, yet enlightened; I don't know how to explain it-"

She put her hand on my shoulder, stopping my spiel. Her gaze moved to the headboard, her eyes unfocused.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly alarmed. Her pupils widened; I blinked, and she was on her feet, pulling me off of the bed before my eyes were reopened.

"I didn't see-! Why couldn't-? CARLISLE!" she screamed to the downstairs, "CARLISLE! ARO'S COMING! HE'LL BE HERE IN THIRTY SECONDS!" The whole house suddenly came to life. Emmett and Rosalie jumped all twelve stairs, landing loudly on at the foot; Alice pulled me from the bedroom, and rushed me down the stairs.

"Aro? Isn't he the head of that, uh, royal family or whatever? The Voltura?"

"Volturi; and yes, he's coming right now. If he sees you…if he finds out…."

Rosalie jumped in. "Then we'll all be in danger, thanks to you." She sneered, before rushing off to the living room.

"Wait, why are the Volturi here now? They're not psychic or something, are they?" I asked to no one in particular.

"No, I asked them to come and take care of a newborn problem up by the border. I completely forgot-!" Carlisle exclaimed. "I should've known they'd come to visit me! I'm so sorry!" He swiveled his head back and forth, as if trying to decide between two things to say. Esme put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he relaxed his head, making a decision on what to do.

"Should we hide her?" Esme asked him.

"No, Aro would smell her anyways. It's best if we simply present her like nothing is wrong." He said calmly. "Now, it is very important that we all stay very composed. Do not speak out unless you are spoken to, do nothing to provoke them." He was now speaking to the entire family, as they had all gathered into the room. "How many are with him, Alice?"

She paused, rethinking through her vision.

"Just two, Alec and Felix I _think_." She stressed the word 'think.' Carlisle turned to face the front door.

"They're almost here." He muttered.

**Aro's POV**

"Master, Felix has located the Cullen's dwelling." Alec called from twenty meters in front of me. I darted at full speed to stand alongside Alec. Once I matched his position, we both ran forwards, dodging branches and other pieces of wildlife as we flew through the forest.

Felix was standing just outside of the forest with his hands behind his back. Alec and I came to a smooth and sudden stop to stand in front of him.

"It's another few miles to the north master," Felix reported.

"Excellent Felix…Shall we?" I extended my hand in the direction that Felix had indicated. Alec sprinted first, I followed suit, and Felix took up the rear. The wind was exhilaratingly cool against my frozen flesh; I closed my eyes in mysterious enjoyment. _It has been a long time since I've run_.

We burst back into a small bunch of pine trees, the dew splattering us all as we rustled the branches. The rushing air dried our faces in a few seconds, and we continued to run. I was excited to meet with my old friend Carlisle. I must say, when he contacted me, I was a bit surprised, but pleased nonetheless.

The newborns could wait for an hour, as I wanted to visit my old friend. We burst out of the forest once more, and flew across the open space. My hair whipped back into the wind, and my Volturi crest pendant bounced against my solid chest.

We ran for about ten more seconds before we reached the Cullen's residence. I ran my hand over my hair, smoothing it back into its tidy up-do, pulled my suit jacket down, and walked towards the house. Felix and Alec fell to my flanks; guarding me as they usually did. I reached the front door quickly, lifted my hand, and rapped on the door three times.

The door opened almost immediately. Edward peered around the door, and bowed his head to me.

"Aro…"

I nodded my head as he lifted his, smiling towards him.

"Wonderful to see you Edward," I replied. He stood aside and let me enter the house. Alec and Felix tailed me as Edward shut the door.

Suddenly, a scent hit me hard in the face. The smell was sweet, exotic, and enthralling. The smell of a _human_…I looked around the room before peering down the few stairs into the living room. Seated between Alice and Esme was a human, and a stunning one at that; brown curly hair fell to her mid-back, with startling blue eyes, and smooth pale skin.

She eyed me curiously, yet cautiously, and she did not break her gaze as I descended into the living room. Carlisle stood from the corner, and paced towards me. I smiled at my old friend.

"Carlisle, it has been too long!"

He smiled back. "Yes Aro, it has been. What progress have you made with the newborns?"

_This man skips straight to business…I love that about him_.

"None as of now, but we are planning on beginning after our visit."

Carlisle nodded once. "Good, good." I shifted my eyes back to the human, taking in her beauty once again. Carlisle noticed my stare, and he turned towards her.

"Aro, this is Andrea. She'll be spending a bit of time with us."

…_The idea!_

"Ah, Carlisle my old friend, it is much more complicated than _spending time_. Why would you risk having a human this close to your younger ones?" I glanced at Jasper, standing unmoving in front of the piano. Jasper looked me in the eye, not flinching away from my gaze.

"He's actually been doing very well, we're all proud of him."

"What is her purpose here? Carlisle, you know there are laws against this sort of thing…"

"She's working on developing some of her talents."

"Such as?"

Carlisle paused, I could see that he was mulling over what to say.

_Ah, he'll still never learn._

I outstretched my hand slowly, smiling with my lips at him. He looked at my hand, sighed, and then grasped it. I could immediately see that he was talking with Andrea about the existence of vampires.

I sucked my teeth aloud, sifting through the rest of his memories. Then I saw his reaction when Edward came home from school, telling Carlisle about what Andrea had done that day. And what she'd done was _extraordinary._

I exhaled slowly, finishing the search for what I was looking for. I released Carlisle's hand, and then turned my attention to Andrea. She was surprisingly calm for a human; her heart rate had not accelerated yet…

"My dear Andrea…would you do me the pleasure?" I extended my hand towards her. She stood slowly, yet steadily, and gave her hand to me. Her hand was noticeably soft and warm. I grasped her hand with both of mine, pulling her closer to me, inhaling her addicting scent. I opened her mind, and saw…_nothing._

"How interesting! I see nothing…" I smiled interestedly at her. She was nothing like I'd ever seen before…The moment I smiled, her heart rate began to accelerate. She shifted her eyes uncomfortably between me and the floor.

"I haven't had much of a chance to test out what I can do…" she muttered quickly. I stopped trying to read her thoughts, and used my top hand to stroke her warm hand.

"Don't worry my dear…you will soon enough." I released her hand, and turned away from her.

_A human to have these abilities! This is unheard of! I must have her as one of the guard…_ I strolled slowly back towards the foot of the stairs in silence. Once I reached the foot, I turned back towards Carlisle.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality my old friend. I must turn to my duties." I shifted my eyes to Andrea, who was still standing, and watching me. She was clutching her hand to her chest, breathing raggedly. "I'll be returning soon, to determine what to do with Andrea…" I flashed another smile, turned quickly and sped up the stairs; I heard Alec and Felix follow.

I burst out of the front door, and away from the Cullen's home.

_How unusual for a human of all things to possess such abilities! I must look further into this…she _was _very beautiful indeed…but her gift is really what interests me…_I focused my thoughts on the newborns, but I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to Andrea's face…

_I will see her again._

**Andrea's POV**

_That was the face…that was who I've been seeing in my head...The man who haunted my dreams…_

I collapsed onto the couch as soon as Aro left. My hand was still cold from when he had held it; my heart still racing from his smile...

"What are we to do?" Esme squeaked from the couch.

"We'll work on her talents, hopefully they'll impress Aro enough to keep her alive…or at least, offer her alternatives to execution." I was no longer listening.

_That was it! Aro…_

Aro…

That terrifyingly beautiful face was it.

I couldn't get past it.

I was horrified of him, and yet…something small yearned to see him again. Not that I had feelings for him, but he was definitely curious and interesting...

_How can you yearn for him when you've only met him once? You're like one of those creepy stalkers you read about in the Forks papers._

The thought still remained.

"Well Andrea, let's get started." Emmett said from across the room. I snapped my head up.

"What-? Wait…what did we just decide?"

"We're going to train you, and find the limits of your powers. Hopefully, they'll impress Aro enough to let you live." Alice replied. "A little longer, that is." She muttered the last part.

"Oh…okay." I spoke slowly.

Emmett stood, along with Alice and Edward. The men walked out of the room and towards the backdoor. Alice waited for me to walk ahead of her.

I was so not up to this right now.

All I wanted to do was think of Aro.

_Aro..._

**Ah...I'm not particularly pleased, but we have to move it along somehow! I'll get better, I promise! Read and review, I need some serious feedback...**

**Lots of Love,**

**Dani Jones**


	6. Practicing and a Decision

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

**Okay, this is a chapter I'm really looking forward to. It's going to be a lot of fun to see how she interacts with the Cullens, and for her to see how her powers work.**

**Let's have some **_**fun!**_

**Andrea's POV**

Emmett led me into the backyard, where he had chosen to practice. Alice and Edward followed us out of the door and into the dense woods. After several yards, we stopped in a clearing area just before the forest became extremely dense. Emmett stopped suddenly in front of me and spun around.

"Okay now, let's have some fun!" he cracked his knuckles loudly, and they sounded like someone smashing two rocks together. Alice flitted forward to stand in front of Emmett.

"This is going to be so exciting! I've always wanted to test out your abilities." She smiled widely. _Always wanted to…? Oh yeah…psychic Alice. _I seemed to keep forgetting that she had the gift of foresight. It never really occurred to me that she'd probably seen me before in one of her visions.

"So…" I dragged out the word, "What are we planning on doing first?"

Alice looked at Edward. "Personally, I'd like to figure out how to get through your mind, what triggers your powers, and how to turn it on and off." Edward said.

"Sounds good to me," I replied, maybe a little too dismissively.

He pulled his lips into a thin line and stared at me. I diverted my eyes to ground, staring at a rock sitting in the damp earth. After a few moments of silence, he spoke.

"Your mind is completely sealed. I want you to try and drop your barrier now."

"How exactly do you-" I sighed at my own impatience. "Sorry...let's try it...okay." He stared at me intently once again. I searched my mind thoroughly for a switch; anything that could lower my defenses for a moment.

"Withdraw," Edward spat.

"I'm trying!"

"Be patient Edward..." Alice chided.

"Can you feel me trying to get in?" Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, and it actually kind of _hurts_!"

Edward released his energy abruptly, and I fell forward as if I'd been pushing against a physical object that suddenly disappeared.

"Hmm," Edward hummed out loud. "Interesting…"

Alice squealed in delight. "Did you have to concentrate?"

I shot her an exasperated glare. I dipped my head down in exhaustion, and then used the momentum to push myself back onto my feet.

"I wonder what would happen if we distracted you. Emmett!" Alice trilled. He was behind me in a flash. "Emmett, I want you to pick her up, and spin her around."

"What?" I shrieked.

"Just trust me! It'll distract you enough that you will have to work to concentrate! I just wanna see if your shield works on its own." I took a deep breath, and glanced behind me at the massive boulder named Emmett. He looked a little too excited.

"Ah, sure…okay,"

Emmett picked me up in his iron arms, and set me on his shoulder. It was extremely uncomfortable.

"Ready Emmett?" Alice sang.

"Yup." He said in a low voice.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be careful. I would kind of like her to be in one piece at the end of today."

Emmett let out a sarcastic groan. "Fine,"

Alice giggled, and then turned her focus back to me.

"Edward, use your power lightly; don't be too harsh." He nodded once. "Andrea, do your best!"

I rolled my eyes. "Can we just do this?"

Without warning, Emmett began to turn in tight circles. I let out a small cry of surprise, but then focused all of my energy at repelling Edward's force. Like usual, I could feel him pushing against my barrier, but I couldn't focus enough to aim it back at him.

I struggled, thrusting my power into nothing and missing my target. I felt my energy decreasing rapidly.

"Stop Emmett!" I gasped. "STOP!"

Emmett stopped spinning, and set me on the ground slowly. I doubled over, trying to overcome the nausea.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"Nothing! I couldn't even concentrate enough to pull my energy together." Alice clapped her hands together a few times.

"I had the same results as every other time." Edward said shortly. "Your shield appears to be automatic, your repelling seems not to be."

"Great observation, Sherlock,"

Edward shot me a sideways look of annoyance.

"Ooh, this is just so _interesting!_ I wanna try one last thing." Alice said.

I sighed, and rolled onto my knees. "What?" I inquired in an annoyed tone.

"I wonder if you can repel if you can't see your attacker. You can feel them trying, right?"

"Yeah, there's a definite change when someone's trying to attack me."

"I'm wondering what would happen if someone attacked that you couldn't see. I want to see if you can repel through solid objects."

I pursed my lips and nodded, feeling my energy reaching depletion.

"So, over there?" I pointed to the other side of the clearing.

"If you would," she replied. I groaned, and stood up onto my feet. I jogged to the other side of the small clearing, and pulled my shirt down. Edward turned and ran into the trees. Alice watched him depart before turning back to me.

"He's only about thirty yards into the trees. Can you see him?"

I squinted at the place where he disappeared.

"Nope,"

"Good, let's do this! When you're ready…"

I closed my eyes, refocusing. I gathered my energy together, readying for an attack. I tilted my head to the side, waiting for it.

As if on cue, I felt him attack. I focused, and pushed his energy back towards him. I watched the beams fly into the trees, missing the spot where Edward had disappeared. I growl from the trees told me that I'd found him.

"Got him!" I yelled.

"Excellent!" Alice said. I stopped using my power, and I immediately felt fatigue overtake me.

"That was such a lucky shot; I couldn't see him at all. I just threw his power back at him at random."

"So you have to see your attacker."

"I guess so." I put my hands on my thighs, leaning over and panting heavily. "Phew, Alice can we be done?" I asked. She smiled sweetly.

"Sure, you're pretty tired, aren't you?"

"Yeah, it feels like I've just run a few miles."

Emmett grunted. "A few miles is nothing…"

"To you!" I screeched back. He laughed boisterously.

"Come on, let's go inside. I bet Carlisle would be pretty excited to hear about your progress."

"You guys wouldn't happen to have any food, would you?" _That was a stupid question; they're vampires._

Alice laughed, "Well, not in the house, but I think cooking would actually be a little fun! I've always wanted to try it."

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the house.

…

I scraped the last bit of omelet and cheese off of my plate while listening to Alice talk.

"Checklist: you can't control your on/off switch on your shield, but you can repel on demand, it simply takes a lot of energy...you can only repel the attack when you can see your target, and it takes a lot of concentration. Is that all of it?" she lowered the fingers she'd been using to count the points.

"Uh, yeah I believe so." I used my finger to pick up the last of the cheese.

"Edward's telling Carlisle now. Ooh, you must be so excited!"

"Yeah, thrilled," I said sarcastically, and stood up from the island counter to put my plate into the sink. I looked through the window in front of me, watching the sunset reflect off of the mildewed trees.

"I'd like to experiment a little bit more tomorrow, if you don't mind." She said. I pulled my attention from the picturesque scenery and back to her smooth face.

"Sure, that'd be good. I could use a lot of practice…Alice, can I ask you something?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Go ahead."

"What would happen to my powers if I, ah, became a vampire?" She lowered her eyebrows and looked at the floor.

"Why do you consider becoming a vampire?" she whispered sadly.

"I'm not! I'm just wondering what would happen to my powers! Would they stay? Would they be enhanced? Would I gain new ones? I can't help but be curious." She shifted her stance slightly, and looked back at me.

"No one can really tell…I'm sure that Aro couldn't read thoughts before he was a vampire, but I'm also pretty sure that Edward had ESP or something when he was human. Carlisle believes that all powers come from a source. Whether it be a strength that is given to them, or some ability they've always had that emerges from a tragedy…I can't be completely sure, but then again, nobody really knows."

I pursed my lips in thought. "Hmm," I muttered. My lips were pulled apart by a yawn. Alice blinked.

"You look tired."

"That's because I am. I think I'll tuck in. Thanks Alice." I left the kitchen and jogged up the stairs to my suite. I took some comfortable pajamas out of my suitcase, and changed into them. After my other bedtime routines, I dove into the soft, fluffy covers, and was asleep in minutes.

**Aro's POV**

I flicked my fingers outward, dispelling the last of the newborns' blood off of my fingers. Felix had just struck up a fire, and the entire surrounding stank of burning flesh. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"All is accomplished master, when are we headed back to Volterra?" Alec rose.

"Soon Alec, I just have one more piece of business to conduct."

_By the name of Andrea._

_Andrea_…the name even rolled off my tongue, and tasted sweet. If I could dream, I'm certain that I would dream of her. The way she stared at me when I first saw her was entrancing, even beautiful. When I touched her hand, it sent an electric current through my body, and I had to try hard not to cry out. Even her scent was enthralling; delicious enough beyond the desire to feast on her blood. I almost wanted to keep her alive and by my side for the rest of eternity, just so I could linger on her heavenly scent.

But alas, eternity was out of the question.

There was an attraction; this I could not deny, but perhaps I was confusing my lust for power with my lust for her…

Felix cantered away from the burning newborns, and over to me.

"Master, I almost neglected to tell you, Caius contacted me yesterday." The word _Caius_ sent an annoyed shiver down my spine.

"What did he need?"

"He knows about Andrea. Word travels fast around the coven."

_How did the coven find out?_

Felix seemed to guess what I was thinking.

"The coven is not blind to the connection we all share." He fingered the Volturi pendant dangling on his chest.

"Caius is very upset that you're slackening our laws." Alec said. "He would like to remind you that were we in Volterra; she would have been killed by now. Something must be done about her, and he said that if you don't do something, he will."

I glared at nothing, aggravated by the correct reasoning of Caius.

"Is that all?"

"He also wanted me to tell you that he's extremely disappointed in you."

I snarled at the remark. "Well then, that seals up our business. Accompany me; we have one last stop."

"Where to, master?"

"I would like to say goodbye to my dear friend, Carlisle."

**Andrea's POV**

The Cullens were making their final preparations to go on their hunt. Alice had opted to stay behind and watch me while the rest of them fed. She would go later when they'd returned.

"Have fun out there, get a good mountain lion." Alice punched Edward playfully in the arm. He chuckled back.

"Thanks Alice."

"We'll be back soon." Esme said kindly. She stroked my arm before turning to Carlisle.

"Alice, you'll be okay alone with her?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, my fondness of her outweighs my thirst greatly." She smiled in my direction, and I felt myself blush. Emmett and Rosalie entered the room.

"Come on, let's go! I wanna get the biggest bear!" Emmett whined like a child. Rosalie wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye!" Alice called. She gave Jasper a smooth hug before the six Cullens disappeared out of the back door and into the thick forest. I left the room, wandering back into the living room. Alice didn't follow me.

My concentration was very fuzzy, mostly because of my lack of sleep. I'd awoken several times last night in a cold sweat; seeing Aro every time. I couldn't explain it; I was just very drawn to him. In one of my dreams, I dreamed that he jumped into a rushing river and pulled me out of it, apologizing over and over again for letting me fall. That dream was the one that confused me the most.

I filed it away under 'things that I should remember, but would like to forget' in my mind, and then collapsed into the plushy armchair. I stroked the soft fabric with my hands, trying to occupy myself from seeing Aro in my mind. When I couldn't push the image out, I slammed my hands down frustratingly.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and rubbed my temples.

_I really should get some rest, but I'm not keen on being awoken by that exquisiteness of Aro._

I opened my eyes, and saw the piano. I was amazed by the sheer beauty of it. The only piano I'd ever played on was a seventy-five year old church surplus that was disgustingly out of tune, and had foot pedals that squeaked. I stood up from the chair, and strode over the piano, approaching it as if it would suddenly spring to life.

I placed my hand on it fondly when I was in touching distance, admiring the glossy shine. Excitement rushed through me as I pulled back the bench and sat down. I rested my fingers on the keys, thinking of what to play.

I finally decided on '_Home_' by Secret Garden. Taking a deep breath, I played the first chord. I let the notes ring out into the silent house. I moved onto the next few notes, playing them slowly and dynamically. My heart sped up, and I felt my hands begin to sweat.

It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. I learned this song when I was fifteen, but it never sounded very good on the piano at my grandparent's house. But of course, my grandmother loved to hear me play. She would always applaud, and shower me with compliments after each piece. I always rolled my eyes at her praise, but playing this piano now made me see…she could see the beauty in the song.

Reminiscing of playing the piano reminded me of my grandparents. I hit the keys harder, expressing a sudden surge of anger through the music. I felt tears welling up, threatening to spill over. I was shocked at my sudden rush of emotions. I was usually so emotionless and numb...perhaps the death of my grandparents brought out everything I had repressed...The music came to a dramatic crescendo, suspending the majesty in midair. I lifted my fingers off of the keys, released the hold pedal, and leaned against the piano, crying softly.

_If only grandma could hear me play now._

I leaned upwards, resettling myself into a sitting position. I smacked my cheeks with my hands, urging myself to pull together. I shook my face quickly, expelling the last of my sadness and anger. I next concentrated my thoughts on what to play next. I counted my options; the many classical pieces that I'd learned over time, and decided on one that wasn't really popular, but was my favorite to play. It was "_A River Flows in You_" by Yiruma. This song held memories for me, not only because of the hauntingly beautiful melody, but because of the circumstances under which I'd learned to play it.

_"Try again sweetie." My grandma chided. I sniffled, and placed my hands on the keys. I played the opening measures, and messed up the final note once again. I slammed my hands on the keys, sending a jolt of frustration through me. I leaned over and cried in failure._

_"I can't do it grandma! I just can't! The song's just too hard!" I screamed as she rubbed my back._

_"Now, now…it'll just take some practice…I know you can do it." She kissed the top of my head. I sat up, and wrapped my arms around her._

_"Thanks grandma. I'll get it someday…"_

Two weeks later, I'd perfected it. On my eleventh birthday, I played it for her and grandpa. I remember her crying from happiness. The emotions came crashing back, sending another wave of tears. They welled up, but did not spill over.

_Oh grandma, I wish you were here again…_

I finished the first repeat of the music, stopping in surprise when Alice ran into the room.

"Andrea! He's coming! He's coming!" she swept her hand towards herself, and I got up from the piano bench. I knew exactly which 'he' she was talking about.

"I can't understand why I keep missing him in my visions! This never happens!"

I almost smiled from excitement of seeing him again, but fear and reality corrected my senses. "What are we going to do?" I asked. She spun her head rapidly from side to side.

"We mustn't fight them! Uh…uh…he's probably just coming to say goodbye or something…you stay in here, I'll see what he wants. Maybe he won't have to come in the house…oh!" she cried out in alarm when the doorbell rang. Her eyes widened, and I saw that they were coal black. "Sit, just sit!" she hissed.

I obeyed, and planted myself in a wooden armchair against the wall next to the piano. Alice left the room in a flash, and I heard the front door open.

"Good day, dear Alice." I heard Aro's voice cut through the air. I felt my heart and stomach flutter.

"Hello Aro," Alice replied smoothly. "Can I help you with something?"

"I had hoped to say goodbye to Carlisle before departing back to Italy, but I can sense that he is not here."

"No, he isn't. He'll be back in an hour or so however; you should be able to stop by then and see him."

I heard Aro chuckle. "Ah, but unfortunately, I have pressing matters back in Volterra." I heard a small shuffle, and then Alice shrieked. I jumped up to see what had happened, but before I could even balance myself, Aro was standing at the stop of the stairs, smiling down at me. Felix and Alec had Alice by her throat and arms. She struggled uselessly against them. My heart skipped a beat.

"Andrea…" Aro said. He took one step down the stairs, and my heart began to race. "You look stunning today." I blushed at the compliment, but the blush faded quickly the closer he stepped. He skipped the last two stairs and landed nimbly at the bottom.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice did not come. My breath caught in my throat.

"The music you play is _lovely_." He remarked. "I only wish that I could hear it everyday."

I swallowed as he continued to approach.

He suddenly clasped his hands behind his back in a military fashion. "Andrea, it has been discovered that you know of the existence of vampires, and thus, you must be dealt with."

"D-dealt with?" I questioned weakly. His beaming smile faded into a softer one.

"Oh, now you mustn't be afraid my dear…this will be a simple choice."

Alice flailed against Felix, but Alec steadied her with his powerful arms. She growled in frustration.

"You see Andrea, certain members of my coven wish to see you dead, but, given that you have a special _rare _gift, I feel that would be an _awful_ waste, so I'm choosing to give you a choice: you can either admit to your crime, and be disposed of, or you can come with me to Volterra."

…_Volterra?_

"What-what does going to Volterra have to do with any of this?" I yelled out before I could think. His smile disappeared.

"A bit outspoken, I see." He drew closer, extending his hand towards my face. I wanted to dodge it, but fear froze in place. His icy fingers stroked my jaw line, sending furious chills across every surface of my body. His lips went slack, as he ran his fingers across my jaw, and then down my neck.

"By coming to Volterra, you would be able to learn of the vampire ways, assuring that you would become one yourself. I see great potential in you…" he whispered the last part.

"I-I," I stuttered, but was cut off by another tremor down my frame. He removed his hand from my face, and took a step backwards.

"But from Carlisle's thoughts, and I can see that you're not showing me your entire ability...would you care to reveal the rest now?" he asked tenderly. He extended his hand once again, keeping his arm bent at the elbow. I took a sharp inhale, and placed my hand in his. I felt his mind probing against mine.

_Just do it_.

I sighed in defeat, knowing that I was about to sign my life away. I pushed his power back onto him, opening his mind to me. I was too unfocused to read the exact thoughts of his mind, but I could see every one of them. He stiffened, staring at me in wonder.

"Simply extraordinary..." he breathed, releasing my hand quickly to cut off the connection."I will allow you to make your choice now."

"I, ah...well..." I looked at the lush carpet, avoiding his milky eyes. They had a certain quality of unnerving me.

He sighed sadly. "I can see that this is a difficult decision for you; allow me to make it easier. Felix…" he said calmly. Felix tightened his grip on Alice, and a horrible cracking noise emitted from her throat. I screamed in alarm.

"STOP!" Aro smiled slightly; pleasure reflecting in his eyes. "This isn't fair!"

"How is it unfair? By taking you to Volterra, I'm giving you life."

"Like hell!" I spat. Alice's neck cracked again, and fear jolted my body.

"Andrea…make your choice." All kindness had disappeared from his voice.

I shuddered audibly. Aro began to circle around me slowly; like a predator to its prey. Every step he took made my heart pump faster and harder. I knew he could feel it...I closed my eyes, counting the pros and cons of my choices.

Pros: I would become a part of the most powerful vampire coven in the world. Two, Alice would live.

Cons: They're dangerous, the Volturi cannot be held accountable for their words. Two, I would become a vampire that feasts on humans blood, three, I would be leaving the Cullens, risking them coming to look for me. Surely they would see the danger in that! Even though the Cullens weren't my family, I did owe it to them to protect them...

I suddenly remembered something that my grandpa said to me once while we were hunting.

_"Grandpa? Why do the mommy dears circle around their babies whenever they hear something?"_

_Grandpa lowered his rifle and looked at me._ _"Because kiddo, you protect your family." He raised the rifle again, pointing it at the doe. I remember pulling on his sleeve, begging him not to kill her. He finally lapsed, and lowered his rifle once again._

_"All right…you win. We'll let her raise her babies." _

_I smiled and hugged him._ _"I love you grandpa."_

_"You too, kiddo."_

The Cullens weren't family, but they treated me like one of them. That was close enough.

Aro continued to circle around me. I closed my eyes, making my decision. He stopped behind me, touching his hand to the back of my neck. I felt his cold fingertips push through my hair and touch my neck. He moved my hair from my back, and placed it in front of my shoulders. He stroked my open neck with his fingertips, sending more freezing chills down my spine, giving me gooseflesh.

He pulled his face close to my neck, brushing his lips against it. I found it difficult not to moan in sheer pleasure.

"Well…?" he whispered into my ear.

I glanced at Alice, who was staring at me intently. I blinked slowly, and felt my courage building.

"My grandfather once told me…that you protect your family." He chuckled into my ear, nuzzling his nose softly into my hair. He suddenly pulled away, and paced back to face me. He extended his hand slowly, exactly as he did before. I hesitated, opening my fingers on my hand dangling beside me.

"Is it done then?" he asked. I knew that if I didn't do this quickly, I'd lose my nerve. I looked at Alice, showing her the determination in my eyes.

"Done!" I gasped; shoving my hand into his cold one. The last thing I saw was his radiant smile, and then the next thing I knew, I was flying…


	7. Journey to Volterra

**Aro's POV**

"Done!" she breathed. I felt her warm hand fall into mine, and I grasped onto it like she was going to pull it back. In a flash, I scooped her off of her feet, and into my arms. Alice let out a low groan, and then surrendered as I shot her a smirk of triumph. I ran out of the Cullen house, and into the forest, towards the plane that was waiting patiently.

The wind rushed past us, blowing her addicting scent into my nostrils. Her hair whipped onto my chest; her hands clutched at my suit jacket.

_Victory_.

I smirked again, enjoying the feeling of her in my arms. She must've begun to grasp what was happening, because she suddenly stiffened, and let out a small scream. I pulled her tighter against me, feeling her heart tempo increase rapidly. I cleared the forest soon, and saw the private Volturi plane waiting in a field. Her heartbeat reverberated into my ears, pounding my head.

The sun peeked out of the thick clouds for a brief moment, the abhorrent sun reflected off of my skin. I glanced at my hands, sparkling like beautiful gems. The sun disappeared a few moments later, and my friendly darkness returned to dwell with me.

I sped across the open field, reaching the airplane a few moments later. I halted with a single stride, stopping Andrea's momentum as she pitched forward with my hands. She shook her head slowly; as she was probably pretty dazed from the sudden burst of speed. I looked down at her, staring at the beauty of her features.

I'd seen beautiful humans before, but never one so magnificently serene or as mysterious as this one…it was like staring at a smudge in a painting. It's oddly out of place, and yet you sit there for several excess minutes trying to figure out its purpose.

But at the same time…Andrea was much too sophisticated to be a smudge.

I heard a branch in the forest crack behind me, and I turned my head to see Felix and Alec dashing out of the forest and across the field towards me. I shifted Andrea's position in my arms. She blinked several times before her eyes explored her surroundings. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"You…how did-where-?" I chortled in amusement as she stumbled over her words.

"You're completely safe Andrea. Do not fret." she continued looking at me. I heard Alec and Felix enter the plane, and start the enormous engine.

"Ready for departure in three minutes," Alec muttered from the cockpit.

"Come Andrea, we must prepare for departure." She blinked, and didn't reply.

**Andrea's POV**

Aro's arms were cold and hard, but I couldn't help but agree with what he'd said to me; that I was completely safe. Even though I'd basically been kidnapped from the Cullen's home, I was almost glad that he'd snatched me away. As much as I wished the Cullen's could be my family, they could not replace what I'd lost. Forks held nothing for me anymore…not that it ever really _did._

I tightened my grip on his expensive linen suit, struggling to feel the fabric on my numbing hands. Aro must've been _flying_ through the woods, because I only remembered moving for about fifteen seconds. Alice must've been horrified.

_Alice!_

"Alice!" I cried out suddenly. Aro shushed quietly and lowered his head towards me.

"Felix and Alec left her unharmed," he reassured me.

But what would they do when Alice tells them I've been taken? Surely, they wouldn't risk danger with the Volturi just to get me back…Carlisle would see reason…maybe Alice would see that I was all right…

I hoped with all my heart that the Cullen's wouldn't worry so much. I hardly had any worry room left for myself.

"You must be _freezing_ dearest. Let us go inside." He kept me in his arms as he walked up the stairs into the plane. He ducked smoothly to avoid hitting his head on the top of the door frame, and stepped inside of the cabin.

The cabin smelled of something light and sweet, similar to the fragrance of a flower. It was decorated like the master suite of a hotel. Leather seats lined the sides, and windows opened to the outside every few feet across the walls. The engine roared beneath me; I could feel it reverberating through Aro and myself.

Aro carried me over to one of the leather seats and sat down. I fell into his lap, curling into a ball. The sudden intimate position caught me off-guard. I shifted uncomfortably, and used my hands to push myself up into a sitting position; keeping my legs bent on the seat. Aro watched me curiously.

"Ah, I'm sorry…" I said quietly. He smiled an understanding smile.

"It's quite all right. I'm sorry if I make you nervous."

"It's-it's not that at all, I'm just not used to…being close…to someone. I usually avoid hugs and everything." He placed his hand on top of my hand resting on the seat.

"It would seem that you are closed off all of the way around." He purred. Something about his tone set my hair on end. I couldn't help but make a silly analogy of my hand being in a cold sandwich, between the cold leather and Aro's deathly cold hand.

I leaned back and laid myself against the back of the seat. Aro reached up and stroked my cheek with his fingertips. He let his hand wander down to my jaw, and then down my neck. I let out audible shudder, and I heard Aro laugh quietly. His hand lingered over my pulsating carotid artery. He opened his whole hand, and placed it around my neck tenderly. I closed my eyes, and had to work hard not to let out a moan.

"Master, we are ready for departure." Felix said from the cockpit.

"Thank you Felix. Let us return home." The vibrations from the engine became louder and faster. Soon the plane began to jolt up and down as we moved across the field. We moved slowly for several seconds before the trembling grew fiercer and turned more into jolting. The trees flew past the windows outside.

The trembling stopped immediately, and replaced by g-forces; a pressure that reached into my stomach, turning it inside-out. My stomach rolled abruptly, nausea threatening to ruin Aro's well pressed suit. I restrained the urge to gag. I swallowed quietly, subduing the nausea. I gasped aloud, releasing my swallowed breath; Aro placed his other hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I insisted impatiently. "I just forgot what it was like to be in an airplane." He smiled once again. I chuckled at my own panic.

"Volterra is a long way away; you might want to get some rest." I nodded and closed my eyes. I tilted my head to the side, trying to get comfortable. As if he _could_ read my mind, he grabbed my shoulders firmly, yet gently, and pulled me against him. Despite his body being hard and cold, I actually found him to be quite comfortable. I snuggled my head into his chest as he began to rub my back soothingly.

"Go to sleep Andrea…I will be here when you awaken…always."

For some reason, at this moment, being close to Aro didn't bother me as it had before. Hugs were far more awkward that what I was feeling now.

_I wonder if this is what it's like to be in love…_

**Aro's POV**

I cradled her on my chest, enjoying every sweet second we had together. Her chest pushing against mine with every breath that she took, her exhales tickling my fingertips as it brushed past. I leaned my head back against the headrest of my seat.

Keeping my head back, I glanced out one of the windows on my right, admiring the sparkling ocean that we were now passing over. It sparkled very similarly to my skin…

Andrea muttered something unintelligible, and I returned my hand to her back.

She muttered again, but I caught it this time.

"Alice…please…must…Aro…" If I had a heart, it would have leapt when she called my name.

_So she does care for me. Either that or she's haunted by me._

That was all right, fear is a passionate emotion.

She ceased with muttering, and rolled her head against my chest. She reached her hand up, and found my shoulder. Using her hand, she pulled herself higher onto me, snuggling her head into the hollow of my neck.

I repositioned my arms to keep her comfortable, and held onto her tightly. The scent of her hair ripped through my throat, sending an animalistic instinct through my body.

Her blood must be very delicious…but even more delicious is having her here, with me.

The ocean soon faded, and was replaced by land. Italy hovered beneath us; Volterra looming in the distance.

"We're approaching Florence, master." Alec's voice rang from the cockpit.

"Thank you, Alec." I nuzzled my chin into Andrea's hair. Felix was an experienced pilot, and had us landed in six minutes. Careful not to disturb Andrea, I picked her up, keeping her head under my chin, and carried her off of the plane. On the runway, Jane and Demetri were waiting next to the car; Jane's pale reflection gleaming off of the trunk.

"Master," she bowed her head. Demetri bowed too, and I dismissed them with a bow of my own. Jane raised her head, and eyed Andrea inquisitively.

I carried Andrea to the passenger door, and climbed inside as Demetri shut the door behind me. Felix and Demetri jumped into the front seats of the car.

"No Jane and Alec? Where are they going?" I asked.

"Alec wishes to feed, and Jane is accompanying." Demetri replied somberly.

"Ah, I see." Alec must have still be thirsty, the thirst of a vampire as young as he cannot be quenched as easily as a vampire of my age. Felix started the car, and drove off of the landing strip.

Andrea shifted her position again, curling into me. She suddenly lifted her head up and looked at me.

"Aro?" she said in a daze.

"Shh, dearest…we're very close to Volterra. You'll be able to rest properly soon." She took a deep breath and blinked her eyes.

"But I don't want to rest Aro. I only want to stay with you…" her words caught me slightly off guard. I leaned down and brushed my lips against her forehead, she took a sharp inhale in response.

"I love you Andrea." She raised her head and crinkled her brow.

"Love?" she flushed bright red. "How could you love me?"

"Let's just say that you are the most unique, beautiful, and obscure human I've ever met. From the first time I held your hand, I needed you with me, to be by my side."

She stared at me, unblinking.

"Well, when you say it like that-." She cut off her own sentence, breathing quickly now.

"What is wrong my darling?"

"It's just…I-I just can't-." she growled in confusion.

"Cannot what?"

"It's just…weird."

"How so?"

"I've _never_ ever felt anything towards anyone before. _Never_. I never accepted compliments from my friends, from my family, and now suddenly you're telling me that you _love_ me?" her voice dropped to a shrill whisper. "What about your…" she gestured wildly with her hand. "Your-your mate or whatever…"

_Sulpicia._

I drew straight. "How did you find out about her?" I asked in a deadly whisper.

She shrunk back from me, fear mirrored in her eyes.

"The Cullens told me a lot of things of the Volturi, and they showed me your crest." She dropped her gaze to the pendant hanging on my neck.

"I see." I replied shortly.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted suddenly. "I didn't mean to-." I silenced her with my hand. She dropped her head in shame. I lifted it with two fingers.

"Do not worry…You mean more to me than Sulpicia ever did. She and I have been rather contentious with each other for two decades now…it is her time to go."

_She needed to be disposed of was the correct way to say it._

A traitor to the Volturi she was not, but neither was she loyal.

Andrea's body shook; alarmed, I watched her. She turned away from me, shoulders shrugging.

She had begun to cry.

"Oh no, sweet Andrea…" her name sent chills down my arms. I took her into my arms, pulling her head back under my chin. Her body racked against mine; it must be hurting her.

"If Sulpicia is going to leave, then am I simply her replacement?" she choked between sobs.

_Replacement?_

"Oh no, no," I shook my head slowly. She lifted her head up to look at me. "Sulpicia never existed to me; you have erased her from me." She sobbed once again. Humans shatter so easily…

"She's going to _hate_ me!" she cried. I had to try not to laugh. I couldn't think of one person Sulpicia _didn't _hate.

"No one is going to hate you. I cannot see how that is possible." She blinked back a wave of tears.

"Really?" she croaked. I put my hand underneath her chin.

"Yes," she gazed into my eyes, the sapphire piercing me to my very soul. It was if I actually had one…

A desire to feel her lips was quickly overcoming me. I just could not help myself...she was just too beautiful...in the few moments pause, the desire had turned into a dire need. I leaned forward slightly, yearning for her lips to meet mine. I leaned until our foreheads were touching. She didn't pull away or flinch. I pushed my chin out slightly, until I felt the warmth of her lips.

I was immediately arrested by the tenderness of the kiss. Her lips parted, allowing me to enter her with my tongue. She moaned, and my control almost vanished. I had to fight to stay civil. She put her hands up, and wrapped them around my neck, pulling me towards her. One of her hands snaking into my hair, and twisting it between her fingers.

"Andrea…" I gasped between kisses. The car made a turn onto cobblestone, and I could feel Volterra around me. I pulled away slowly, feeling her collapse in ecstasy.

"No…" she whispered. I smirked, leaning against her forehead.

"Don't worry Andrea…soon; we'll have all the time in the world." I pulled her away from me, and cuddled her close. The car drew to a halt a few moments later, and the door opened on my left.

"Master, welcome back," Demetri said. Andrea sat up, gazing out of the window in awe. I put my head beside hers, and whispered in her ear.

"You'll have plenty of time to explore…come, and meet the rest of your family." I put one hand on her back, pushing her gently out of the car. I followed her out, grasped her hand, and escorted her into the fortress of Volterra.

Felix walked along side me, and placed a finger on my free hand.

_Caius is going to LOVE this…_I smiled slowly.

Caius will meet his match today.

**A/N: Ah, it seems that Aro has fallen in love with her power and not with her…just yet.**


	8. Councils and Contentions

**A/N: First kiss!**

**It's all downhill from here!**

**Aro's POV**

We entered the great hall of the Fortezza di Volterra; Andrea walking slowly behind me. I squeezed her hand to comfort her fears. She must be horrified. The three thrones stood ominously at the end of the hall, two were filled, and one was empty. Caius glared at me as I entered. His stare flickered to Andrea, but flew back to me half of a second later.

"Welcome back, brother." Marcus said from the chair on the left. I smiled and bowed my head back.

"Nice to see you again brother," I raised my head. "No serious business whilst I've been away?"

Caius snorted. "Enough with you ill-mannered games Aro! There is serious business to be conducted here!"

I led Andrea gently around me, and placed her in front of me.

"Andrea, these are my brothers, Caius and Marcus."

She smiled courteously. "Wonderful to finally meet you," She said. I smiled at her bravery. Marcus inclined his head slowly, looking down his nose as her.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Please excuse me, but I'll be showing Andrea to her room." I put my hand on her back, and pointed her towards the door. Caius sprang out of his chair and onto his feet.

"You will be back, I presume, to settle this matter?" he hissed. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Matter? I see no serious matter."

"You know what I mean!" Caius glared angrily. I lowered my eyebrows, dismayed.

"Very well, I will shortly." I pushed Andrea softly out of the throne room. The minute we exited, she exhaled loudly.

"That wasn't so horrible, now was it?" I said softly.

"Only nerve-racking! Marcus stared at me the entire time!" she exclaimed.

"He does tend to stare," I made a mental note to ask Marcus about the connection he saw between Andrea and me. Marcus' power was extremely useful, especially during Sulpicia's latest rage.

He was the first one to tell me when I was waning from Sulpicia's favor. I knew this was occurring before he told me, but by him stating it aloud, it knew it was a matter of time before Sulpicia and I would have to go our separate ways.

We continued down the stone hallway, Andrea's head spinning from side to side in wonder. I smiled to myself and tugged on her hand, leading her to a wooden door, wrought with metal, snaking into beautiful designs all over the door. I pulled a key out of my pocket, and unlocked the door. The massive door swung open, and revealed my bedding chamber. I pressed the door against the wall, opening the way for her.

She walked inside hesitantly, halting a few feet into the room.

"Well…what do you think?" I asked.

"This is…yours?" she asked quietly. I released the door and walked in behind her.

"It is. My personal chambers…which I now give to you." She turned and looked at me. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light.

"It's absolutely beautiful…thank you." I took a step closer, and placed my hands on her arms. She tilted her head upwards to look into my eyes. I leaned forward quickly and kissed her.

She melted immediately into my arms, arching and falling into my body. I wrapped my arms around her, keeping her close to me as I lost myself in her kiss…

I pulled away first, and she rested herself against my chest. I nuzzled my nose into the top of her hair. We stood in silence for several seconds before she put her hands on my chest, and pushed her body away gently.

"You really should get going…I don't want Caius to hate me more than he already does."

I knew that she probably just wanted to be alone. The shock of the location change was probably a little too much for her.

"Rest, I'll be back when you awaken."

She nodded, and turned away from me. I yanked her back to face me and kissed her once again, harder and longer. She accepted the kiss, but did not return it. I pulled away, and then picked her up, and carried her over to the bed. I pulled back the thick quilts, and laid her onto the soft mattress. She closed her eyes instantly, and snuggled into the warm blankets. I kissed her forehead before leaving the room to face the anger of Caius.

…

"And so you just _brought_ her here, without even considering the rest of us? You realize that you have just broken the laws that have been enforced for thousands of years! If the other vampires found out that the Volturi have gone soft-! We'll be facing a revolt! Aro, how could you!" Caius raged. I sat patiently in my throne, rubbing my pointer finger and thumb together, avoiding his furious gaze.

"Caius, you know that I would not be blind to the rest of the coven. Of course I thought of them before I made my decision."

"Oh, obviously! By bringing a _human_, before a bunch of ravenous vampires is putting you in danger, as well as she! You surely did not think that I would let this lie!"

"No Caius, I knew that you would not leave this alone. I'm planning to change her myself."

"Aro, you know you can't change every human that you have a _slight_ attraction to! She'll be useless to the Volturi!" I felt my anger rise as I jumped to my feet.

"Do not make such accusations, Caius." I said in a deadly voice. "You know nothing about her. She possesses a power that I cannot penetrate, and she would be of better use to the Volturi than Sulpicia could _ever_ be! Don't you _dare_ insult Andrea in that way," I caught Marcus looking in the opposite direction.

"What do _you_ think, Marcus? You are a prime component in the decision."

Marcus turned back and looked at me. "I see that the connection from you to her is strong; much stronger that it ever was between you and Sulpicia."

"And…the connection from her to me?"

Marcus paused, as if he was afraid to answer.

"Well?"

"It is weak," He replied. I sighed, and Caius smirked. "But you cannot blame her; she is only a child; love does not come to her as easily as it would to a three thousand year old master. The connection is weak, but, it is growing."

Caius' smirk disappeared.

"I'm going to ask her when she'd like to be changed." I said.

"You're still going ahead with this?" Caius spat.

"Of course, it seems like you're outvoted Caius."

Caius sputtered something incoherent and fast, but then stopped, and took a shallow breath.

"I suppose she can stay, but she _must_ be changed; sooner rather than later."

I beamed at Caius. "But know that you do not have my approval, only my permission."

"Of course, Caius,"

He spun around, and stormed from the hall.

"Ah, he's going to give us some trouble, isn't he?" I sighed to Marcus.

"Why would be any different now? He's always been the one who gave us trouble."

I laughed aloud. "Yes, it is true. Good day brother,"

"Good day." I left the throne room, and walked back to Andrea's room, thinking about what to say to her. I had to tell her that she had to be changed. I mentally rehearsed the conversation, having it go smoothly and quickly. She was intelligent...she would understand.

I entered my bed chamber and almost lost my breath, if I had any breath anyway, at how beautiful she looked, lying in bed. Her hair was spread out across the pillow, her face relaxed and smooth. I strode over and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the goddess before me.

I lifted my hand up and stroked her warm cheek. She stirred, and opened her eyes slowly to look at me.

"Oh, Andrea, I didn't mean to wake you."

She blinked, and sat up.

"That's okay; I wasn't sleeping very well anyways."

I smiled softly, and placed my hand on her arm. "Nightmares?"

"No," she whispered. "Only my reality,"

My face fell. "I did not mean to make your life a living nightmare; I only sought to make your life better…which unfortunately, I have realized, that my intentions were misled."

She jumped at my sudden emotion; confusion etched into her face. "What do you mean?" She asked while she rubbed her eyes.

"Caius had just ordered that you should be changed into an immortal. And that is definitely not making your life better. Unfortunately, the only other alternative is execution." I dipped my head down in shame. I felt her warm fingers on my resting hand. She looked into my red eyes with her beautiful azure ones.

"Aro, I know that you will do what is best…I…" she trailed off. "I'm going to request something from you now."

Hope rose in my chest. "Yes?"

"I want you to change me yourself."

Happiness welled within me. "You mean you'll do it? Choose to be with me forever?" a grin slowly spread across my face.

"Yes. To you: forever and always."

"Oh Andrea!" I yelled in happiness. She leaped in surprise, and then laughed at herself. "That is so wonderful!" I lifted her out of the covers and pulled her into my lap, hugging her against me. "Oh, I'm so happy! Oh…oh, I love you so much."

She giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I-I love you too." She stuttered.

I froze, and pushed her away to hold her at arms length.

"What did you say?"

"I…I said, I love you."

I was surprised to say the least. Could the bond possibly be growing faster than Marcus had predicted?

I pulled her lips to mine, and gave her the most passionate kiss that I have ever experienced. She swooned and moaned, digging her nails into the back of my neck, and twisting my hair in her fingers. We remained entwined for a minute, before she pulled away gasping.

"You know, one of us is still human, we need to breathe!"

I laughed aloud, and pulled her close once again, placing her head below my chin.

"When would you like to be changed?"

She hummed inquisitively to herself before answering. "I would like to wait until I was at least twenty, twenty-one at the most. I just want to be an adult before I'm stuck at that age forever...Is that too long?"

I kissed the top of her head. "Not if you want to wait."

She smiled and cuddled into me. I held her in the safety of my arms until she fell asleep.

I laid her back into the bed, and covered her with the blankets. I kissed her sweet head once again.

"I'll see you in the morning, Andrea...I love you" I whispered, and then left the room.

I had just left the room when I heard a sneer echo through the hall.

"Saying goodnight to your little whore?" I spun around to see the flawless figure of Sulpicia leaning against the wall, glaring at me. I straightened up in annoyance.

"Do not insult yourself like that Sulpicia." I tried one of her most hurtful tactics; sarcasm.

Her eyes flashed with malice.

"You'd better be careful Aro…I'd just hate to see something happen to her while she was sleeping."

I had my hand on her throat a second later.

"You would not _dare_." I growled into her face. She raised her hands in mock surrender.

"I should've known the minute you tired of me, you'd go and find some harlequin to use for your lusts."

I slammed her warningly into the wall.

"I only tired of you, Sulpicia, when you began to stir up betrayal, and your lust turned from me to power. Two mistakes in one swing; you're lucky that I haven't thrown you out of the Volturi."

She laughed maniacally. "You wouldn't be able to do that even if you wanted to! You know that if I was thrown out, I'd rebel, and cause a lot of problems for you. Besides, I'm too well liked by the rest of the coven; you'd be outvoted."

"Oh, but you're wrong Sulpicia." I knew for a fact, that through the thoughts of the coven, Sulpicia was the most feared of the group, because of her manipulative manner, and power hungry attitude.

She glared into my eyes; she knew what I was thinking. I released her suddenly from the wall, knowing that I'd won this battle. She scoffed loudly, and ran from the hall.

"Felix! Demetri!" I called into the hall. Demetri arrived first, followed closely by Felix.

"Yes, master?" they said in unison.

"I need one of you to watch Andrea, and make sure that Sulpicia does _nothing _to harm her. Understood?"

"Yes master, I shall take the first watch." Felix replied.

"Thank you Felix." I continued to walk away from her room, when Demetri caught up with me. He touched my hand with his finger.

"_Master, you seem distraught. Sulpicia has got you in a sordid mood, doesn't she?_" I faced him.

"Yes Demetri…Sulpicia definitely has me disappointed; so tragic to watch her spiral out of control like that."

"_I know. She shoved me against the wall as she ran from you."_

"And for that, I am sorry Demetri."

"_No need to worry master; I am much stronger than her. Tell me if this is horrible to say, but to see her in such a bad mood amuses me._"

I chuckled aloud. "Do not worry Demetri; she will soon be out of our hair."

Demetri removed his finger, and gave me a curious look.

"Do you mean…?"

"You will know when an actual decision is made."

Demetri stopped walking, and I continued on, away from Andrea's room.

_Sulpicia has become dangerous, and needs to be disposed of. I'll bring it up in council tomorrow._

Curiously, when I thought of Andrea, the first thing that sprang to mind was the feelings I had about her; not her special gift_. _

_I will do anything to keep my Andrea safe._

**A/N: So she is able to distract him from his lust for power? Maybe not completely, but there is something special about her…**


	9. Athenodora

**Andrea's POV**

The comfortable coverings of the bed did nothing to lull me to sleep.

I rolled over several times, shifting positions, and turning pillows, but nothing helped. Now, I was sure to be awake all night thinking; hearing Aro and Sulpicia fight right outside of the bedroom.

_"Saying goodnight to your little whore?"_ she'd asked; her voice laced with venom.

_Whore? _

Sure, I was a little over-zealous with kissing him, but can you blame me? I've never experienced any kind of intimacy in my life; and now suddenly, I had the epitome of romance within my grasp.

Aro must've been furious. Even with the little time I've spent with him, I knew that he cared very deeply for me. This puzzled me; why would he settle for an average orphan?

Sulpicia sounded very angry, but had they been fighting before my arrival? It sounded like they had…but I couldn't be sure.

_Sulpicia must hate me._

I rolled again, now uncomforted by fear of Sulpicia.

_I'd better watch my back; she'll be rearing for me._

I heard a scuffle in the silence from behind the door. My heart lurched, and I held my breath, filling my chest with aching pressure as I pulled the covers up to my chin; making a weak gesture to hide.

"H-hello?" I whispered into the piercing darkness. "Anyone there?"

The door opened slowly; light flooding the room slowly the further it opened. A large, bulky silhouette stood ominously in the doorway. I thought my heart was going to explode. The silhouette chuckled.

"Don't be afraid, it's me, Felix."

I exhaled loudly, releasing the pressure in my chest. "Felix," I said on the exhale.

"You're heartbeat is going to give me a headache."

I blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry…I'll try to calm down. Don't be so foreboding next time!"

He laughed a throaty laugh. I took several deep breaths to even out my heart rate. Felix lowered himself into a chair in the corner.

"What're you doing here? Fancied paying me a late-night visit?"

"Aro sent me to watch you."

_Of course; where he couldn't be, he'd send someone else._

"From Sulpicia?" I strained my eyes to locate him in the room; as he'd disappeared from my sight. The open door closed suddenly, sending my heart rate up again.

"Stop it!" he growled. I scoffed loudly.

"Well, maybe you should stop startling me!"

"Fine! I'll do my best!" I heard the chair creak in the darkness as he sat back down.

"What were, uh, Aro and Sulpicia fighting about?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Issues they've had for a _long_ time."

"How long?"

"It's not your place to dig, and neither is it mine to tell."

"Fine, be difficult. I'll figure it out myself." The room quieted as I plunged myself into thought.

"How's that going for you?" Felix said smugly.

"It would be going better if I just had _silence_." I snapped back. He chortled once.

"You're so much fun to tease, you know that?"

"I am not!" he laughed again.

"Yes you are!" I caught his game, and stopped reacting. "You catch on fast."

"I always was a fast learner."

The room became silent one again as I killed the conversation. I rolled over in my bed, cuddling into the sheets, seeing Aro's face in my head and using it to comfort me.

Felix broke the silence after several minutes. "Sulpicia was never good for him."

I lifted my head up to look at him. "Come again?"

"She's too manipulative; always has been. She used his position of power to get everything she wanted, draining him of position and emotion. He deserves better."

I blinked and licked my lips in thought.

"And you're telling me this because…?"

"Come on, I know you're curious to hear about her. You've scrounging for information since you first heard her name." It was creepy how much he could insinuate about me from only knowing me for a day.

"I…well…I just heard the way she treated him, and I must say…it made me angry."

"Oh?"

"Yes it did. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that, especially not by her. Why hasn't he separated from her before now?"

Felix shifted position in his chair. "Because it's not that easy,"

"I heard her say something about 'causing problems' for him; does it have anything to do with that?"

He paused, and I could almost see him touching in huge chin in thought.

"Yes, Aro, along with every other vampire here, has a dirty history. If it was dug up, and brought before the public's eyes, then they would have a full scale rebellion on their hands. That's everyone's problem. But more importantly, she could tell Marcus about-." He cut himself off suddenly.

"Tell Marcus what? _What?_" I grew impatient at his standing silence.

"It's not my place."

"Oh come on, you can't get me started like that, and then just leave it off!"

"Remember what I said about dirty laundry? Forget it." He replied through gritted teeth. "I'm afraid I've said too much already. Go to sleep."

I opened my mouth to snap back, but decided that I'd rather to follow a piece of advice my grandma had given me; _better to lose in silence than violence._

"Okay, fine Felix. Goodnight." I placed my head back onto the pillow, and lost myself in thought. I reviewed the earlier conflict with Aro and Sulpicia, clinging to every word.

I remembered hearing a _thud_ after she threatened to hurt me.

_What was that, I wonder? Surely, he didn't hit her…I can't imagine Aro hitting anybody_. _Who am I kidding? Felix said he had dirty laundry; and you've only known him for a day_.

I fell asleep to these nagging thoughts.

…

When I woke up, I was surprised to find that I'd actually fallen asleep. The nagging thoughts were still streaming through my mind, but they were much less of a bothering priority to sort them out. Felix had left sometime during the night; Demetri sat in his chair, eyeing me wearily. I inhaled slowly, stretching out my limbs before sitting up in bed.

"Good morning." I said loftily.

"Good morning," he muttered. "I trust you slept well?"

"Well enough." I pulled back the covers and got out of bed. A small pinching pain came from my hips; I pulled up my shirt to see what was wrong. I'd completely forgotten that I'd fallen asleep in my clothes. My jeans had dug into my hip, leaving deep, angry red lines. "Ow,"

"Gianna is out shopping today to bring you some new clothes. Is there anything specific other than clothes that you will require?"

I ran my fingers across the red lines in a lame attempt to soothe them.

"Ah, no. Clothes will be just great."

"Very well," Demetri was very brusque and short. I awkwardly stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do. I pulled my shirt down, hiding the lines. His eyes flashed to my exposed skin, and then back to me. "Since you seem to be up and about, I'll leave you." I could see that he just wanted to get away from me; watching me all night was probably pretty tedious. Or was it because I smelled good?

"Yeah, okay. Tell Felix thanks." He didn't reply, but stood swiftly and left the room. He closed the enormous door behind him, sending an ominous closing echo about the room. Still standing in the middle of the room, I turned and re-examined my surroundings. I noticed some heavy curtains hanging in the corner that I had missed when I first saw the room.

It is pretty dark in here…I moved so quickly that I stumbled over my own feet, but I regained my footing in two steps. I grasped the curtains tightly, and threw them aside. Disappointment washed through me as I saw nothing but a brick wall behind them. What a stupid use for curtains.

A light and high pitched giggle echoed across the room. I turned to see who had entered silently.

"I always thought it was funny that they'd have curtains for no reason." The woman was fair-haired, with skin pale and powdery, different from Aro's paper thin skin, and had a friendly smile on her lips. I stared at her, caught completely off guard by her presence.

"Ah…hi,"

She giggled again. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I just had to meet you! There's been talk of nothing else for last little while."

"R-really? Nothing else?"

"Not really, just Caius and Aro arguing through the entire night, Sulpicia insulting Aro under her breath-"

"Caius is kind of a pain, isn't he?" I muttered.

"-and you talking in your sleep," she continued as if I had not interrupted.

"Talking in my-oh!" I interrupted, flushing with embarrassment.

"Oh, it's quite all right! It was actually quite adorable." She closed the door quietly behind herself, and strode over to sit in Felix's vacant chair.

"What exactly did I say?" I asked intensely, falling back onto the bed.

"Not much. You just muttered a lot, it sounded like you were talking to yourself. At one point you did say Aro's name…several times in a row."

_Oh great!_

"Did he, by any chance, hear it?" I whispered.

"I think so. Even though you didn't scream it loudly, it wasn't hard to hear you. We are vampires, you know…" she trailed off. I put my head in my hands, feeling the burning skin against my cold hands.

"Please don't be embarrassed, I envied you as I listened to you dream."

I lifted my head out of my palms. "Really?"

"Yes. I still wish that I could dream. This isn't the life I would've chosen for myself." I debated with myself whether or not to pry into her story. I decided to just ask innocently.

"So…why did you become a vampire?"

_Yeah, that's subtle._

She shifted her eyes uncomfortably. "It wasn't exactly a choice."

"…and…?" I gestured with my hands for her to continue, but she shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry…maybe one day I'll disclose it to you." I felt a pang for digging up whatever painful memory she was obviously trying to repress.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you-."

She cut me off with a gesture of her hand. "It's okay…you deserve to know, I'll just, tell you when I feel a little more comfortable. I mean, after all, I don't even know you." Her expression lightened, and she smiled again. "How rude of me! I've completely skipped introductions! I'm Athenodora," she extended her cold hand to shake. I leaned forward and took it, feeling how much colder her hands were than mine.

"I'm Andrea."

She giggled again. "I know." She smiled widely.

"So what's you relation to the Volturi?"

"Caius is my husband."

I spluttered internally, and did a double take, regretting the earlier quip at him.

"I-I didn't mean…he's not a _complete_ pain, I mean he's just-."

"No, you're right, he is a pain." She laughed; I chuckled uncertainly. "He's just been in a bad mood for the last thousand years."

"Why?" I almost wanted to ask if he was PMS-ing or something, but I didn't dare.

"It was something involving a fight with the werewolves. He won't give me details, but I know it affected him deeply."

"Huh." There was an awkward moment of silence between the two of us, but it didn't last long. Athenodora sat up, listening.

"Well, it seems that Gianna's a faster shopper than I'd taken her for…"

"She's back?"

Athenodora nodded. Gianna knocked twice on the door.

"Come in!" I called. The door opened, and the first thing I saw was numerous fluffy petticoats peeking from behind the door. I leaned forward to try and locate Gianna in the midst of the crazy fabrics. She poked her head out of the downy coats. I was surprised to see that it was the same human woman who ran the reception desk.

"I hope these will do. I didn't know your size so I had to make an estimate." Gianna said, lifting up the bags that she held.

Athenodora jumped up excitedly.

"Oh, this is so exciting! Come Gianna, let's get her dressed!"

I stood up hesitantly. "I really can do this myself…"

Athenodora waved her hand impatiently. "Come, come, you wouldn't be able to get this petticoat on yourself!" Gianna set all of the dresses down onto the ground, stepping over them to get to me.

"You're not wearing any petticoats!" I pointed accusingly at Athenodora.

She shrugged. "I never much liked them, but these will look ravishing on you! Wonderful job, Gianna."

Gianna smiled. "What can I say? I enjoy shopping."

Athenodora pulled me by my arm to stand in the middle of the room.

Gianna picked up a crème silk blouse, and held it up to me. "I think I might've estimated correctly." She gleamed with satisfaction.

"Get the skirt!" Athenodora reached down and picked up an emerald green skirt. She threw it over my head, and wrenched it around my waist. I shrieked out in surprise.

"Ah, this fits just wonderfully! You're a wonder, Gianna!"

Gianna chuckled from the other side of me. "The jeans will have to come off, of course…" She looked at me expectantly, and it took me a moment to register what she'd just said.

I reached under the full skirt and removed my jeans, throwing them into the middle of the floor. I straightened up, and felt Gianna's bronze arms reached around me, tugging at my shirt.

"Ah!" I swiped at her hands. "I'll take it off myself, thank you." I crossed my arms and pulled my shirt over my head. Gianna quickly covered my bare skin with the shirt. The silk was cold, and gave me a slight shock as it made contact with my skin, but warmed a few moments later, and laid softly on my skin. The shirt was plain, with a few creases on the sides to give it shape, cap-sleeved and had a V-neck that dipped dangerously low into my front.

She tugged at the back as she laced up the corset-like ties in the back. Athenodora tugged at the skirt a few times, throwing my balance off just enough to make falling onto the ground a threat, but she always steadied me with a quick grasp on my shoulder. For only knowing her a few minutes, I was really growing to like Athenodora. She reminded me creepily of Alice…their mannerisms were very similar, even the way they both laughed.

The women began talking to each other, but I was beginning to zone out. Their voices faded in and out of my attention.

"…the hair…"

"…make sure that's tied…"

"Andrea?" My name shocked me out of my inattentiveness. I looked at Athenodora, startled. "You okay?"

"Fine, I'm just kind of…overwhelmed." I breathed loudly.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful sister."

_Sister_…_was she hinting towards something?_

"Andrea, your bra will have to come off." Gianna chimed in from in front of me.

"Wait, what?"

"The shirt; it's got built in support, you look a little…bulky."

I turned sideways to look in the vanity mirror. The double padded chest of the outfit made me look disgustingly disproportionate. I blushed at the comment about my breasts.

"I'll-I'll get that." Quickly, I reached up behind the half-laced shirt and unhooked the straps, freeing the brassiere from me. I pulled it swiftly from under the shirt, and tossed it to lie with my jeans strewn on the floor. I glanced in the mirror again, relieved by the results. The dress definitely made me look bustier, but in a more controlled and sophisticated way that any of my other shirts did.

She finished lacing up my blouse and skirt, and turned me around to look into the full-body mirror on the other side of the room.

"Well? What do you think?" Gianna stepped back, out of the view of the mirror. I admit; I was breathtaking. The emerald skirt went wonderfully with my pale skin, giving me a rather ghostly effect. I smiled sheepishly, not used to myself looking so stunning.

"You'll just have to brush through hair, and you'll look wonderful. Aro will love you."

_Aro…_

His very name made my heart race.

"Come; let's play with your hair." Gianna and Athenodora took both of my arms and led to over to the gilded vanity. I sat onto a cushy chair, and looked at my reflection.

"Not much needs to be done, she's already so beautiful." Gianna said.

"True, but let's see if we can't fluff some of these curls." Athenodora said, taking a handful of my hair in her hand.

Several brush strokes and comb prodding later they untangled my hair and laid it on my shoulders. Athenodora leaned down next to me; our faces interestingly contrasted in the dull light.

"You look absolutely ravishing. Come Gianna, let us leave her be. I think we've played with her enough."

"Thanks guys, this is really nice…do you think Aro will like it?" I asked.

"I love it."

The three of us spun around to see Aro standing in the doorway, his face in awe.

"Come Gianna…" Athenodora whispered, she bowed slightly to Aro before her and Gianna raced from the room. I ran my fingers through my hair awkwardly, splashing curls onto my back. Aro approached slowly, examining me like I was the rarest artifact in the entire world.

"Andrea…you look absolutely beautiful…" he whispered. I blushed furiously.

"Thank you."

He continued approaching until he was within touching distance. He lowered onto one knee to be at my level. He took my hand from my hair, and clasped it. His touch put gooseflesh on my arms. After a few moments of silence, he chuckled once.

"Still so silent, it is a mystery to me."

He clasped my other hand; his eyes darting around my entire frame, taking in my image.

"I'm very glad you chose to come here." He said; eyes still moving.

"Me too," I murmured back.

He leaned forward and kissed me. His cold lips sending violent chills down my body. I moaned into his mouth, sending his hands to roam freely around my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing myself against him. We stayed lip-locked for several moments before he pulled back.

"I love you." I opened my eyes.

"I love you too." He pressed his forehead to mine, teasing me into wanting to kiss him again.

"Come my love, we have a full day ahead of us." He pulled his head away as he stood up. He clasped my hands once again, pulling me gently to my feet. We stood facing each other for a moment, before he lifted my arm above my head, and twirled me.

"What're you doing?" I asked in mind-twirl.

"Just absorbing how ravishing you are." He twirled me a second time.

"Well, savor while it lasts, because I'm not going to get dressed up this nicely every day."

"And why ever not?"

"It's far too much work."

"Very well then, I'll see to it that Athenodora dresses you every day." He said lightly. I groaned aloud as he pulled me into an embrace.

"In that case, I'll do it myself!"

He laughed, stroking the soft silk of my shirt with the palm of his hand. "We must leave this room quickly before I decide to have you right now."

I gave a lustful giggle, and pushed on his chest playfully.

"Now, now, we mustn't be impatient. Let's just take our time…there's no rush."

"You're right; soon, we'll have all eternity to be with one another."

He released me from his arms, grabbed my hand once again, and led me from the room.

_All eternity…let's just hope it doesn't come too soon._

**Getting a little passionate, are we? Well, how are you liking it? I'm needing some serious feedback here!**

**Review please!**

**Loves from me to you,**

**Dani Jones**


	10. Dirty Laundry

**Andrea's POV**

"Now, what will we be getting you for breakfast?"

Aro and I walked down the dimly lit hall, glued to each other's hips.

"Ah, it doesn't matter…I'm not hungry."

"Come now! I won't have you starving to death. Gianna must have something cooking for herself, let's stop by the kitchen and see if she'll be willing to share."

I heaved an exasperated sigh. "All right, fine." He squeezed me closer as we continued down the corridor. I must say, I was a little bit surprised when he said they had a _kitchen_ in the castle. I was expecting the Volturi to be completely un-technologized, but when we entered the kitchen, my expectations were blown away.

The entire room was plated in marble counters and stainless steel appliances. Gianna stood behind the island counter stirring something that was sizzling on the range.

"Good morning, master." She said in her thin accent.

"Hello Gianna, Andrea is in need of nourishment, would you oblige to helping her attain some?" Aro inquired. I almost laughed aloud at the way that he phrased his request. Gianna nodded frantically up and down.

"_Si si_, I hope that you like sausages." She looked at me, and stirred once. My stomach growled.

"I love sausages!" I replied enthusiastically. She smiled and looked back down at her food. I approached the island counter to watch her cook. The smell of the meat sent a painful pang of sadness to my heart. "Are you planning to pair them with eggs?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled again.

"No! But that does sound delicious doesn't it?"

I rolled my lips in hunger and looked up at Aro. "Don't they look delicious?"

He wrinkled his nose and turned his head slightly. "Not particularly; I prefer some O positive and hemoglobin myself."

Gianna stifled a laugh with a cough. I, however, found nothing funny about his remark.

Alec entered the kitchen silently, and I was caught off-guard when I saw him standing behind Aro. Alec touched his pointer finger onto Aro's hand. Aro concentrated on something in the distance; his eyes going out of focus. Then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Very well then, I'll be with them shortly." Alec removed his finger from Aro's hand, and left wordlessly. "I'm very sorry Andrea, but I'm needed in council. I'll be stopping by later to check up on you. Gianna, help her if she requires assistance with anything."

Gianna gave a small noise of compliance. Aro walked around the island to give me a hug and a kiss on the head before departing. I stood in silence after he left, watching the empty door frame for several seconds before I broke my gaze.

"So, you said you wanted eggs, do you like them a certain way?" Gianna asked.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, I'll just do them myself." I scurried over to the enormous silver fridge and pulled it open. For just one human living amongst the vampires, there was an abundance of food in the fridge. I found the eggs quickly, picked them up and placed them on the counter. Gianna removed the sausages from the pan and placed them on a stoneware plate.

"Use this; it's already hot." She wiped the excess grease from the pan with surprising speed, and then motioned for me to use it. I took her place behind the island and cracked the eggs open over the scorching pan. Gianna sat down at the bar, and began cutting up the sausages.

While the eggs were cooking, I was zoning out again and reminiscing of the conversation of the previous night between Aro and myself. My memory was only bringing me half of the conversation, and I was having trouble remembering details, but the few words that rang loud and clear in my memory were the ones, 'I love you."

_Maybe I was a little quick to give him that part of me. It was incredibly in-the-moment…_

I began to regret uttering those words. Receiving special attention was something that I wasn't used to in the least sense, and it was odd for me to suddenly have so much of it.

My thoughts began to stray to Athenodora, and how welcoming and kind she'd been to me this morning. The thought of Athenodora led to me thinking about the dress she'd put me in.

_I'd better get an apron; if I ruined this just after just putting it on, Athenodora would have my skin…_

I grumbled to myself as I set down the spatula, pulled an apron from a hook on the wall, and tied it around myself.

"There are plenty left for you if you…" Gianna trailed off when I didn't respond. "Andrea?"

I snapped out of my stupor. "Sorry…"

"Something's obviously got you preoccupied. Care to share?" she put a piece of sausage in her mouth while I removed the eggs and placed them on a plate.

"Just…thinking,"

"About…?"

I leaned against the counter and began to devour my eggs. I swallowed the first mouthful quickly to answer her question. "Just stuff…I'm trying to decide whether I really made the right choice by coming here."

"At least you had a choice."

"Not really," I remembered the circumstances in which I'd made my choice. The noise of Alice's neck cracking flooded my ears, setting my hair on edge. I winced at the memory.

She seemed to guess what I was thinking. "Aro can be pretty pressing when he wants to be. But he's not nearly as manipulative as Sulpicia or Jane."

I looked up from my plate to look at her bronze face. "How did you-?"

"I didn't exactly choose to live with the Volturi either." She intertwined her hands, and leaned onto the counter. "I witnessed Demetri and Felix killing a human while I was in the forest outside of the city. I should've been killed on the spot, but Aro intervened and took pity on me." I just about spluttered my eggs across the counter. She continued.

"He took interest in me; I think it might've been my looks, but he said that he would spare my life if I would give myself to him once."

_Give-? _

I exhaled through pursed lips. "As in…like…?" I motioned with my hands. I wasn't really keen on broaching on the awkward subject of sex. She nodded.

"So, I did. And let me just say; it was _spectacular_. I've never met a man who could make love like he could." she said smugly. I blushed at the very concept of Aro 'making love.'

"What did Sulpicia-?" Gianna shushed me suddenly and looked around the kitchen.

"She doesn't know," she leaned across the counter and whispered. My eyes widened.

"So why didn't Aro dump Sulpicia for you?" she pulled back and mouthed the word 'dump' to herself in confusion. I closed my eyes, shook my head, and rephrased my question. "Why is Sulpicia still with Aro if you…uh…"

Her lips pulled into a small smile. "Even if he thought I was beautiful, I knew his heart still belonged to her. His fancy for me waned after that, but he still didn't want me killed. He made me the secretary of the Volturi, and I'm hoping that one day, he'll just _change_ me so that I can be like him." My eyes flicked back and forth between my plate and her face.

"So…" I drew out the word, "You and Aro slept with each other?" She smirked and nodded. "And Sulpicia doesn't know?" she nodded again.

"I guess he was just lonely,"

_How do I know that he won't do the same thing to me? Am I just an object to be used and possessed? But there's no more room for secretaries…he'll just kill me and enjoy drinking my blood while he laughs about how I fell for his ploy…_

Confusion welled up inside of me.

_How could Sulpicia be any more manipulative than he has been?_

I couldn't take being in the room with Gianna anymore. "Excuse me," I said sharply before I swept myself out of the room, leaving my unfinished eggs on the counter.

I lifted my skirt and ran down the hall; my shoes clacking loudly with every step.

_I just need to be alone…somewhere where I don't have anything to remind me of Aro._

I kept running, having no idea where I was running to. Corner after corner, and I was getting more and more lost in the monstrous fortress of Volterra.

I slowed my pace to a jog, huffing and puffing from the sprint. I dropped my head and kept jogging, turning another corner. My momentum was cut short when I ran directly into a brick wall. I screamed in surprise, and fell onto my back in a heap.

I groaned and lifted my head. To my horror, I realized that I hadn't run into a brick wall at all, but rather, directly into Sulpicia. She stared at me with furious eyes; red around the edges but deep and black in the center. I gasped and scrambled onto my hands and knees. I began to stand up, but she kicked me in the side with her stone foot. I cried out in pain, and collapsed onto my stomach.

"Don't bother getting up. If it was up to me, I'd kill you _right now_." She fumed. My heart began pounding. I considered fighting her, but I knew it would be futile. _Maybe this is how it all ends…_I closed my eyes and braced, waiting for the attack. The anticipating silence was unnerving. I jumped when she clicked her tongue three times.

"So small and weak…pitiful." she rolled me over onto my back with her indestructible foot. I opened my eyes to see her face inches from mine. I felt no breath on my face; she was probably holding her breath as to not be tempted to drink my blood.

"I don't think Aro would be very happy with me killing you…but you're just so, _delicious_ smelling…" she took a sharp inhale and rolled her eyes as she exhaled. "I think he'll find another harlot…"

_I wonder if she knows about Gianna. Is she insinuating that there were others?_

Her throat emitted a terrible growl as she leaned up to stand on her feet. She raised her hand slowly, looking like she was about to give some oath, and I watched with horrified eyes as all of the muscles in her powerful arms seized.

_Mom, dad, grandma, grandpa…here I come_. I thought in vain.

"Sulpicia!" a high voice screeched from the end of the hall. Sulpicia lurched forward and stopped in mid-swipe. Athenodora rushed to stand above me. Sulpicia gave Athenodora a smug look; I flinched as her hand flew towards my face. When I opened my eyes, her hand was completely still; hovering above me.

"Don't be so worried Dora…I was just helping her up from a _nasty_ fall…"

I took her vocal clue and grasped Sulpicia's freezing hand reluctantly. She hoisted me to my feet roughly and then shoved me away from her quickly. My shoulder blade seared with acute pain from her powerful yank.

"Watch yourself, because I'll be watching your every step." She scoffed, turned on her heel, and disappeared. I clutched my arm to immobilize my shoulder. Athenodora placed her cold hand on my back, and led me from the corridor.

"I'm really sorry…Sulpicia's very…moody and possessive."

"She has a right to be. She's Aro's mate." I spat.

Athenodora hesitated. "Well…they're not technically bound by any law-marriage that is-but yes, it is assumed that they are mates. But their love for each other has been sadly diminishing."

"Hmph," I responded shortly, trying to end the conversation.

"I wanna take a look at your shoulder."

"It's fine!" I yelled a little too loudly.

"Andrea…" she growled warningly.

"Just-just leave me! I wanna get away! Can't you understand that?" I screamed in anguish. Athenodora halted as I continued stomping down the hall. I turned the next corner, and broke into a run again. My shoulder screamed in protest, but I didn't care.

A door ended the path of the long and twisted hallway. I wrenched open the door and sprinted up the newly-revealed spiral stairs. Curtain billowed back and forth ominously at the top of the long spiral stairs. I stopped just in front of them, testing them with my hands first to make sure that there wasn't a brick wall behind them like in my quarters. I pushed with my good arm, and felt no barrier.

I pulled them aside impatiently, and burst onto a balcony on the outside of the fortress. I stopped in my tracks, and shielded my eyes with my hand at the harsh light of the sun. I inhaled deeply, smelling the sweet morning air. I walked farther out onto the balcony, lowering my hand as I adapted to the much-needed sunlight, and taking in the beauty of the rolling green hills that lay on the horizon.

I walked over to the edge of the balcony, putting my hands on the cold stones, and gazing down around the square filling quickly with people going about their business. The air was clear and tinted with the scent of exotic spices, and the sound of chattering people slowly filled my ears. At that moment, my troubles melted away. I looked around the square, admiring the fountain standing at its center, watching the water glisten as it poured from the top of the angel holding a bowl above her head.

As suddenly as they had disappeared, my troubles came right back to worry me. I placed my head in my hands, leaning on the wall, feeling the rough stone dig into my elbows. I sat in that position for a long time as I thought about my eventful morning.

_Am I just another piece of entertainment for Aro? Is that just what he does? Go around to rural areas, finding secluded and lonely young women, and dazzle them into bed with him?_

_No, no I believe that he loves me._

_So? The rest of the women he slept with probably thought so too._

_What others? Gianna is the only one I know about, she never said that there were others._

_Hello? It's called reading between the lines! Listening between the-oh, whatever!_

_Besides being seductive, he's also _very_ capable of killing you at any moment. Why would he keep you alive if you're so appetizing?_

_Because of his lust for power; it's my talent that is keeping me alive…_

"Stop!" I screamed to no one. I lifted my head from my hands, and rubbed my raw elbows. The pain in my shoulder was dying down, and I was able to use both arms freely now.

"You are _killing_ me!" I recognized Athenodora's voice, and turned to see her standing in the shadows of the curtains. "Come in here at once and tell me what is wrong!"

I put my hands on my hips and stared at her.

"Please! Don't make me come out there." She said sternly. I rolled my eyes and walked towards her irritably. I snaked around her in the doorway, and began to run down the stairs two at a time. She jumped ahead of me and grabbed my hand. "Come with me."

She led me back down the same hallway, but turned in the opposite direction I'd come from, and down another dimly lit passage. She stopped in front of two very large doors.

"What's in there?" I asked. She pulled the doors open effortlessly, and gestured for me to enter. The room was black as pitch, and I could hear every footstep echo off around the room.

"What is this?" the room was suddenly flooded with light from a chandelier high above the floor. The room was an enormous ballroom, lined with flowers in vases, candelabras and mirrors on all sides. I took another step forward onto the massive floor.

"This is one of my favorite rooms. The St. Marcus Day ball is in here every year." Athenodora informed me.

"It's beautiful," I strode over to the nearest vase and stroked a beautiful red rose sticking out of the top.

"Okay," she took a deep and steadying breath. "Tell me what's tormenting you."

"Oh, Athenodora-"

"Dora." She corrected.

"…Dora, there's just too much…"

"I've got all the time in the world." She pulled a small velvet cushioned chair, and sat down. I began pacing back and forth on the marble floor, and poured out my heart to the only friend I had in all of Italy.

**This just keeps getting worse and worse for her, doesn't it? R&R please!**


	11. Settling the Dust

**A/N: Okay, I'm lacking in reviews here…I'm beginning to feel lost! *hugs self, and rocks back and forth***

**Anyways, it has been a little while since we saw Aro, so let's drop by for a little visit…**

**Aro's POV**

Council was agonizingly tedious today.

A great deal of it was just reports from different covens to see how each were behaving, and the rest consisted of shallow arguments and discussions on matters of insignificance. Being a powerful leader can have its disadvantages…

Every single time my eyes met with Caius', he made sure that I saw the glare resting on his brow. I smiled in spite of it, sending him into an even fouler mood. I knew exactly why he was glaring, and it had nothing to do with council.

"That's quite enough for today." Marcus concluded. "It is times like this when I wish I could sleep…"

I laughed once, "I as well brother…"

I left Marcus and Caius in the throne room, and went off in search of my dear Andrea. My senses welcomed the dimly-lit hallways as I left the chamber bathed in the afternoon light. I made my way to Andrea's bed chamber, and was unsurprised to see it vacant. I guessed that she would want to explore; it was only human nature.

I smiled to myself, and moved down the hall. I peeked into the kitchen, and saw no one. I continued down the hall, checking down every long corridor branching off to the sides. I stopped at the end of the long twisting hallway, my senses primed for any sounds or movements. A child screamed in delight outside of the walls, a piece of brick broke off from a wall to my right, falling with a profound _chink_ to the floor...

I turned to my right, and started down a new hall, still listening intently. I switched my acute senses to my nose, lifting every scent from its resting surface, searching for her sweet, addicting scent. I smelt the roses from the rooms next to me, and the remnants of the revolting sausage that Gianna was cooking this morning.

_Ah, Gianna…what a foolish mistake._ I thought bitterly. Three years of torture for me and the rest of the Volturi because of her tempting scent, traded for a rash moment of lust. Since that experience, I promised myself that I would only share that part of me with someone that I truly loved. Unfortunately, that ruled out Sulpicia. But refusing myself to Sulpicia was no easy task. Besides the overwhelmingly existing guilt, she was extremely calculating, and was able to double or triple the guilt with a pout and a few choice words.

In fact, that's when she began to be vengeful and bitter; the day that I refused her.

I could see that she was hurt, but what could she possibly expect? Half of the guilt came every time I saw Sulpicia's face, the other half was every time I looked away…I knew that she truly didn't care about me…her lust turned to power far before the incident with Gianna.

Sulpicia wasn't always so outwardly angry. She used to be extremely kind, and compassionate. I've found that kindness doesn't help you rise in the ladder of command…doesn't help you gain the necessary power to rule. That was her objective the entire time; to rule at my side, and rule the Volturi through whisperings into my ear.

Marcus approached me soon after Sulpicia had gone bitter, revealing to me that her loyalty was no longer to the Volturi…or to me. I immediately wanted her thrown out, but according to the coven's laws, she has to have reasonable cause…and weakening ties doesn't qualify.

I growled frustratingly at the returning memory; icy hatred towards my past actions building up quickly in my chest. In times like these, some soothing Italian opera would calm my nerves. I loved opera, almost as much as I loved the music Andrea played on the piano.

_That's what I need to do…I need to give her a piano, so that she can play for me whenever I need to hear it._

I shook my head impatiently; made a mental note to get Andrea a piano, ended my thoughts, and re-primed my senses to find her. They did not fail me this time.

My nose picked up her scent almost immediately; gathered in a small puddle on the ground.

_What was she doing lying on the ground?_

I smelled another scent, one that was sharp and painful. It was Sulpicia's scent.

Fear rose within me.

_If she has laid one _CLAW _on Andrea, it will be her last day as a monster…_

Relief swept through my as I picked up Athenodora's scent entering from the other side of the hallway. I sniffed around frantically, hoping that Andrea made it out of the hallway unaccompanied by Sulpicia. Fortunately, I found another trail of hers; leading in the direction that Athenodora's scent had entered from. I ran down the hall, following the scent like an excited puppy would. Athenodora's scent stopped in the middle of the hallway, but Andrea's continued.

I followed it to the door at the end of the corridor, opened the door with such force, that I almost unhinged it, and flew up the stairs. I reached the exit to the outside of the castle, and hesitated. Going outside into the sunlight was _definitely_ out of the question, and besides, her scent faded on the other side of the door. I turned my head, inhaling both scents, and comparing the intensity of each.

_She doubled back, _I thought to myself. _And it smells like Athenodora was here as well…_

I turned on my heel and ran back down the stairs.

I was beginning to get very close, because I could hear her speaking aloud. If my heart was beating, it would have begun racing. Her voice rang sweetly from the ballroom; I stopped outside of the ballroom doors, listening to her musical voice.

"What am I supposed to do, Dora? These feelings are just too overwhelming to bear…I wish I could just see my grandparents again…if only they hadn't hit that _stupid_ animal!" She'd begun to cry as I continued listening.

"Shh…I know…just talk to Aro…he's very understanding…" Athenodora spoke soothingly to Andrea. Athenodora paused, and I knew she could sense my presence. With no more need to hide, I stepped into the doorway.

"Dearest Andrea…" I swept into the room and took Andrea from Athenodora's arms. "Quiet now…hush now…" she sniffed loudly, and hid her face in the jacket of my suit. Athenodora stood silently, and disappeared from the room. I replaced her spot on the cushy chair, placing Andrea in my lap, and rocking her back and forth smoothly.

She took a deep inhale, and drew herself upwards and away from my chest. "Aro…I need to speak to you." She whispered.

I smiled and stroked her bare arm. "I'm listening,"

She looked down and took a few short breaths. "I'm…confused."

I furrowed my brows. "I don't understand,"

"I feel very lost…in a matter of days, I've lost my only remaining family, and met someone who loves me. It's just…" she trailed off.

"And it is all happening a little fast for you." I finished her sentence. She nodded slowly. "I see…"

She snapped her head upwards and looked into my eyes. "Why do you love me? Is it my power? Hmm? Is it because I was just too _interesting_ and different that you had to keep me close for further observation? It that it? Or did you pick me from the beginning; another human to satisfy your lusts, and found the power as an extra surprise?" She closed her mouth so quickly, her teeth jarred against each other. She was breathing heavily, her eyes filled to the brim with inquisitiveness and irritation.

Her question tore through my skin, almost breaking what was left of my heart. She probably expected me to be angry, but I was the farthest thing from being upset.

"I'm sorry that you think that. And no, that is not why I was drawn to you. Yes, you were a new discovery for me, but apart from your power, I found you to be extremely beautiful, compassionate, selfless, and strong. Losing your family in that short of time must be heart-wrenching." I re-thought through her question as she blinked once, not removing her stare from my monstrous eyes. "How did you lose your parents?"

Her stare faltered, and she took a shuddering breath. "They were murdered…by vampires, I'm pretty sure." She said in a low voice. I squeezed her tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Andrea…it must've been hard for you."

"Actually…it was only hard for the first few weeks. My grandma took most of the brunt. It must've been horrible for her to answer all of the questions. 'Where's mommy? Where's daddy? Are they coming back? Have they called yet?' After a short while, I just kind of accepted that they weren't coming back. One day, I just told myself that they were dead. Then grandma showed me the newspaper article, and I learned how they'd died. The similarity between my parents and grandparents deaths are unnerving…I've just learned to take care of myself."

"You're very mature, Andrea. That's one of your outstanding qualities."

"Thanks." She muttered. "You're so patient and kind with me. Why? I must be driving you crazy with my emotional roller-coaster."

I chortled quietly. "Three thousand years of practice. And there's something about your face that makes it so that I could never be upset with you."

She looked up at me, shifting her watch between my two eyes. She bit her lip and whispered, "Really?"

I nodded.

"You might want to retract that statement." She said.

"Why ever so?" I raised my eyebrows.

She chewed on her lip nervously. "I know about Gianna."

The word 'Gianna' sent an overwhelming wave of guilt over me. I felt incredibly ashamed at the thought of Andrea knowing of my horrid past. Knowing of the terrible mistakes I'd made. I dipped my head downward in shame.

"Gianna is a mistake that I will regret for the rest of time. You must know that." I raised my head to look at her. "I was completely and wholly…how do you humans say it? Desperate? Sulpicia was making my existence miserable, and when I saw Gianna…teetering so close to death, I just couldn't let such a beautiful creature go to waste. My reason was blinded by my greed. I promised myself that I wouldn't let that happen again. Sulpicia doesn't know, nor should she ever…" I trailed off, hoping that Andrea would add something. But she didn't…she just sat completely still.

Silence; the room rang with it. I released my arms from around her, giving her the chance to flee from me. "I will understand if you don't wish to be with me. I will promise to let you live if you wish to go…"

She cut me off with her touch on my cheek. "I understand what it's like to be lonely, and I don't blame you for Gianna…just promise me one thing."

"Anything," I almost pleaded.

"Promise me that you will keep your own promise…and only be with the one you truly love. Even if it is not me."

Her request surprised me. I was expecting something along the lines of, 'tell me every little thing you've done wrong now', or, 'cut Gianna out of the picture, you're mine now'. I wasn't expecting her to be so _understanding_. Ah, another wondrous quality…another reason that I loved her.

I grasped her hands in mine. "I promise." She smiled, and leaned against my shoulder. "I guess I have just kept my promise." She pulled back away from me, and looked at me again. "I'm with the one that I love." She smiled her beautiful soft smile, running her hands over the shoulder of my suit jacket.

I pulled her closer to me, connecting her lips with mine.

Complete and total joy and love surrounded every particle of me. _I will love you Andrea, forever, and I will never let you go._ She pulled back, nuzzling her head into the hollow of my neck. I felt her mouth open into a yawn against my skin.

"Funny…its only afternoon, and yet, I'm completely exhausted." She said.

I laughed. "Emotions are not a fun thing to deal with, love. They certainly take a toll on one as fragile as you."

"I'm not usually so fragile…" she said defensively.

"No, you're not. You're strong, and I love that about you." I ran my fingers up and down her back, feeling the softness of her hair, when Jane entered the room stealthily.

"Good afternoon master, I have come to inform you that I've returned, and that the hunt is _wonderful_ at this time of day." I caught the little undertone of hidden meaning in her voice.

"Very well Jane, thank you." She bowed her head, and left.

"You must rest, Andrea. There is no use stressing yourself if you're exhausted." I stood up, keeping her in my arms.

She nodded, and didn't reply. I began to walk across the spacious ballroom, when she looked over my shoulder and chuckled aloud.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked; the suspense and mystery tugging at my curiosity.

"It's a myth."

"What do you mean?"

"The mirror," she pointed over my shoulder at the large mirror. "I can see your reflection…traditional vampire writings say that vampires have no reflection…ha, it's just interesting…"

"Oh Andrea, you never cease to surprise me."

I enjoyed the feeling of her warm body against my deathly cold one, feeling every beat of her heart, and listening to every breath that she took. I carried her back to her room, and laid her on top of the bed.

"Aro?" she said as I turned away.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Andrea." I whispered back.

"I won't be resting all day; come and see me later."

"All right," I replied. I left the room quickly and quietly, and decided to take Jane's hint to go on the hunt; quenching a bit of my thirst for the time being.


	12. A Gift for Andrea

**A/N: Ahh, nice to see things settling. The chapter would've been more descriptive of her healing process if it had been from her POV, but I decided that I didn't want thirteen pages of little to no dialogue, so I ushered it along with Aro. Fill in the rest of the holes yourself, that's the beauty of reading!**

**Loves to you all!**

**Andrea's POV**

I awoke to Athenodora smiling pleasantly from the chair at my vanity. I sat up and smiled back.

"Good evening." She said. I swung my feet off the bed, and sat on its edge.

"Evening…how long have I been sleeping?"

"About five hours,"

"Ah," I gave her a look of surprise, "I didn't know I was that tired." She chuckled. I reached down, and pulled at the hem of my flowing skirt, straightening my disheveled self. As I pulled back up, several pains shot from my chest. I winced noticeably, straightening up slowly, clutching at my chest. "Ow…" I lifted the front of my shirt away from myself, and saw multiple black and blue bruises sprouting all over my breasts and mid-section. I gasped aloud.

"What's wrong?" Athenodora gasped.

"I'm…bruising…but why-?" The answer immediately sprang to my mind. "Sulpicia…when I ran into her…wow, I must've hit _hard_."

Athenodora let out her gasp quickly. "You scared me," she put her hand on her neck, twisting the skin between her fingers. I decided to change the mood of the conversation.

"Has Aro stopped by at all?"

She shook her head. "Oh no, he's just returned from hunting. I'm sure that he's cleaning himself up."

I crinkled my brows. "Excuse me?"

She closed her eyes and laughed quietly. "I can see I'll have to take this slowly." I shifted my position on the bed, and then folded my hands neatly in my lap. "You know that we live on a diet of human blood, right?" I nodded once, solemnly. "I won't go too in depth, but we do. Blood is a bit messy…and does tend to stain, so we have to clean ourselves after every hunt."

"Why don't you have blood delivered to you or something from a hospital? Then you wouldn't have to leave Volterra or fight for the kill." I asked.

She took her hand off of her neck, and gestured with it while she spoke. "Oh, but that's half the point of a hunt! It's a time to release the monster within ourselves, to be who we truly are. And it's another reason to get out of this dreadful castle…I don't know about the rest of us, but I like the blood I drink to be warm and fresh from a human…bagged blood just isn't as delicious. It looses all of its zeal."

I smiled uneasily at her morbid joke. I pursed my lips, picturing Aro springing onto a human, and sucking them dry.

"Ugh," I muttered. I imagined that they'd have their meals delivered, like humans brought to Volterra. But Athenodora was right; it takes the excitement out of the hunt. Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, I had an entertaining epiphany. I perked up spontaneously, like the idea had just hit me square in the forehead. I opened my mouth to speak, but I repressed my sudden epiphany, convincing myself that it was stupid. Athenodora noticed.

"What?"

I swiped my hand in the air. "Forget it,"

"No, what!" she pressed. I guess I could trust Athenodora with a dumb idea.

"Tell me if this is stupid, but I just had a little plan…if you guys are so 'civilized', then why don't we have a formal dinner?"

She paused, her glance staying to the ceiling.

"Never mind, I told you it was stupid." I said, turning my head to look at the wall.

"Hmm…no, I'm just envisioning this…what do you mean by 'formal'?"

I looked back at her. "I mean like formal! You know, plates, glasses, silverware…formal!"

"What would we eat?"

"What you normally do: blood."

She looked back at me and smirked. "That is a stupid idea." She shook her head slowly. I dipped my head downwards in exaggerated rejection. "But…I would still like to try it! It sounds like so much fun! We could sit around the table, and talk like a normal family! Ooh, we could try it just _once_…I want to help you plan it!" I was a little startled by her reaction, but happy nonetheless.

"Uh, okay! When should we do it?" I asked. She stroked her chin thoughtfully, and then used her fingers to count upwards.

"Well, we had a small feasting today, but I don't think it will be wise to dine when we're at full thirst; things might get out of hand…how about a week from now? We'll be thirsty, but not parched."

"Sounds good! We'll cook it, of course. Not for any developmental or transformational value, but just to keep it warm." I replied. Athenodora squealed in delight.

"This is going to be so exciting! I can't wait! We should surprise them! Yes! Not tell anyone-!"

"Tell anyone _what?_" a sharp voice came from the doorway. I turned my head to see a horrifyingly beautiful little girl standing stiffly with her arms to her sides.

"We can't tell you Jane, it's a surprise!" Athenodora said, clapping her hands together a few times. Jane raised her upper lip into a sneer.

"All right then…but would you _kindly_ keep it down? I'm trying to paint."

"Sorry, we'll be quiet." Athenodora put her finger to her lips. Jane sent a quick glare in my direction before leaving the doorway in a single stride.

"What's her problem?" I asked pointedly.

"Oh Jane, she's just…ah, trying to express her creative energies. She's such a marvelous painter…you really should stop by to see her work sometime." She replied.

"Hmph," I grunted. The conversation ended, and we sat in an awkward silence. The silence was broken by a knock at the door.

"Come!" Athenodora said. The door opened quickly; stopping just before it hit the wall. Aro stood with his hand on the knob, wearing a beautifully fitted black suit accented with gold colored stitching. The coat was longer, and reached down to the back of his knees. Brass buttons lined the front and cuffs in a military fashion, and the collar stood stiffly on his neck, giving him an authoritative look. He smiled widely.

I launched myself off of the bed and towards him. "Aro!"

I couldn't explain it; I was just happy to see him…

"Andrea…"

He received me gently as I threw myself into his arms. I snuggled my face into the shoulder of his well-fitted suit.

"How are feeling?" he asked.

"Much better," I answered from his shoulder. "I didn't mean to sleep so long…"

His shoulder shrugged upwards softly as he chuckled once. "Don't fret, you need your rest."

Athenodora rose to leave.

"Oh no ladies, don't let my presence interrupt your visit." Aro said.

"Don't worry master! I was about to leave anyways…Andrea and I are planning a surprise for you and the rest of the Volturi. It's just so exciting!" she brimmed with enthusiasm.

"A surprise? Should I be frightened?" He asked. I raised my head from his shoulder, and gave him a fake look of hurt.

"No!" I said in a whiny tone.

"You will just love it! We're so excited!" Athenodora gushed.

I placed my head back on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Her more than me,"

He snickered quietly. "Let her be excited; she doesn't receive much of that…"

Athenodora clapped her hands together again, and then sprinted from the room. Aro released me, and we sat next to each other on the bed. He clasped my hand in both of his, and sat in silence.

"Hmm…still so silent; it's a complete marvel to me." He whispered. We sat in silence once more; the only sound was my steady breathing.

He broke the silence. "I've been hoping to save something, but I'm afraid that I can't keep the secret to myself…"

I gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

He smirked, and stood up, pulling me up with his hand. "I have a surprise for you as well."

Excitement rose up in me. "What is it?" I asked apprehensively.

"You will see; come with me." He led me out of the room, and stopped in the hallway. "You humans travel so slowly; allow me to take you to your gift faster?"

"…sure…" I said uncertainly. I was unsure to what he was referring to. Suddenly, he swept my legs out from underneath me, holding me bridal-style in his hard arms. The air began rushing past me; my hair flying in all directions.

I was instantly reminded of the last circumstance in which I'd been in this position: when I was being taken from the Cullens. Harsh guilt piled in my stomach for being glad to be away from them.

_But was I really happy here?_

_Yes._

We arrived at the room I'd left earlier that day; the ballroom. He set me down slowly, holding onto me while I steadied myself. He held out his arm, and I took it. We walked into the spacious ballroom once more. His arm left mine, and I felt his cold breath on the nape of my neck.

"Close your eyes, my love." He sang. I rolled my lips together, and did so. I was plunged into darkness instantly. I extended my hands in front of me; searching for something to hold onto. I gave up on the 'eyes closed' request, and opened my eyes. Horror jolted my heart as darkness still surrounded me. Fear consumed me for a split second as I could see nor locate Aro.

"Aro?" I said shrilly; a note of panic in my voice.

"Do not worry my love, I am here."

I took a step forward, swinging my hands back and forth in front of me. "Aro, I can't see!"

"Trust me, love." His voice echoed from somewhere across the room. I growled in frustration, and continued searching the room for him. I outstretched my fingers to their limit; desperate to find him. Cold fingers met mine, and soon a cold hand wrapped itself into mine. I squeezed Aro's hand, relieved to find him. "All right Alec…now." The darkness which consumed my evaporated slowly; the colors and brightness of the room swirled for several seconds before defining themselves. The room had the same sophisticated beauty as when I'd seen it that morning, but something new had been added to the room.

Aro's hand left mine, and appeared behind me, pushing me across the room gently by my forearms. "Well _mio cara?_"

Sitting across the room on a heightened grotto was a piano; a beautiful, black, glistening piano. My heart caught in my throat.

"Oh my…" I choked out. Aro released my arms as I walked slowly towards the glistening piano. "Oh, it's absolutely…" I trailed off as I absorbed the beauty of his gift. "It's beautiful!" I breathed, feeling tears come to my eyes.

"I had it ordered this morning. It is hand-crafted maple and beech, made in Austria by one of my good friends. Will you play it for me?"

I arrived at the piano, and began stroking the shining black wood.

Aro pulled the piano bench back for me as I sat down. "W-what would you like me to play?"

He leaned down and nuzzled the back of my head; his lips pushing through my hair and stroking my bare skin. "Play that song that you were playing at the Cullens'. The song that I'd complimented you on."

I thought back to what I was playing on that fateful day when I met Aro of the Volturi. The rush of memories brought back the tune. I placed my cold fingers on the keys, letting them rest before I struck the first chord. The music rang majestically through the vaulted ceiling. Aro inhaled deeply as I continued through the first line. "_Bello il mio cantante_,"

He placed his hands on my neck, letting them slowly stroke downwards, across my collarbone, then to my shoulders, and then down my arms. The chill made it almost impossible to play. His hand continued to move until they reached my waist. He placed his hands on both sides; changing his hand motions to rubbing back and forth across it. I exhaled in ecstasy.

The song ended quickly; the remaining time zooming by. He kissed my neck several times, whispering my name over and over again. I removed my hands from the keyboard, and placed them on his head; pushing his lips onto my neck.

He moved up and around until he reached my lips. I swung my body around-my back now facing the piano-as we kissed for endless moments. I wrapped my hands into his smooth hair, pulled at it rhythmically as I would inhale for air through my nose. He pulled away slowly, his lips lingering on mine for as long as possible. He kept his face close, leaning our foreheads together. I pulled my head away, searching for his lips again. They were just barely far enough to be out off reach. He smiled at my eagerness.

My eyes darted between his eyes and his lips.

"Kiss me…" I gasped, trying to pull him closer, but had the same results as if I'd tried to pull a boulder towards me.

He pulled my hands tenderly off of his shoulders and held them softly. "Would you care for a dance, _mio amore_?"

I nodded; willing to do anything to be close to him. He led me gracefully onto the middle of the dance floor, and we assumed the position. He led, stepping backwards first, and pulling me with him. Gracefully, we spun and swirled across the dance floor; Aro occasionally breaking the smoothness with a quick lift into the air. Then he pushed me outwards with one arm-I stretched outwards, extending my other arm towards the outside of the room-and pulled me back into his arms. He turned me away from him; holding me against his body, humming a melody quietly in my ear. We swayed back and forth, abandoning a designated dance.

"_Si balla come un angelo con la luna ... bellissimo sulla mia anima._"

I smiled in bliss at the smooth Italian. He brought his hand up my hip, caressing the tight bodice that encircled me. Lust captured my heart. I tilted my head back, opening up my neck to him.

He took the not-so-subtle clue, and placed his cold lips on my pulsing carotid artery.

"Aro…" I gasped in pleasure. I felt his lips turn into a smile against my neck. He pulled his lips away from my neck, and lowered me into a dip with his impossibly strong arms. I could feel the sheer power rushing through his arms as he held me two feet from the floor. I let my head fall backwards and felt my hair fall from my shoulders and hang loosely from my head. After a few moments, I could feel all of the blood rushing to my head.

"Oh Andrea…you look too appetizing hanging upside-down like that…I'm almost tempted to just take a bite…" He said in amusement.

I chuckled uncertainly at his statement.

He lifted me slowly from the dip, pulling me close to him once again. I turned myself around to wrap my arms around his neck. I gasped out in pain as my bruises rubbed against his stone chest. He pulled me away quickly, looking at me concernedly.

"What is wrong? Are you all right?" he asked in worry. I bent at the waist, resisting the urge to put my hands on the bruises to soothe them.

"I'm all right…really. I just have some bruises."

He continued to stare anxiously. "And how did you acquire these bruises?"

I hesitated, thinking quickly whether or not to tell him. It wasn't that big of a deal…

"I just kind of…_ran_ into Sulpicia this morning." I admitted.

His mouth went slack. "You must be hurt! Don't deny help!"

He reached reluctantly for my shirt. I fought the urge to let him just take it off. I turned away slightly.

"No, really I'm okay!" I gripped. He turned his head skeptically. "Really,"

He sucked his teeth. "All right then, I believe you." He held me at arms length, surveying me. He sighed after several moments. "I love you Andrea…and I do not want to see you hurt. Will you please tell me if there's anything I can do to ease your pain?" I smirked at a thought that was created when he said that.

"Well, I do have a little bit of pain right here…" I pointed to my lower lip. "It's been hurting for a little while now-."

He laughed aloud, and then pulled me into a kiss. This kiss was different than the ones before; it was rougher…more uncontrolled. _I loved it._

Our kiss was cut short when Aro pulled away, looking at the doorframe. Demetri peered in, watching us with amusement. "What does Caius want now?" Aro asked impatiently. My lips were now throbbing from the force of the kiss.

"Excuse me master, but the Russian coven is here to see you." Demetri reported. Aro growled, and then nodded once.

"Council _again_?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"It is part of being a leader…I'll be right along, just let me return Andrea to her room." Demetri bowed, and as suddenly as he appeared, he left.

"I'm sorry my love…" He whispered. I put my hand on his cheek, stopping the end of his sentence.

"You'd better make up for this. Tonight," I said.

He raised his eyebrows playfully. "Oh? How so?"

"You'll think of _something_." I hinted.

"I'm sure I will." He said seductively. I bit my lip as I smiled. He picked me up swiftly, and I hugged his neck as we sped back to my room.

**We all know what comes next! I'll try to make it good!**

**Translations: **

*** **_**Mio cara**_**=my love**

**People will often think that 'mia cara' is the correct way to say this phrase, but the dialect of Florence, which is in close proximity to Volterra, indicated that 'mia' means 'I', and not 'my'. **

*** **_**Bello il mio cantante=**_**my beautiful singer**

**Aro refers to Bella as Edward's 'singer', meaning 'singer to his heart'.**

*****_** Balla come un angelo con la luna ... bellissimo sulla mia anima**_**=(You) dance like an angel with the moon…beautiful(ly) on my soul**


	13. Sugar and Spice

**A/N: Okay now, I'm considering changing the rating to 'M' for the rest of the story. You all know what that means! (I hope none of you are too strongly opposed to that…) Thanks to all of you who are still keeping up! Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Andrea's POV **

"_You'll think of something." I hinted._

_"I'm sure I will." He said seductively._

I stood on the middle of my room with my hands clasped together and pulled up to my chest. I swayed gently back and forth, recreating the feeling of being in Aro's arms and dancing…my body becoming more and more aroused with every moment of imagining Aro.

I began imagining the things that Aro and I would be doing tonight. I blushed furiously and giggled excitedly, throwing myself onto the bed. I positioned myself into various provocative poses, testing each one out.

_What will I wear?_

I jumped off of the bed, and ran over to the closet filled with clothes I'd never worn, going through each outfit, looking for one that would show the most skin. Tastefully, of course…I laughed at myself; scrambling for a sexy outfit, giggling like a little schoolgirl. I never thought that I'd be putting this much thought into a sexual intercourse.

_But this isn't just an intercourse, this was my first! With the man I'm about to spend forever with!_

Wait…Just wait a minute…

My excitement drained as I remembered the things I'd been taught all my life by my grandparents. Questions immediately flooded my mind.

_Do I really want to give myself to him this early in life? Out of marriage? Isn't it dangerous for a human to engage in sex with a vampire? Has it ever happened before?_ _Well obviously with Aro and Gianna...and she seemed fine..._

I sat down on the edge of my bed slowly; more questions along the same lines flowing through my mind.

I could feel my Id and Superego physically fighting with each other.

_But you love him…and you're going to spend the rest of forever with him. Just do it; you know you've always wanted to._

_But I don't know if I should…I don't know what could happen._

_Submit to your darker desires, just do it!_

_But grandma always taught me to save myself for 'the one.'_

_But he IS the one!_

_SHUT UP!_

Remembering what grandma said drew the bottom line for me. That was it; I couldn't do it now. Not until I was married. Out of respect for her, and myself…_Great! Now I get to tell Aro to wait…_if he loves me, then he'll wait…I hope.

_I need to take a walk…clear my head._ I thought to myself.

I stood up from the bed and strode out of my room. I looked down the hall in both directions, trying to make a decision on which way to go now. I hadn't gone left yet, so I decided to explore in that direction.

The first hall on my right led to the throne room, I remembered. But the next hallway was a mystery. I picked that hallway and began wandering down it. For a little ways, there were no doors. The first door I saw was at the end of the long hallway was on my left. It was a large stone door, with no decoration, and had a single black knob turned halfway in the middle of the door. I grasped the knob slowly, turning it the rest of the way, and throwing my weight against the door to get it to open.

On the other side of the massive door lied a spacious courtyard, and a beautiful one at that. Cobblestone paths wound in and out of the colorful flowers, and around a beautiful sparkling fountain in the middle, benches lined every so often around the gardens edge.

I walked through the flowers slowly, letting my fingers stroke the silky petals as I passed. I ended up walking into a small circle of orange and pink orchids. Careful not to smash any of them down, I fluffed out my large skirt, and sat in the middle of them. I noticed how the emerald green of my skirt clashed with the fluorescent colors around me. The bright sun reflected off of the water in the fountain, shining into my eyes when the light caught it just right.

I smoothed the petals on the flowers, and ran my fingers over the stems. This truly was a peaceful and beautiful place. I mentally marked the location as a retreat if I ever needed to get away. I had a feeling that I'd need to get away _a lot_.

I sat there for hours in my little sanctuary the circle, thinking deep thoughts, and watching the sun begin to set, changing the light in the garden to match the color of the orchids around me. A little lethargically, I stood up from the circle of flowers, smoothing out my skirt, and headed back into the fortress. On my way in, I noticed the sun glint sharply into my eye, but it did not come from the fountain…

I looked in the direction of the shine, and saw Jane scuttling into the shadows of the fortress, and out of the sun. A few feet from her was a canvas, a completed painting sat upon it. Jane glared at me when I looked at her.

"Oh, Jane-! I didn't notice-." I stuttered.

"Obviously," she said shortly. She turned her back and ran into the fortress. _How long had she been sitting there, staring at me? She could have killed me so easily…_

I was about to turn my back on the garden once more, but the painting caught my eye. I approached the painting, looking at the dancing colors changing in the light of the setting sun. The picture was of the garden; its radiant colors highlighted, and the fountain painted with such elegance and grace. And sitting in the middle of the portrait, among the flowers, was me.

She had put great detail into my figure, and yet, I did not look human. Upon further examination, I noticed that she'd put a glint on my skin, and it created the illusion of millions of diamonds shimmering at once from the reflection of the sun. My skin was also pale, and my hair a brighter color than it was in reality.

_She'd painted me as a vampire._

Jane returned a few moments later, and snatched the painting off of the canvas.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to touch things that weren't yours? Oh, I forgot, you don't have parents." She sneered as she scooped up her paints and stormed from the garden once more.

Her words dug into my flesh, like salt in an open wound.

_Why does she despise me so?_

With newfound anger and determination, I followed her path of exit, trailing her back to her room.

Her room was easy enough to find, all I had to do was follow the audible hisses and mutterings. I turned the corner just to see her disappear into her room and slam the door. As stormed towards her room, beautiful Bal Canto opera music began ringing through the hall. I reached her door, and stood outside, debating with myself whether or not to go in and talk to her. The music was smooth and calming, the perfect thing to soothe my sore nerves; especially when Jane hummed the harmony to it. I stood outside of her door for several moments, just listening to the sheer beauty of her voice. It occurred to me that she could probably smell me, and I decided to move away from the door. Unfortunately, the thought occurred a second too late. The singing halted, and a few milliseconds later the door flew open. Jane stood in the doorway staring crossly at me.

"What do you want?"

"I-just…" I hesitated as her tone caught me off guard. "I just wanted to compliment you on your artwork. I think it's magnificent."

She sniffed, inclining her head slowly. She pursed her lips, staring at me through white rage. "Thank you," she finally said.

I nodded out of awkwardness. "Well…I'll see you later, I guess."

She tilted her head sideways, and smirked, giving me a snobby sort of 'yeah, we'll see about that' sort of look, before slamming the door in my face.

I walked back to my room bewildered, and hurt. Jane's words echoed painfully in my mind.

_You don't have parents…you don't have parents…_

I bit my lip to hold in a cry of complete sorrow.

I burst into my room, and flung myself onto the bed, letting my grief surface, and spill out. I buried my face into the pillow, crying my eyes out. I tried to subdue my sobs, and cry in silence, but trying to rein them in just made them exit more forcefully and loudly. A cold hand on my back made me jump. I rolled over to see who was touching me.

It was Aro.

I rolled back onto my face, hiding it from him. His strong arms lifted me from my weak attempt at hiding, and pulled me into his embrace. He rocked me back and forth soothingly.

"Hush my Andrea…" he chanted quietly into my ear. I clutched at his jacket, and sobbed into his chest. Aro must be getting very sick of me crying...I felt stupid that the only 'me' he knew was an emotional wreck, who cried whenever the opportunity presented itself. The rush of open emotions hadn't started until the death of my grandparents. Before, I was just calloused. My tears left small wet spots on his smooth linen shirt. He used his hand to rub my back, keeping my rising body temperature to a comfortable level with his deathly cold hand. "What is wrong, _mio cara_?" I sobbed twice, hiccupping once before responding.

"Why does Jane h-hate me? I didn't do anything to her-!" I left the end of my sentence hanging as I choked out some more sobs. "And I just miss my parents so much-! I don't even remember them, and I miss them!" He continued holding me close to him, whispering comforting sounds into my ear. His patience amazed me…almost as much as Carlisle's…

"Jane does not hate you my dear. Frankly, I cannot see how anyone is capable of hating you. You are just too lovable and kind."

I sniffled loudly. "Really?"

"Yes,"

We sat in silence for several moments while I collected myself. I pushed myself away from him to look into his eyes. I lost my will as soon as they locked, and I looked down, letting my hair form a curtain around my face. I wiped the last few tears away from my splotched face with my hands.

"I must look an absolute fright…" I said. His hand reached through my makeshift veil, and lifted my face to meet his eyes once again. His lips went slack as he studied my face.

"That is not true; you could never look a fright. You're much too beautiful for that." His thumb stroked my cheek, picking up a stray tear. I rolled my lips inwards, biting on the soft tissues on the insides. Aro's eyes darted between my two eyes, and then down to my tucked-in lips. I released my lips as they suddenly longed for his.

His hand crept up my back, stopping on the nape of my neck. I grew quickly impatient; and finally lunged for his lips. The impact was slightly disorienting, but the coolness of his lips brought me immediately back down to earth. I let my arms fall over his shoulders and my hands grip at the back of his suit jacket. One of his hands twisted into my hair, and then other settled onto my lower back. He used his lower hand to change my position, laying me down onto my back on the bed. He crouched on all fours over me; our lips still connected. His body was not on top of mine, but rather, just hovering above it, trapping me between him and the bed. I felt the feelings of arousal coming back.

His hand slithered up my leg, then onto my hip, across my stomach, stopping just below my breasts. I moaned in pure pleasure into his mouth. He answered by entering me with his tongue. My heart began to race…my control threatening to break.

The passion was almost too much to bear.

My grandmother's words swirled back into my head, and guilt fell faster upon me than a stone dropped to the earth. I pulled my head back—which actually required a lot of effort—to break the kiss. He looked at me with puzzled eyes as I breathed heavily beneath him.

"Aro…I can't…I'm sorry…" I whispered between huffs. He knitted his brows, still staring down at me with slackened lips. He sat onto his knees; pulling back into a crouch, not taking his eyes off me or blinking. He rested his hands on his thighs.

"…'can't'." he said impassively. I nodded slowly.

"Not now…I'm really sorry…it's only until I'm married! After that, you can have me every day if you'd like!" I desperately tried to pick up the pieces of my reasoning. I turned my head to avoid his face that was rapidly turning to disappointment. I couldn't take the heartbreak of his disheartening right now.

He leaned back in and stroked my face with his cold hand. "I think I understand…you're trying to decide between your desires, or a promise made to yourself. Now it's time for _you_ to make a promise to me." I tilted my head back to meet his red-eyed gaze. "Keep _your_ promise, Andrea. The one you have made early in life. Show yourself the strength that you have deep inside. Will you promise me that?" I bit my lip and nodded twice. A smile spread across his sober lips. "Good,"

His understanding almost made me break my promise right then and there.

"I promise…I will wait until we're wedded. Then, you can have me every day! Twice or even three times! And I'll make it good…I will, really! We can just have a civil ceremony…tomorrow if you want to! It doesn't even have to be civil! It can be a pagan ceremony for all I care! I just want to be with you…bonded through marriage." I scrambled around my words, trying to make it seem at least worthwhile for him to wait to have me.

He chuckled once, and then reached into his jacket pocket.

"Very well then," he pulled his hand out of his pocket, and hid whatever he just pulled out in both hands. "Andrea…"

"Yes?" I whispered.

He pulled his top hand back, and revealed an enormous ruby ring that glistened brightly from multiple places with even the smallest angle adjustment. "Will you marry me?"

Uh, let me think about that-YES!

"Of course!" I gasped, cupping my cheeks in excitement. I smiled widely and giggled childishly. He took my hand tenderly, and slipped the enormous ring onto my wedding finger. I straightened my fingers and admired my new ring.

"Should we set a date?" he asked. It took about three seconds for me to respond.

"Hmm? Oh, oh yes…uh…how about…next week?"

He laughed aloud, leaning his head towards the ceiling; his jet-black hair sliding off of his shoulders and falling onto his back. "That sounds wonderful." He lowered his head back down to my eye level. Our eyes fell once again into the iron-tight lock that was inescapable without a kiss. He slid his hand behind my head, and pulled my lips to his.

A blissful eternity later, we parted; my head spinning from the lack of oxygen.

"Tomorrow love, will be the beginning of forever."

"Are we still planning on waiting for me to turn twenty to be changed?"

"Yes, if that is what you still want."

_Completely devoted, completely passionate…completely mine._ Those are some things I will always love about him.

…

Athenodora stopped by at regular intervals over the next week to help me plan our dinner. The scheduled day came quickly, and she bubbled with excitement throughout the course of the afternoon. She kept clapping her hands and making odd squealing/hissing noises every time we saw each other.

"Everything has been taken care of. They haven't fed for about two weeks, I've made sure of it, meanwhile, I've been bagging blood by the gallons and storing them in the freezer, getting everyone's favorites of course, and I even had Gianna buy some table decorations. I can't take this anymore; I'm just so excited!" I had to work hard to ignore the comment on 'bagging blood by the gallons'. I didn't want to know whom she had killed to obtain that blood.

The rest of the afternoon left quickly, and the evening began. Athenodora decided to let Gianna in on the secret, and so Gianna and I set the enormous dining table with silver platters, goblets, and plates, placing scarlet red napkins underneath all of the utensils as Athenodora finished putting the decorations on. She re-arranged the flowers several times before becoming content. Gianna and I began to re-heat the blood as Athenodora ripped apart the table and re-set it once again. Gianna and I found it difficult to stir the pots of boiling blood without inhaling the intoxicating steam. Something about the steam smelled like death…

Gianna made a noise of disgust as she stirred the enormous pot of AB negative. "Ugh, if I find this revolting, then they will definitely find it delicious. But I feel like it needs something…"

"It doesn't need anything," I replied, pulling a ladle out of a nearby drawer. "Actually…" Gianna was right; it did need some color. The vampires wouldn't care, but it would bother me. I needed something colorful and tasteless…"Parsley!" I shrieked, grabbing a small container filled with green flakes from the shelf above the range. Gianna made a noise of approval as I took a large pinch and sprinkled it on top of the blood.

"_Adorabile_! What are you going to cook for yourself? Who have you invited to dine with you?" I pursed my lips, imagining different tastes in my mouth trying to decide what sounded good to eat.

"Well, not the entire Volturi, I just invited the favorites, I guess…Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane, Caius, Marcus, and Aro, of course. I also invited Heidi, Chelsea, and Afton, but they kindly opted out." I took a few steps over to the door to the dining room, peering through the small circular window. It caught me off-guard to see all of my invited guests sitting patiently at the long table. _Talk about prompt…_

I took a deep breath, my eyes beginning to fall out of focus and stare into space.

_What if this really is a stupid idea? Dora thought it was good…but then again, she gets excited about a lot of things…_

Gianna put her hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry; this is an interestingly wonderful idea. It'll be fun."

She took her hand off my shoulder and began ladling the blood into a huge kettle. She placed the full kettle onto a wheeled cart. I re-focused, and helped her push the cart into the dining room. Every vampire's head snapped up to watch us enter. I peered over the large kettle to see Aro's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well, this is certainly a wonderful surprise!" He said happily. I bit my lip nervously. Gianna helped me stop the cart, and we stood by the kettle with ladles at the ready.

"Please don't tell me you made disgusting _human_ food for us." Jane sniffed impatiently.

"Not quite," I said back just as sharply. I ripped off the lid of the kettle, letting the steam billow out. Demetri and Alec both straightened and inhaled deeply.

"That smells _delicious_…" Alec said longingly. The corners of my mouth pulled into a smile.

"Its AB negative, I've also got some O positive cooking in the kitchen. It'll be out soon."

"Let's feast!" Demetri said happily from the other end of the table. I looked at Aro, and he gestured widely with his arms to 'go ahead.' I saw a glint of adoration in his eyes.

Felix used his strength to lift the kettle to pour it into the large bowl in the middle of the table, and then the kettle was passed around to the outer edges like it weighed nothing, until the last of the blood was taken. Surprisingly, they all picked up their utensils and used them, even Caius, eating the blood as if it was soup. Everyone that is, except Jane.

She fingered her utensils uncertainly, and stared at the blood sitting in her bowl for several minutes while the rest of the dining vampires slurped down their blood. Gianna disappeared into the kitchen to prepare pasta for her and myself. The mood of the table was exceptionally light, with conversations blossoming left and right.

"Andrea dearest, Marcus, Caius, and I have been discussing some things, and we've decided something that we'd like your opinion on." Aro said, setting his spoon down carefully.

"And what would that be?" I inquired. He smiled genially.

"Since we have uprooted you from your normal course of schooling, we have decided to help you finish your basic education, and then move you on to more sophisticated and knowledgeable materials."

I paused. "Come again?"

"We're going to tutor you through the rest of the curriculum of high school, and maybe even start college." Felix said as he lifted his bowl to drink down the rest of his meal.

"Jane will be teaching you Art and the history thereof," Jane shot Aro a look of surprise and displeasure, "Felix will teach you Mathematics, Caius will focus on the sciences, Marcus will instruct you in English, and I will be teaching you of our world's history." Aro finished, tugging on his sleeves to straighten them.

"That sounds just wonderful, Aro." I said, sending a hint of sarcasm along with my statement that I don't think he caught. Jane suddenly slammed her fists onto the table.

"This is _ludicrous_! I cannot bear this anymore, Master! I feel like some little _puppet_ to be controlled by the ridiculous rules of society! This is unnatural! I must release my instincts!" she shouted.

"Now Jane-," Aro said sternly. Jane did not settle.

"I will _not_ be teaching anything to this simple human! She knows nothing, and cannot learn! She is _useless_ to us! She does not deserve my knowledge!" with that, she stormed out of the dining hall; my mood crashing down as the doors slammed. The entire room fell silent. I dipped my head downward, and began twisting the enormous ruby around on my finger, trying to hold in the oncoming tears.

Aro sighed loudly, his shoulders shrugging once up and down. "Jane…what will we do with her?"

"Something must be terribly wrong; it is not like her to have such an outburst." Alec said concernedly.

"We will figure it out soon enough, but for now, let us enjoy this meal that Andrea has so thoughtfully prepared." Marcus replied. I looked at him, and smiled thankfully. He nodded back respectfully. Caius was silent, lifting spoonfuls of blood into his mouth without as much as a blink.

"This was a _great_ idea." Demetri said honestly. "I must say, I'm completely enjoying myself."

"Thanks," I said sheepishly. "Dora helped too." She smiled from my right. "I don't think I'll be doing this again soon, though." I squeezed my lips together and released them, dropping my gaze back down to my ring.

Dinner finished up shortly afterwards, and with the help of Felix and Demetri, I had the table cleared in about fifteen seconds. I left the soiled dishes in the sink, not feeling up to the task of washing them. I left the dining room after saying my 'thank you for coming's, and good night's'. Aro followed me to the room.

I collapsed onto the bed, completely exhausted. He pulled up the chair from my vanity, and sat next to me.

"You did wonderfully tonight, love. I truly enjoyed sitting down for a peaceful meal." He said quietly. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Aro…I didn't realize how against your nature that must have been. I'm forcing you and the rest of the guard to step outside of their boundaries, and without a single protest. Well...except for Jane's...and I can see that her outburst was completely my fault. I'm really sorry…"

"Andrea, I've already told you, they all enjoyed it! Even Caius…afterwards, he exchanged a few thoughts with me. He was pleased to feast without ruining his clothes."

I laughed through my misery. "Jane didn't enjoy herself."

Aro grabbed my hand and rubbed it gently. "Jane's largest fault is jealousy. It has been ever since she was created. Jealous is her greatest weakness, but it is also her greatest motivation."

I blinked; confused. He continued, "Jane has found a way to control her jealousy, and twisted it into power. That's how she's risen to her current position. Her special ability is only a small slice of the true reason she's as high up on seniority as she is."

"So, talents are not what get you to the top?" I asked.

He shook his head. "That is what Sulpicia discovered; and since that discovery, she has been using all of her manipulative powers to try and rise to the same level as Jane has. Fortunately, her motives were discovered before she got too far. She is but one more mistake from being banished from the Volturi, or being disposed of."

I bit my lip again, mulling over what he'd just said. "Please…don't expel her. She hates me enough as it is." I said.

Aro cast his gaze downwards. "I will do what is necessary to keep you safe." He raised his gaze up, looking back at me. "You must get some rest; your lessons start tomorrow. And do not forget; our wedding is in a few days."

_Wedding…becoming bonded to Aro forever…_excitement rose in my chest.

"Okay."

He pulled back the sheets, and placed me inside of them. I lifted up my hand, and removed my ring, placing it on the bedside table. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before departing.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

He closed the door quietly, and I turned in my bed, snuggling into the cool sheets. The words that Jane had said rolled painfully around in my mind.

_I'll prove to Jane that I'm not useless…one day…_

**Translations: **_**Adorabile**_**-lovely**

**I sure hope this chapter doesn't seem too crammed; but I'm trying to speed things up a little bit. I'll need some serious feedback on you guys' feelings on this chapter. **

**Please read and review!**

**Loves from me to you!**


	14. Opaque Images

** A/N: Happy Easter everybody!**

** Two words: SPRING BREAK! Updates will be frequent during this week!**

**I sure hope that you guys are enjoying this; I love the chance to write it. I hope some of you weren't too disappointed with Andrea's choice of abstinence; I did that for a few reasons---none of which involve religion---I received a PM asking if I was going to include an immortal child in my plot line, and I'm going to tell you all now, the answer is no.**

**The other reasons are just little details that are needed to keep my plot and timeline intact.**

**The bruising and pillow-biting begin will come, just exercise patience! **

** Enjoy!**

**Aro's POV**

Surprisingly, the awkwardness of Andrea's supper wasn't as horrible as any of us had anticipated. Something about it was definitely lacking…but I did enjoy a quiet dinner with my family. Caius mentioned to me afterwards that he was impressed at Andrea's courage to stand in the same room with gallons of blood and thirsty vampires. I laughed, probably because the thought still hasn't occurred to her how much danger she was in by just standing in Volterra.

The approach of our wedding day was agonizingly slow. Athenodora had preoccupied herself with the planning of the ceremony, even though Andrea and I had _begged_ her to keep it simple. Everyone in the guard was invited…except for Sulpicia, of course.

Sulpicia disappeared the night of Andrea's dinner, and has not been seen since. This piece of information did not worry me, as Sulpicia knew well enough not to go rogue; she was well aware of the consequences. But another part of me became alarmed at her absence. Sulpicia was not one to be idle; who knew what she was plotting, or thinking of plotting?

I sat quietly in my study, fingering through a book, when Demetri knocked on my door.

"Master, a parcel has just arrived for you." I sat up interestedly.

"Come in Demetri," he entered, holding a large cardboard box. I was filled with instant curiosity. Demetri placed the box onto a nearby table, and then reached into his pocket.

"It came with a letter." he withdrew a smooth envelope, and placed it on top of the box.

"Thank you very much Demetri, you are dismissed." Demetri bowed his head before turning and floating from the room. I took the envelope from its place, and tore it open cleanly. Inside were two letters, both neatly folded and addressed. One was from Carlisle to me, and the other was from Alice to Andrea. I opened Carlisle's letter, and began to read his scrolling penmanship.

The letter started with kind greetings, and an update on his family, and then moved on to explain more about Andrea's abilities. He went into great detail, explaining every little test that they had put her through. The letter indicated that inside of the box were all of Andrea's personal belongings that she had packed with her to the Cullens' residence. The letter concluded, and I re-folded it, and placed it in my inside breast pocket of my jacket.

The curiosity I felt when the package had arrived had doubled at the realization of what was in the box. I debated with myself for a moment whether or not to open the box, but in the end, I decided that as her future husband; there was nothing for her to hide from me.

I tore the tape on the box with one finger, and opened the flaps. Lying on top were numerous toiletry items; perfume, deodorant, make-up, and a hairbrush. I took each one out, and placed it in an orderly fashion on the table beside the box. Underneath those were all of her clothes, ironed and folded neatly. I took out the shirt on top, a smooth white sweater, and pressed it to my face, inhaling deeply. It smelled as sweet as she did.

Venom poured into my mouth as I put the sweater onto the table. I swallowed the venom down and continued to search through the box. Underneath the clothes were a few pairs of shoes, a cellular phone, a picture of her parents framed with a dark wood, and a few books. The odor emanating from the picture frame was _extremely _familiar…but I couldn't seem to place the scent. The books were all large and thick, half of them being textbooks for her school courses, and the other half being fictional works. They were all titled, except for a small one at the bottom, which didn't contain a title. I lifted the small one out of the box, and opened to the first page.

Excitement welled within me as I'd realized what I'd found…Andrea's journal.

I resumed my place in my armchair, reading rapidly. I flipped through the pages, laughing aloud at the language she used in her entries, and at the insignificant little things that happened to her that she poured on about for numerous pages.

The farther the entries got however, the less bouncy and lighthearted they'd become. They began to become solemn and dark. One entry read that her grandfather had developed the early signs of Alzheimer's disease, and the medication that was prescribed caused an allergic reaction that almost killed him. The next entry started with her coming home from school, and finding that her grandmother had fallen down and was stuck on her back for almost the entire afternoon.

Andrea then went on to explain that she assumed control of the household. She said that her grandparents were becoming too old to take care of themselves, and that she would soon have to drop out of school just to take care of them.

I skimmed the remaining pages, and stopped to read the last entry, dated a few weeks ago, and written at 4:55 am. It was written in unsteady penmanship, probably due to her drowsiness of being up in the middle of the night, and went on about an incident that occurred in the school parking lot between her and Edward Cullen. What had happened was extraordinary…I read with pure fascination, hanging on every word.

And then she mentioned that her grandparents were driving to Port Angeles later in the day, and that she was extremely worried about them. She knew that the more elderly a person got, the more impaired their senses were; especially in the rain.

The entry ended quickly, signed with her signature at the bottom. I knew there was no entry on the next page, but I turned it anyway. I was surprised when a small paper pamphlet fell out of the next page and onto the floor. I leaned down and picked it up.

If my heart was still beating, it would have skipped several beats.

On the paper was a picture of an elderly couple, smiling happily; underneath were the words, 'Together forever, Mae and Lorenzo Carter, passed together into immortality, 2005.'

I knew who they were instantly; the memory of their horrified faces burned forever in my memory, along with the rest of my victims. The smell of their blood flooded my nostrils, and sent a rush of venom to my lips. The sounds of the vehicle reverberated in my ears, along with the sound of crashing metal and shattering glass. Immediately, the scent from the picture frame matched the scent of their blood. Their blood smelled slightly similar to Andrea's, but nearly as appetizing…I couldn't believe that I hadn't figured this before…

_I have killed Andrea's grandparents…her only family. _

Me…I'm the one that caused her so much pain…I'm the one that took everything from her…

But then again, I never would have met her if she hadn't stayed with the Cullens due to her tragic demise. I never would have met the woman I would love forever.

I snarled in disgust at my pleasure of murdering her family.

_Killing family members was never too difficult for you, remember? You murdered your own sister._

I roared monstrously, slamming my hand onto the armrest of my chair, smashing it to pieces of splintered wood and fabric. I breathed heavily, searching desperately for any sort of consolation from my actions. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end; this only happened when I was hunting, or when I was fighting with Sulpicia. The attacks I was posing on myself were opening the memories of Sulpicia's hurtful words. With every passing second, I became more and more aggravated. Fresh venom swam into my mouth; enough in fact, that a small droplet oozed from the corner of my mouth. I wiped it away disgustedly.

_Look at me. I'm not fit to be a husband to her. I never was; not even for wretch like Sulpicia._

Like a rushing river, my rage drained spontaneously…as soon as I heard the sound of a piano playing sweetly in the distance. The melodies soothed my flaming nerves, and caressed my feelings, smoothing them out rapidly into a more peaceful state. I recognized the melody as one from Mozart's many works. The music had almost a hypnotic effect…every chord lingered in my mind. I was amazed at the effect of her music.

I hummed quietly to myself as I got up from the broken armchair to repack the box. My head was spinning slightly from my sudden mood change. I was tempted to read Alice's letter that was sitting on the table, but I decided against it. I'd already impeded on Alice's and Andrea's personal thoughts and feelings enough.

I repacked the box perfectly--my memory never failing--in the order in which it had arrived. I picked up the box effortlessly and ran it to Andrea's bedroom. The piano still played beautifully through the halls, keeping my mood pleasant as I placed the box on her bed, and left her room.

I followed the sweet music down the hallway, and to the ballroom. Andrea was sitting up straight on the piano bench, her hair rippling down her back with every movement of her body, and her hands flying across the keys. The song progressed to the bridge of the piece, welling up great emotion with every passing chord. I leaned against the doorway, listening to the sheer beauty of her music. A few measures from the end, she hit a few discordant notes. She recovered, however, and finished the piece magnificently.

She hit the last chord with unnecessary force, and removed her hands from the keys; keeping the notes suspended using the foot pedal. Her straight back suddenly collapsed into a slump, and she took her foot off the pedal. Silence hung in the room until she sighed loudly.

I rushed over in a few silent steps, and placed my hands on her bared shoulders and upper arms, rubbing them soothingly. She jumped at my touch, and then laughed quietly.

"You startled me,"

"That was absolutely beautiful _mio cara_, almost as beautiful as you." She bit her lips together.

"I made a lot of mistakes," she said and she rubbed her pointer finger on one of the keys.

"But with a little practice, you'll be able to fix those without a single problem; your errors were very unnoticeable, and did not distracting from the piece."

"Thanks," She muttered.

I ran my hands up and down her arms, feeling gooseflesh rising with every stroke. She leaned her head back, and rested it against my chest.

"I'm tired Aro…" she exhaled.

"Then you must rest dearest, I won't have you dragging yourself around Volterra exhausted." I replied. She shook her head impatiently.

"I'm tired of _waiting_ Aro; I fight with myself every single night to just ask you to change me now and not wait until I'm twenty. I can't decide! Every night, I reach a new verdict; and different side of me winning the fight…"

I knew exactly how she felt about having two different sides of you fighting against yourself…_all too well_…

"It's completely up to you love-" I started, but stopped when she turned her head and glared up at me; indicating that I'd answered incorrectly. "I would like you to be happy. And I believe that you will be happiest if you would be changed as an adult. I don't imagine that you'd like staying seventeen for the rest of eternity." She pursed her lips and diverted her eyes away from me, and then nodded.

"You're right, as usual." She said with a tone of defeat.

"Yes, I am." I said proudly. She laughed against my chest.

"A little overconfident to admit to that, are ya?" she said in mid-laugh. She sat up from the bench, and turned herself around to face me. She leaned back into my chest, snuggling her head into my shirt, and I held her there tightly with my arms. "So what's first today?"

I ran through her lesson schedule for the day in my head.

"Well, you've got English with Marcus for an hour, and then you'll proceed to Caius for a study on the sciences. Jane, Felix, and I will instruct you tomorrow."

She groaned. "This is going to be so _awkward_." I crinkled my brows in confusion.

"How so?" she gave me an obvious look.

"Being _alone_ in the room with Caius; a vampire who hates me, and he expects to connect with him student-to-teacher? I'm supposed to learn things from him and Marcus, but I don't think I'll be able to because of the…weird…ness…" She grunted frustratingly at herself at the way she stumbled for a logical reason. I kissed her forehead comfortingly.

"No need to worry love; they'll respect you because they respect me."

She continued. "And I have a feeling that you and I won't get too much learning done either…You and I just can't be alone together. Our feelings and lusts get into the way."

I raised an eyebrow. "Lust?"

She blushed visibly, and hid her face in my shirt. "Well, excuse me for thinking so, but you're kind of…ah, sexy." her voice was muffled against my shirt.

I couldn't hold in the laughter this time.

"You teenagers and your language!" I chortled. She began to chuckle too.

"It is pretty ridiculous, isn't it?" She pulled away from my chest, and looked into my ruby eyes. Her lips parted, and hung loosely, waiting for me to kiss her. I decided to oblige her hint. She moaned, and twisted her head around, pushing my lips into hers. She released after several moments of complete elation. I leaned her forehead against mine.

"There's a package for you. I left it in your bedroom." She perked up, and leaned away from me with an excited expression on her face.

"Really?" she whispered. I nodded slowly with a smile. She also smiled widely, and pranced off of the piano bench. "What is it? You looked, didn't you? Well, come on…spill!" I shook my head incredulously, and walked over to her, kissing her again.

"They are your belongings that you packed to the Cullens. There's also a letter included." Her expression faded slightly.

"My-my stuff?" she turned slowly towards the door, and then darted out of the room. I followed her with easy strides, even at her full run, and met up with her again in her bedroom. When I entered the room, she was already throwing the box onto her bed, and tearing open the letter. She sat on the bed, completely engrossed by the letter. I approached slowly, reading her body language for her reaction. She finished the letter, and then placed it on her lap.

Immediately, she dove into the box like an excited child on their birthday. She threw numerous items of clothing out and onto the bed and then pulled out her journal and the picture of her parents. She hugged the picture to her chest, staring into space. Then she placed it on her bedside table with care.

I watched silently as she sorted through the rest of her things, and put them away. She continued scuttling around the room, placing perfumes on the vanity, and books in drawers.

"What time are the lessons scheduled for?" she asked, finally acknowledging my presence.

"In fifteen minutes, _il mio dolce_." She closed the last drawer, and turned towards me.

"Will I need to bring my own materials? I just received some today…" she re-opened the drawer she'd just closed, and reached inside. I strode over and took her hand softly, guiding it out of the drawer. I closed the drawer with my other hand.

"No my love, we have all of the books that you will need for your courses. Half of them, I've written myself."

"Really?" she said admirably.

"Yes, and that is why I have chosen to teach you World History, as I do love the subject myself."

"You know a lot of it firsthand?"

I cocked my head towards the ceiling. "Yes,"

"How much of it have you seen? How old are you?" she asked the second question reluctantly.

"Do not feel embarrassed to ask my age; when you get to be as old as I am, you take pride in your ancient aging. I was born approximately 1300 B.C. I would reason that I have seen a significant amount of history firsthand."

She stared in amazement.

"Holy..." she whispered, her eyes wide.

"Come my love, we must be punctual." I extended my hand, and she took it quickly. I led her out of her room, and towards Marcus' study.

"Can't you please sit in on the lesson with me? Please? You don't even have to say anything, just your presence is reassuring…" she practically begged the entire way to his chambers. I had to bite my lip not to chuckle aloud at her desperation. We arrived at Marcus' study shortly.

"…and if you'd only just _come_, then I can guarantee you that my test scores and assignments-." I cut her off with a kiss. She stopped speaking, and fell into my lips, wrapping her arms around my neck, and leaning into me. I pulled away, still holding her close.

"You don't play very fair, ya know that?" she said.

I smiled. "Go on in; Marcus is waiting." She sighed loudly, and untangled her arms from me.

"Does that mean you're not coming?" I raised my eyebrows indicating a 'no.' she sighed again in exasperation, and opened the door. I closed he door quietly behind her, leaning against the wall to listen in.

"Hello Marcus, how are you doing?" she said maturely.

"Just wonderfully dearest Andrea, and how are you faring?"

"Very good; so what are we planning on doing today?"

Marcus went on to explain the various literary elements that they were to cover, and the reading that she would be expected to complete. I couldn't understand why Andrea was so anxious; she seemed to get along just fine with him the entire lesson. Once in a while, I even heard Marcus chuckle at something she said.

The lesson ended promptly an hour later, and Andrea exited the door with a smile on her face.

"Well? How did it go?" I asked. She threw her arms around me and kissed me once.

"He is a very delightful teacher! I didn't feel awkward or anxious at all! I learned a great many things, and I can't wait for next time's lesson!" she gushed.

"I'm very glad to hear that." I brushed my lips on her forehead, feeling the warmth on my cold lips.

"What's next again?" she asked.

"Caius and the sciences."

"I guess I'm not so nervous about him anymore; after Marcus, I feel like there's a lot more to learn about my teachers than meets the eye. He's probably not so cold in confined quarters."

I decided not to impede on her joy by informing her that Caius was _never_ happier, and especially in confined quarters. I felt sorry for Athenodora, for she was almost completely cut off from his affections. It is not like he doesn't love her; his emotional scarring has just left him unable to let his love and other feelings surface easily.

She trotted off ahead of me, eager to attend her next lesson. She walked with a skip in her step.

"Come on old man! I don't want to have to wait for you to hobble behind me!" she called playfully. _Old man, eh?_

I burst forward with a rush of speed, sweeping her off of her feet and into my arms. She shrieked in surprise and delight as she collided against my chest. I ran down the hall, feeling her hair flick into my face with the rushing air. We arrived at Caius' classroom setting seven seconds later, and I placed her on her feet.

She swooned visibly, and almost fell. I grabbed her around the waist, stopping her momentum. She let out a small groan, and held onto my arm.

"I'm okay, you can let me go." I watched her skeptically for a moment, reading her body language to see if she was being honest. She seemed to be steady, so I let her stand freely. She drew herself upwards, and put her hand on the knob of the door.

"Good luck," I said. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too." She opened the door and disappeared from my sight.

Caius' lesson went by faster than Marcus', and ended ten minutes earlier than the scheduled time. Andrea came out in a daze. I waited patiently for her explanation.

"He's uh…well…extremely intelligent. Well versed in the sciences." I pulled my lips into a supporting smile. "But he wasn't any warmer. It was like talking to a stone wall that scowled back." I wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry,"

She shrugged. "He said that I showed potential though. I have a feeling like that's the closest he's going to get to paying me a compliment."

"And you would be right my love. But you must be proud to have enough knowledge to impress Caius."

"I guess so…" she said reluctantly. "All I really know is that I'm exhausted. Can I go to bed now?" she put out her lower lip, begging like a child. I kissed her head.

"Of course my love, you'll need plenty of rest for tomorrow. You won't be getting much rest for a few days after our wedding…" I said huskily.

She giggled excitedly. "I know, I've been prepping for it." I kissed the top of her head as I picked her up off of the ground.

**Andrea's POV**

I had to work hard to keep my head from bobbing as Aro ran me back to my bedroom. My grip slackened on his suit many times as my consciousness threatened to slip. My fatigue finally took over, and I closed my eyes. I felt myself leave Aro's cold arms, and fall into the warm quilts of my bed. I snuggled into the sheets, wrapping myself tightly in them.

Aro tilted my head up, and gave me a passionate kiss before placing my head carefully onto the pillow.

"Tomorrow love…we'll be together for all eternity." I smiled.

"I love you." His cold fingers stroked my cheek.

"I love you too." He gave me a peck on the lips before leaving my side, and closing the door quietly.

_Tomorrow…I can't wait…_

I let my body relax, and prepared for sleep. Suddenly, the door creaked open slowly. I opened my eyes, and peered through blurs at the approaching silhouette in the doorway.

"A-Aro?" I called shakily. The figure didn't look like Aro…but through my distorted vision, nothing was certain. "Aro?" I said with a little more volume.

The figure continued to approach silently. My heart began to pound; I was now fully awake.

A sneer cut through the silence, causing me to jump.

"Aro can't save you now."

The door opened just enough to let the dim light from the hallway shine on my intruder. The light shone on their face just enough for identification.

Sulpicia stood above me, with the intention of murder in her eyes.

**Translations: **_**il mio dolce—**_**my sweet **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	15. The Fight Begins

My breathing stopped completely as Sulpicia raised her hand above me, spreading her fingers into a foreboding claw. She twitched each of her fingers individually, testing the strength each one.

"It's funny how overbearing Aro can be…and at the same time…vacant." She hissed. She continued to hold her hand above me, waiting to strike. "Go ahead, call for help." She grabbed my face with her other hand, squeezing my cheeks together into a ridiculous face. "_Squeal!_ I want to hear you struggle…"

I did not doubt for a minute that she would enjoy killing me. No remorse, no second thoughts, no true reason for the murder in the first place.

"S-Sulpicia…please…" I managed to choke out.

"Good, _good_ Begging is one thing I knew I'd enjoy!" she whispered harshly. "I've been planning this moment since I left."

I managed to expel a small shriek, but it was not loud enough for someone to hear unless they were as close as Sulpicia was to me.

"_Not good enough!_ Louder! You see? That's what I do not understand! You are not _powerful_! You are weak! Aro does not lust for beauty; only power!"

"I guess that's why he chose you." The words fell out of my mouth before I could hold them back. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow.

But the strike did not come.

I opened my eyes slowly, to see Sulpicia's arm lowered, and her eyes staring widely at me.

"On the other hand…I can see exactly why he loves you. You brim with a power like I've never seen; one that does not come from having a normal life with normal struggles." My heart rate lowered slightly, and my breathing resumed. "Maybe he does deserve someone like you. Compassionate, intelligent…young." She dipped her eyes downwards. _Is she giving up?_

_Sulpicia must still really love him._ I thought to myself, astounded at what I was hearing. I kept silent; torn between what to say. Her head snapped back upwards suddenly; her eyes burning with newfound hatred.

"But who in hell do you think you are? Just prancing in here, and stealing a heart that I've worked for too long, too hard to acquire with your shallow bat of an eye, or the flick of a hip? Hmm?" she became aggressive once again. "Just how many times did you have to sleep with him to convince him to cut me off?"

"I-…what? No, no you've got it all wrong-" I stuttered.

"There's nothing to get wrong! You slept with him, and I know it! I've seen the way he looks at you! And he never gave me a look like that! What could a _human_ possibly have that I do not?" I could feel her rage growing by the second.

"We haven't slept together!"

"_Liar_!" she screamed. "I know that he's been unfaithful with who-knows-how-many-women, and I know that you're the most recent!"

"No!" I yelled futilely.

Just as I closed my mouth from the outcry, Gianna appeared in the doorway, a concerned expression on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but the moment Sulpicia met her eyes, she let it hang open agape.

Sulpicia turned to face her with white rage. Gianna's face fell from concern to complete and utter horror.

"You…" Sulpicia breathed. Gianna covered her mouth with her hand. "You home wrecking, slimy, little _bitch_!" Sulpicia screamed in full-fledged fury as she charged towards Gianna. Gianna was able to let out a sharp cry before Sulpicia collided with her. Gianna was thrusted up into the air by her throat; her feet twitching spastically below her.

_Sulpicia knew all of this time_. _About Gianna…about Aro…_

I watched helplessly as Gianna was thrown down onto the hard stone floor. My heart and stomach lurched as I heard an earsplitting _crack_ as Gianna's spine was severed. Horrible gagging and rasping noises emitted from her throat as she laid sprawled on the floor. I swallowed loudly, holding down the vomit that I knew was threatening to come up.

Sulpicia took one menacing step towards Gianna, looming over her like an angel of death. Gianna took a shuddering breath, and her head lolled to the side.

_She's still alive…_

"You will _never_ touch Aro again." Sulpicia growled, and she placed her foot on top of Gianna's stomach, and pressed down. Simultaneously, I heard all of her ribs crack and shatter. I pressed my hands up to my ears to try and block the scarring sounds. Sulpicia pressed so hard, that her foot was threatening to break through Gianna's stomach, and fall into her abdominal cavity.

Sulpicia released her foot, kicking Gianna aside effortlessly. Gianna's abdominal cavity did not re-expand. I knew I was next.

"That's just a little taste of what I will do to you." She strode towards me slowly, twitching with rage. I cowered behind the blankets, praying with all my might that I would just die quickly, and not have to endure the pain that Gianna did.

Her hand grasped my throat, and pulled me out of the bed in one fluid motion. I opened my mouth to scream, but all oxygen and sound was cut off by her icy grip. I felt my body fly to the side as she threw me into the vanity. The sound of shattering glass and cracking wood sounded all around. I landed in a pile of broken glass, feeling each individual piece slice into my skin. The glass dug into the side of my face and shoulder and I lay in it. The ground became sticky and wet as my blood pooled across it and combined with the glass.

Sulpicia's foot found my stomach, and she kicked me up against the wall. My head slammed into the wall with a resounding _thud. _The wall was softer than the blow I'd just received from Sulpicia.

Bright spots appeared in my vision, and the sounds around me were beginning to fade out. I felt rushing fluids in the place where she'd kicked me.

I knew the end was near.

I let my head fall back helplessly. Sulpicia's shaking hand touched my cheek. She licked her lips slowly.

"Goodnight, you little-"

"_SULPICIA!_" someone roared. Sulpicia's hand disappeared from my face as I heard her scream.

"_Andrea! Andrea, no!_" the same voice called out. Another cold hand touched my face, but it was not as hard and unforgiving. My eyes focused for just a moment to see Aro's face, inches from mine.

"My love…please…please answer me…" his voice was frantic and panicked.

_Aro…_

I groaned quietly, unable to speak. Sulpicia's screams faded into the hallway as Aro leaned closer to me.

"Demetri! Felix! Don't let her escape!" I heard thundering footsteps as they ran into the hall to pursue Sulpicia. Aro's hands cupped my face, holding it still.

"Alec!" he called. A figure entered the room quickly, I guessed it was Alec. Alec knelt next to Aro, also placing his hands on my face. Alec's hands wandered down to my stomach, prodding every so often, and feeling my ribs.

"The majority of her ribs are broken, and I believe there's internal damage; I'll need to give her a full examination before knowing for sure."

Aro snarled angrily.

"I'll fetch some alcohol to clean her wounds." Alec stood up and left the room at a jog. Aro lifted me carefully; making sure not to jar any part of me, and placed me back onto the bed.

"Don't worry my love, I'll be by your side always. You will be all right, I promise you." He whispered, his voice laced with pain. I wanted to open my eyes and smile, and just let him know that I could hear him…but it was becoming hard for me even to breathe.

**Aro's POV**

By the end of the third day, all hope had vanished.

Every few hours, I had to wake Andrea from a nightmare that she was having. This was very difficult, because she would not arouse without physical interference. My heart would pang, as she would cry in pain after I had shaken her as softly as I could. I would put my cold hand on her clammy forehead, stroking it with my thumb; anything I could do to calm my dear Andrea. I was always there. Always sitting at ready to calm her when she woke up violently from a nightmare, or when she gasped out in pain. Her face seemed to soften whenever I was touching her, but her constant pain always pulled her back into sheer misery.

Alec and Demetri came at the regular time to examine her after I'd just awoken her from her previous nightmare. All of the immediate guards, the 'favorites', had a sort of medical training. Demetri and Alec held the highest degrees.

They poked and prodded at her abdomen for several minutes, took her temperature (we really didn't need a thermometer to see that she was burning up) and turned her around in bed to examine her from all possible angles.

"Well," Demetri said, "We knew that she was bleeding internally, but now her kidneys have failed. It's an absolute miracle that she's lasted this long. All of her ribs are either broken or bruised, and her skull is fractured. There appears to be no damage to her brain, however. And the bruise we found on her back, is the pooling of her blood and internal fluids. There's no hope in draining them; she's already pretty depleted as it is. The scars on her face and shoulder are healing too slowly, which is a sign that her white blood cells aren't replenishing fast enough to deliver oxygen to her wounds. Her body isn't enough strong enough to retain her normal functions." As he said that, I ran my fingers through her hair. I felt several strands snap and detach. I pulled my hand out, and the several strands of hair hung limply on my fingers, floating gently in the air. I exhaled sadly.

In that moment, I saw how truly bleak this was. "There's absolutely no chance of recovery, is there?" I asked.

Alec shook his head. "You already know the answer to that, Master." I dipped my head downwards, letting my hair hide my face. "Master?"

"If I may be so bold," Demetri took a reluctant step forward. "I was thinking, and I was wondering if you had considered…turning her now. There's no chance of recovery, and you promised her…"

Silence tensed the room as Demetri trailed off. I paused; not sure how to react.

"You're right, Demetri. I'm glad to get a second opinion. I've been giving that subject some thought, but I was afraid that my decision would be slanted on a personal bias." My voice was surprisingly gentle.

"I believe whatever you decide will be correct, Master."

I exhaled again, drawing it out longer than the first one. I placed my hand on hers, stroking it gently with my forefinger.

"Master?" Another voice came from the doorway.

"Felix!" I exclaimed eagerly. "Were you able to detain her?"

"I'm sorry Master, but Sulpicia managed to escape."

I snarled, but quickly subdued it when Andrea's heart accelerated. I took her hand in both of mine, and held it tightly.

"…A…Aro?" She mustered all of her strength to speak. I leaned down; her face inches from my own.

"Yes _mio cara_?"

Her hand wandered down to her engagement ring; twisting it back and forth on her delicate finger. I didn't miss the motion.

"I…I love…you." She whispered slowly. I smiled, and kissed her forehead lightly. "Do somethin' for me?"

"Anything for you," I replied quietly.

"S…sing for me."

I drew back slowly. "You want me to…sing?"

She lolled her head upwards and downwards once. I searched my mind, struggling to find a song.

"Whenever did you hear me sing, _angelo_?"

"She said she likes it when you hum." Athenodora interjected, as she and Jane entered the room at a quick run. "She's never heard you sing, but she said you have a 'pretty hum'."

I smiled at my sweet Andrea. Only she would notice something insignificant as a hum.

"All right then, I'll sing for her. What do you think I should sing?"

She paused for several moments, taking a three slow breaths. "_Lo Vivo per Lei_."

I laughed. "A modern artist…ah, let me think…"

"Andrea Bocelli," Athenodora answered for me.

"Yes, yes, I do admire his work…I'm just trying to remember the melody."

"Oh, come on. It's not that hard…it goes like this:," Athenodora cleared her throat, and began to sing in her well-trained operatic voice. Although she sang almost everyday, there was something newly beautiful about her voice. Andrea's heart fluttered at the sound of Athenodora's voice. It was almost as if her voice had a healing power.

"This is where you come in." Athenodora said while still carrying the tune. I took a short breath, and began to sing with her. Andrea's heart sped up, and the corners of her mouth twitched. The physical movement gave me reassurance. I sang louder, mustering more volume to add to the richness of my voice. Jane closed her eyes, and listened to the beauty of the song.

Alec, Felix, and Demetri walked out silently, leaving the four of us alone. Athenodora and I continued with the song; myself hanging on Andrea's every reaction and expression as she lay in complete silence. Soon, Andrea's breathing subsided, and fell into deep, rhythmic ones. Athenodora and I halted the song, and she helped me re-tuck her covers, and re-fluff her pillows. (It took two of us to make sure she wasn't jarred by any of the movements.)

Athenodora and Jane both left soon after, but I stayed by her side. I held her hand in mine; stroking it lightly in time with her breathing. I began to reiterate what Demetri had said…about changing her now that she is past hope of recovery.

I decided that I will wait until she is conscious once more before asking her opinion. _Oh, how I wish that she was not immune to my gift_! Then her energy would not be depleted by the smallest of phrases. Her breathing hitched once, alarming me. She paused for several seconds; not taking a new breath. I listened for her heart, and heard it loud and clear. Her breathing picked up again, but it was rushed.

Her chest rose and fell quickly, and the muscles in her neck were flexing with every breath. She began moaning, and her mouth was beginning to twitch. _Another nightmare…_

I stroked her hand faster, trying to get her to feel it. But she did not, because the moaning became more intense.

"Andrea," I called. "Andrea, love…" she continued moaning, and I it hurt me so very much to see her suffer so. I resorted to my past actions, and had to wake her by shaking her gently. She jolted awake, her eyes wide, and sweat beginning to sprout from her forehead. The pain registered, and she soon clenched her eyes closed, and groaned in pain.

"I am sorry, my love…" I apologized sincerely. She will never know the pain it causes me to cause _her_ pain.

"…A….Aro?" she whispered. I leaned closer to her.

"Yes?"

"Make it stop," she pleaded. "Please…make the pain go away…"

"I'm trying, my love. I'm trying…" I had to work hard to keep myself composed as she continued to give small cries of pain.

Should I just do it now? Soon, she will be pain-free forever. But turning her would cause much more agony than she is in now…surely she knows that…it doesn't matter; anything that I can do to ease her suffering, I will do without hesitation.

_Then why is this such a difficult decision?_

There are several things that I would miss about her being human. Her beautiful eyes, her adorable blush, the way that she stumbles over her words when she has too much to say…and who knows if her talent would even last into immortality? Not that power was the foremost reason for her change, but to lose it would be such a waste; and her value would decrease to the Volturi.

_But not to me_.

"Andrea," I said softly, my face inches from her neck. I'm going to make the pain go away, but I need your permission to change you to become like me."

She paused, and then muttered a 'mm-hmm'.

"This is going to be extremely painful, love. Please think about this." I didn't know why I was offering her a choice; it was inevitable.

"Do…it." She gasped, breathing heavily now.

I smiled sadly. "Remember: I will be here for you…always." I smacked my lips together, gathering as much venom as I could; making enough so that one bite would be enough. I opened my mouth in preparation, targeting her carotid artery.

"Wait," she croaked. I closed my mouth quickly, a little too forcefully. I felt my teeth jam together.

"Yes?"

"I want…Dora…" her lips cracked open as she muttered, and a drop of blood oozed out. I had to stop breathing in order to not be tempted.

"Just one moment, dearest."

I called Athenodora to the room with a slightly raised voice, and she appeared instantly. I explained Andrea's request to her. Athenodora looked sad, but then raised her head in newfound determination.

"Let's do it." She said strongly. Athenodora and I sat on either side of Andrea, grabbing both of her hands in one of ours. Athenodora stroked her forehead with her hand.

"I'm sort of going to miss her this way…" she whispered.

"I as well," I replied sadly.

"Whenever you're ready."

I leaned forward and kissed her lips, licking the stray drop of blood off of her cracked lips. I moaned in delicious pleasure as the blood hit my tongue. _Better than I'd ever imagined…_it took an enormous amount of self-control to pry myself away from her scorching lips. I placed my face next to her neck; nuzzling her neck with my nose and lips.

"Together forever," I whispered into her ear. She gave a small 'mm' noise as I continued to nuzzle. I stopped nuzzling, re-gathered my venom, placed my teeth on her smooth skin, and bit down.

The impossibly addicting taste of her blood was almost too much to bear. I licked the wound with one swipe to seal the venom in, but I had to snap away quickly to avoid killing her at that crucial moment. I leaned away from her, desperate for fresh air. Athenodora hissed quietly, but choked it off by ceasing to breathe.

Andrea was still; not moving. Her heart was still beating irregularly and slowly. _Did it work?_

Exactly three seconds later, he heart sped up to an impossible speed, reverberating into my head, and her eyes snapped open. She began moaning once again, but the moans quickly turned to muted screams. Athenodora placed her hand on her mouth, standing up and backing away from Andrea. She looked as though she was about to cry.

Andrea began to convulse, arching her back and bouncing on the bed. I held her down with my arms as I heard the remainder of her unbroken ribs crack and break. She opened her mouth, un-muting her outcries, and screamed in pure agony.

Demetri and Alec came running into the room.

"Do not be alarmed; I have bitten her." I looked at Demetri, and nodded once. "Thank you for your advice Demetri. She was ready."

He bowed his head in response. The next moment, Demetri's cell phone went off. He removed it from his pocket smoothly, and flipped it open.

"_Buonasera_," he answered. The person on the other line was speaking quickly and frantically. "Just a moment please." He pulled the phone away from his ear. "Master, it is Carlisle and Alice Cullen. Do you wish to speak with them?"

Ah Carlisle, I wonder what he would require now…what could Alice need?

"Tell my old friend that I will have to return his call." I replied.

"Alice begs that it is imperative."

I sighed quietly. "Athenodora, please hold Andrea down for me." The words scratched at my stone heart as they exited. I took the phone from Demetri.

"Carlisle, Alice," I greeted. Alice began speaking rapidly into the phone.

"What did you do? Tell me that you're doing all that you can to help her-!" Alice hissed into the phone.

"Settle! Settle dear Alice! I'm slightly confused on what you are referring to."

"Andrea! I had a vision of her being thrown around a room, and screaming in agony! If you were the one-"

"Alice, your visions are quite superb, but fail to give you the necessary information to make accusations."

She paused, breathing heavily into the phone. "Is that her screaming now?" she asked testily.

"Yes it is."

She growled loudly into the phone, but was cut off by Carlisle.

"Would you care to explain what has happened?" he asked calmly. I looked at Andrea on the bed, still writhing in pain.

"She was attacked by Sulpicia. She's been slowly dying for three days now, and it was my decision to change her while we still had the option. Alice, your vision disclosed her attack, and the pain which you also saw her in is happening right at this moment."

"How long ago did you bite her?" Carlisle asked.

"Just before you called."

"_That soon_?" Alice screeched. She muttered aloud to herself, and then walked away from the phone.

"Please excuse Alice; she's a little distraught that her visions aren't working properly."

I raised my eyebrows in interest. "How so?"

"They appear to be happening slower than usual…her visions never had written guidelines telling us how much time would pass before her visions occurred, but they've never been this delayed. She's beginning to worry that there's something wrong with her."

Delayed. Hmm…

"Tell dear Alice not to fret. I'm sure they'll realign themselves soon." I hoped that my wish would take place. As much as I wished that I could figure out the enigma of Alice's visions, I decided that courtesy was better than prying.

"I'll tell her that. Take care of yourself and Andrea."

"I shall,"

"And Aro?"

"Yes?"

"Please be careful, Andrea is not only precious to you, but to us as well."

"I assure you Carlisle; no one will take better care than myself." I said shortly, offended that he would even think that I would harm the one I love. I answered just before the phone lost connection. I closed the phone and tossed it to Demetri.

Andrea was still convulsing, and her eyes were beginning to roll back into her head. The muscles in her jaw spasmed as her teeth rammed together over and over again. She gnashed her teeth together in between her screams. She gasped as she bit her tongue, and a small droplet of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. Athenodora took a deep breath, and held it.

"What can I do, Master?" Demetri asked.

"Please obtain some bindings," I said. My heart ached as I uttered the words, "we'll need to restrain her."

Demetri nodded, and left the room swiftly. Although Athenodora had absolutely no trouble holding her down, she couldn't afford to be in that sort of range if Andrea got a nosebleed or something of similar nature. I stepped over, and took Athenodora's place, holding down my suffering angel.

"Hush my love…it will all be over soon…" I said evenly over and over again. In all of my memories of changing newborns, I could never remember a change this violent…

Demetri returned with the bindings shortly, and I had to use every fiber of my being to tie Andrea's feet to the bed posts. Even after she was retrained, she jiggled the bed violently, and the bindings were cutting into her wrists and ankles. I almost wanted to bite the bindings and release her, but I knew it would be easier and better if we just kept them on. Besides, I would abide by my promise, and stay with her.

Always.

**Translations: **_**buonasera—good evening**_

**Thanks to everyone who is keeping with this! Check out the poll on my profile page about Andrea's powers!  
**


	16. Brand New Eyes

**Hello everybody! **

**A humongous thanks to everyone who is keeping with this! I really enjoy writing it.**

**Okay, we all know how vampires look, sound, move etc., so I am not going to go into enormous detail with her transformed self. I find it **_**almost**_** pointless. I will describe what she looks like, but I think we all have a general idea. (smile)**

**Has anyone else noticed that the page breaks on FF have all DISAPPEARED? That is so aggravating! Inconsistency...AH! I'll be slowly re-uploading. *grumble*  
**

**Thank you once again!**

**Andrea's POV**

The molten metal that Aro had just poured into my veins was too much to bear.

With every fiber of my being, I wished I was dead. Death would be less painful than the torture I was enduring now. My world was basically silent; the only sounds were the rushing of my blood, and the loud beating of my heart. I could feel the sweat pouring off of my forehead, and rolling down my face. Then I would feel a cold hand wipe it away. The cold hand was my only source of comfort, and sometimes a gentle voice would accompany the hand.

"Hush my love…it will all be over soon…I promise…" the voice said softly. The hand would touch my burning forehead, extinguishing the fire for a few short moments, but the fire would soon rekindle.

I opened my mouth to yell again as the pain throbbed to a climax once again.

**Aro's POV **

She screamed in anguish once more, arching her back, and pushing her stomach towards the ceiling. Her bindings were holding her limbs tightly to the bedposts, tightly enough that they were cutting into her skin. Athenodora had to leave the room a few times while I cleaned up the trickles of blood. Once or twice, Andrea would gain enough strength that the bedposts would bend dangerously inwards, threatening to snap.

Andrea tried in vain to speak, but she could not make it through three words without gasping, or yelling aloud in sheer suffering.

Oh, how it hurt me to watch her suffer.

I couldn't understand what caused her changing to be so violent…Alec and Jane's were painful, but not torturous and hellish. Andrea's shield could have attributed to her pain, but I could not see how. My thoughts drifted to my phone call with Carlisle and Alice. Alice's visions were faltering...why could this be?

Something to do with Andrea, perhaps?

I promised myself to research more when I could. My thoughts fell back to Andrea as she cried out once again. Sweat pooled on her forehead, and trickled down past her temples. Patiently, I wiped it away with a cloth, placing my cold hand on her scorching forehead. Her jolting lessened as my hand touched her skin.

Athenodora poked her head back into the room. "Is it safe to come in?"

"Yes," I replied, motioning to the chair on the other side of Andrea. "She has stopped bleeding."

Athenodora sat down swiftly, taking Andrea's hand into hers and stroking it rhythmically. "Her blood is pumping slower…it is thickening."

"The transformation is almost complete." I said quietly. Andrea jolted suddenly, cracking the wood on one of the bedposts as her binding pulled on it. Athenodora and I grasped her as gently as we could and held her down while the spasm settled. I saw the hurt in Athenodora's eyes as she restrained Andrea. Her seizing body settled, and flopped back on the bed. Athenodora and I released her, and sat back down.

"This must be horrible for you, Master. Watching the woman you love suffer so."

I exhaled and placed my hands into my lap. "Yes…yes it is."

"You won't have to suffer much longer. How long exactly do you think she has left?"

I pursed my lips, and raised my head thoughtfully. "It couldn't be much longer; less than a day, perhaps. The most painful period of the change is the last two hours. Look at her complexion; it has completely changed, and if her eyes would open, I am almost sure that they would be black."

Athenodora bowed her head. "Let's hope you're right…I just hate watching her suffer."

She and I sat in silence, watching Andrea breathe shallowly, and wince every few moments. I took her hand once more, and stroked it with my thumb. I took my other hand and straightened her ring; which had been twisted almost to the other side of her finger. I lifted her hand to my mouth, and kissed it.

Marcus and Caius walked in the door a few moments later, standing at the foot of Andrea's bed.

"How is she faring, brother?" Marcus asked quietly.

"She is very close. In fact, I believe she is in her final hours." I replied.

Marcus strode over to me, and touched my hand with his pointer finger.

_Her change is very mysterious…I've never seen a change quite so violent. What do you think it means? Caius is confounded, as well. If I didn't know any better, I would think that he cares for her well-being. He does ask about her often._

I smiled a small smile. "I do not know, my brother. We shall have to wait and see what had caused all of her pain." He continued to touch my hand.

_I also wonder what is causing the problem with Miss Cullen's premonitions…you don't think it has anything to do with Andrea, do you?_

I shook my head. "That would certainly be interesting. I've vowed to do more research once I can be freed from Andrea's side."

Andrea's rapid breathing hitched; sending us all into full alert. We all stood as still as statues, listening to her final moments of life. I began to notice the changes that had occurred. Her cheekbones were raised slightly, yet her cheeks still held the fullness, and her face had completely paled; outlining all of her features with an ominously beautiful glow. Her body had become absent of all fat--not that she had much to begin with--giving her hips and torso a curvaceous twist.

She let out a slow ragged breath as we all listened in anticipation. The beat of her failing heart filled the room; creating an exciting tension. I pulled at my fingers, listening…relishing the sound of her dying heart.

_Tha-thump…tha-thump……tha……thump.........tha………thump._

The room was filled with a profound silence as the beat echoed into silence. Athenodora jumped onto her feet, and stood next to the regenerated Andrea, anticipating anything. Andrea's muscles all relaxed at once, sending her head lolling to the side.

"Andrea?" I called quietly.

**Andrea's POV**

_So this is how it all ends…_

This had to be the end. It had to be. I was dying. I felt my heart straining to retain any rhythm at all, and soon, it was struggling out its last beats. Each one echoed off slower than the last until there was silence.

_Gone_.

And yet…something lingered. Instead of seeing the 'bright light' that everyone talks about, I was still looking into darkness. _Have I gone to Hell?_

No…this couldn't be Hell. Because I could hear an angel talking to me.

"Andrea?" the voice called out longingly. "Andrea, love?"

The voice suddenly registered, and I knew immediately where I was.

_Aro…_

I yearned to reach out for him…touch him…let him know that I could hear him. But my body was shockingly unresponsive, and still. I tried to open my eyes, but no feeling came. My head lost its position as it rolled to the side helplessly. Slowly, feeling crept into the tips of my fingertips and toes. The sensation of regaining feeling trickled slowly from my tips, and leeched slowly into the rest of my body. When the trickling passed my wrist, I could feel some pressure on them; holding me down.

Was I bound? Why though?

In a few short minutes, feeling was fully restored to my body. _Alive at last_.

"Speak to me, please..." Aro pleaded. My legs acted on their own accord as I sprung up from the bed, opening my eyes as the air rushed past my face. I landed with agility, feeling each individual muscle pull and twist as I fell into a crouch. A sharp ripping noise tore through the air as I ripped the bindings easily from the posts. I heard four pairs of feet scuffle backwards as I sat in the crouch for three full seconds, before fully straightening up. The bindings slid from my wrists and ankles, falling uselessly to the ground. A smirk erupted from my face.

The first person I saw was Aro, watching me with wide eyes. Caius, Marcus, and Athenodora were all watching me critically. All had stony faces, except for Athenodora; she seemed to be fighting a smile. My smirk faded as I noticed how vibrant the colors were around me. Everything had new depth, new tone, new mixtures of colors I'd never seen before. Aro's concerned face rose into a pleased smile.

"Aro, my love." I gasped breathlessly. I blinked several times in surprise at the beautiful sound of my own voice. I placed my hand on my vocal cords in complete shock, letting my mouth fall open into a gape. Athenodora let out a high-pitched giggle, launching herself at me. She wrapped her arms around me, snuggling her head into the crook on my neck and shoulder.

Her arms were no longer cold and hard, but warm and soft. I crinkled my eyebrows in curiosity. I looked down over her shoulders at the marble hands resting on her lower back. I stared in ardent curiosity at my new hands, chiseled perfectly and evenly. I lifted one of them off of her back, and raised it upwards, admiring it. My gaze lifted from my new hand, and met Caius and Marcus, who continued to eye me uncertainly. Caius turned his head, and looked at me sideways.

"What?" I asked over Athenodora's shoulder. Athenodora released me, stepping backwards, and allowing Aro to approach me. The moment we locked crimson eyes, a strange feeling grew within me. Like a wave crashing on the beach, a yearning to be pressed against him welled up, and yanked at every fiber of my being. Aro stepped forward swiftly, and pressed his hand onto my cheek.

"They're curious…you seem to be very controlled." His hand stroked my cheek softly, and I closed my eyes in enjoyment. "Andrea, you are beautiful."

I smiled, placing my hand on the back of his. I slid my other arm around him, and pulled him into an embrace. I quickly included my other hand, enveloping him wholly into my arms. I nuzzled my face into his neck, feeling warmth and smelling his scent.

A sickening _crack_ broke through the air, and startled, I let go, and flung myself away from Aro. I widened my eyes, looking for the source of the sound. Aro smiled patiently. "Do not worry, my love…your strength has indeed multiplied, and you will learn its limits in time."

"That was _me_?" I said, hesitantly.

"Yes, for the moment, you are stronger than anyone of us on the guard. Except Felix, possibly."

"…hmm…" I muttered, nodding slowly. I felt an obstruction in my throat, so I cleared it once. But the obstruction did not dislodge. I cleared my throat loudly once more, becoming frustrated when the sensation did not disappear.

"She's thirsty," Athenodora said quietly.

"Is that what that is?" I said while I placed my hand on my throat.

"She needs to feed," Marcus said, his stony face not slackening. "Unfortunately, the next batch won't arrive for a few more days."

"That's all right, we have some bagged blood left over from dinner. I guess you'll have to wait for your first kill." Aro said, taking my hand.

"Gee, I can't wait." I said with feigned enthusiasm. Aro began walking, tugging me behind him, and out of the room. I looked over my shoulder, back at the disheveled bed that I had transformed in. The poles on the headboard and footboard were bent inward; one of them was cracked all the way down the side.

We passed by Jane's room, and I caught my reflection in her vanity mirror. I stopped abruptly, stopping Aro along with me. He saw me staring at myself in Jane's mirror. Slowly, I entered Jane's solitude, examining my new body. The first thing I noticed was that my clothes had changed. I was wearing slim denim jeans, with knee-high boots over the tops of the pant legs, complete with a layered black and white top and a sparkling black bracelet. Athenodora must have changed me…Aro was right; I was _beautiful_. Absolutely flawless. How could Aro have settled for me when I was human? Compared to me now, I was a hideous shrub.

"Andrea…?" Aro called.

"Hmm? Oh, oh, of course." If my blood was still circulating, I would have blushed in embarrassment, but, it was not. Aro smiled proudly, and led me from Jane's room. The next turn in the hallway, we ran into Felix and Demetri. Both of their faces lit up when they saw me.

"Andrea!" Felix said, smiling broadly.

"Hey Felix,"

"Wonderful to see you up and about." Demetri said happily.

"Thanks…hey Felix…if you're not too busy later," I cleared my throat once again, grunting quietly in frustration when I felt the hunger pang again, "I think I could beat you in a wrestling match."

Felix's laugh boomed through the entire fortress. "Really? Now I'd just _love _to see you try! But then again, I was always taught not to hurt girls."

"That's funny, so was I."

Demetri stifled his laughter, putting his fist up to his mouth, and disguising his laugh with a small cough.

"All right you two, I can see that this is going to be problematic." Aro said authoritatively. "Now if you'll excuse us, Andrea needs to feed."

"Talk to you later guys." I said as Aro towed me away once again. I reached out as I passed Felix, and punched his arm. He jumped back and growled.

"Ow!"

"The challenge still stands!" I called over my shoulder.

"No, it doesn't." Aro said.

"What?" I demanded. "Why not?

"You won't have time to wrestle; after you are fed, you and I are going to spend some serious time together."

I raised my eyebrows. "And what will we be doing with this 'time'?" I turned him around to face me with our linked hands.

He kissed my lips swiftly, just brushing them. "I'm sure you'll think of something…" he quoted. I laughed aloud.

"I'm sure I will." I leaned forward and kissed him, feeling the warmth of his lips on mine. He broke the kiss a few moments later.

"Come now, enough distractions, let's find you some blood."

"Then you'll have to stay here."

"Why so?" he asked.

"Because as long as I can see you, you'll be an unavoidable distraction." I teased, breaking our handhold. "Come on, let's run; I wanna how fast I can go."

"Now, now, Andrea. You don't push your limits too soon…"

I made a noise of thought, inclining my head toward the ceiling. I lowered it back down to face him straight on. "No, I really do."

And with that, I turned from him, and sprinted down the hallway.

Now, running as a vampire is a curious sensation. As a human, I could feel every impact of my foot on the ground, and the balance of each step. But now, I couldn't feel a single thing. I felt almost as if I was flying…

I cleared the doors of the Fortezza di Volterra, and into the open night of the city. I closed my eyes, and felt the cool night air—which really wasn't cool at all—rush past my face, and flip my hair behind my back. Behind me, I could hear Aro, hot on my tail.

"What about feeding?" He asked against the rushing wind. I bit my lip as I smiled, spinning around, and running backwards.

"It can wait!"

I spun back around to run forwards, just as Aro caught up with me. He grasped my shoulder firmly, and slowed my pace to a human run that would win the Olympic races.

"There's a vineyard another mile or so; follow me." He smiled and kissed my lips before running ahead of me. I licked my lips, tasting his kiss, and then followed in quick pursuit. We entered the vineyard shortly after, and he slowed his pace once again, to a human speed. His pace gradually slowed until he was walking casually. I stopped immediately next to him; not slowing down as he did.

"One day, hopefully soon, you'll get to hunt." he asked, taking my hand.

"You'll have to teach me first," I replied, smiling.

Aro took a breath, sighing on the exhale. "I wish that I could teach you under controlled conditions, not out in the open. But…I guess I can give you a brief tutorial. Now, the first thing you must do when hunting is, obviously, locate your prey."

"Question:," I interrupted.

"Yes?"

"How often do you really _hunt_?"

Aro diverted his eyes. "Caius, Marcus and myself do not usually leave Volterra to hunt. Our meals are mostly brought to us by Heidi or another member of the guard. Mostly, they're tourists; never citizens of Volterra."

"That's ironic; the city that is safest from vampires is the one that the royal vampires reside in. Why tourists?

Aro chuckled. "Tourists are harder to track once they disappear."

I looked down, avoiding his gaze as I thought about the horror of my new lifestyle. Is this what I'm doomed to do? Drink the blood of innocent people?

"There is one night, however, that the entire Volturi does freely hunt."

"And what night is that?" I perked up, my interest piqued.

"The night of the St. Marcus Day celebration. The guests of the ball depart, and the Volturi leave for the annual feast."

"Where do you feed?"

Aro smiled mischievously. "There's a legend that floats around Italy, one that surrounds this very vineyard in which we are walking. The vineyard is supposedly 'haunted', especially on the night of St. Marcus Day. You see Andrea, the simple-minded humans say that whomever goes into the vineyard never returns."

"And I take it, that you are the reason for their disappearance?"

"Correct. However, St. Marcus Day is the only night that we venture into the vineyard. Demetri and Alec like to see which humans are stupid enough to ignore simple warnings. They're the ones that get picked off first. Then Heidi, Athenodora, and Renata lure other people for the rest of us. It has sort of turned into a tradition for the Volturi; a night we all look forward to."

"Interesting. When exactly is St. Marcus Day?"

"The nineteenth of March," he replied. "Now, back to hunting. After locating the prey, it is _imperative_ that you make the kill quickly and efficiently. The last thing you want is an outcry that attracts more humans."

"Why is that bad? Don't you want more food?"

Aro laughed once without humor. "Even though we feast on humans, we do have an ounce of compassion. We choose not to kill more humans than what is needed."

I put my hand on my chest in sarcastic shock. "The Volturi, _compassionate_?"

"Believe it or not,"

I looked around at the vineyard that surrounded us. The towering columns of juicy grapes that stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Do you remember anything from your human life?" Aro asked.

I tore my eyes away from the grapes. "What?"

"Your human life; do you remember it at all?"

I wrinkled my brows, thinking hard. The furthest thing I could remember was the pain I had been in, just hours before. "…no…no I can't." Panic rose within me as I scrounged for memories. "Wait…"

I stared at the grapes, feeling a that nagging sensation you get when you know you've forgotten something. "Purple…" All at once, memories burst into my head. The quilt that was spread on my old bed was the same color of purple. The cover I used to have on my iPod was also the deep shade of purple. "Wait! I think…yes! Yes! I'm remembering some things!"

I reached out excitedly and pulled a grape off of a vine. "Grapes were one of my favorite foods…" I popped the grape into my mouth, excited for the sweet watery taste. Instead, it was like I swallowed ash. I made a face, and spat the grape out onto the ground. "Ew!"

"You cannot eat human food anymore…your taste is for blood now."

"Do I at least get a variety?" I thought back to the night of my dinner, remembering the different preferences of Demetri and Felix.

"There are different types, but you'll have to taste around to develop a favorite."

It was almost amusing to me that they batted blood around like it was nothing. But to them…it truly was _nothing_. Just food to keep them alive.

I felt my obstruction in my throat push again, more urgent than ever before this time. The sensation turned almost to a burning…I cleared my throat loudly, pounding on my chest with my fist.

"Enough with this, we are going back."

"What? Why?" I asked. He gave me a stern look.

"Andrea, it is _foolish_ for you to stress yourself like this."

Anger boiled in my chest. "Oh yeah?"

"You see? Right now? Your anger is much closer to the surface than it ever would be if you were properly fed."

Growls ripped from my chest; I hate it when he's right.

"Fine, but I get to race you back."

"Sounds wonderful," he said in a monotone.

Without announcement, I took off running back to Volterra.

**[Break]**

I drained the last of my goblet before letting out a content sigh.

"You know, you were right; I feel a lot better."

Aro sipped from his cup of AB negative, watching me constantly. "I know, I'm usually right."

"Don't be so smug." I scoffed, sliding my goblet across the marble counter towards the sink. Aro finished his glass in a single gulp, swallowing silently. He closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose.

"I see what Athenodora means about sitting and drinking blood; it is definitely lacking. So when exactly do I get to actually hunt?" I said as I suppressed a sudden urge to get up and rip something apart. Aro chuckled.

"I'm hoping to get a little training done before you do _any_ killing, but that shouldn't take too long. Maybe a couple of days, if we decide to work through the night."

I bobbed my head up and down once. "I bet I can get it done in two. I've always been a fast learner."

Aro smiled. "Yes, I know. You're also one of the most adaptive people I've ever seen. You came here, not afraid of the vampires that surrounded you, and now, you've embraced our lifestyle; not even flinching at our customs."

I shrugged. "One of the many skills my grandma taught me." _Grandma…if only she could see me now._ _What would she say about my new life? _

_ She would be ashamed._

I rubbed my lips together, letting my head droop downwards to the floor.

"Andrea love? What is the matter?"

I swiped my hand through the air. "Nothing…nothing…" I looked down at the hand I'd just waved, and noticed something was missing. "Wait a minute…where's my ring?"

"Athenodora placed it on your bedside table."

"I want it." I said shortly.

"Let us fetch it then." Aro stood up, giving his hand to me. I took it and together we dashed back to the bedroom. I found it lying next to the picture of my grandparents. I slipped it on quickly, giving it a small smile before turning back to Aro.

I shrugged. "So now what am I supposed to do with all of this spare time?"

"Well, you'll have a lot more time to dedicate to your studies."

"Are you serious? You're still making me do that?" I whined.

"Of course! It is imperative that you gain a proper education."

"Hmph," I grumbled.

"Well…there is something else that I can think of that we can do…" he cupped my face with his hands, and leaned forward to kiss me. Our lips met, and I twisted my hands into his hair, feeling the softness and sleekness.

"We have…a…wedding to plan…" I gasped between the kisses. Aro groaned.

"Don't say that too loudly-"

"_I'm already doing it!_" A voice trilled from the hall. Aro and I pulled apart, I stared at the doorway in surprise, Aro sighed.

"-or Athenodora will overhear."

Athenodora dashed into the room. "I'm almost done! You can't change anything; it's mine to plan! _Mine!_ And it's going to be beautiful! If you love me, you won't change anything, please!" she begged, tugging at my arm.

The sweetness of her face was nauseating.

"Okay, okay!" She released my arm, and hugged me.

"You're going to love it!" she shrieked, dashing out of the room.

"Do you remember our conversation about keeping it _simple_?" Aro shouted after her. Somewhere in the distance, Athenodora laughed.

"Why did you agree to let you do this in the first place?" Aro sighed.

"Because! Her little pout kill me every single time!"

Aro laughed, kissing me once again. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

I stood in his arms, excited for my new life to begin.


	17. A Wedding At Last

**A/N: Good day everyone!**

** All right, this is where it gets exciting!**

** Since I'm sitting at work with absolutely nothing to do, this chapter might be a LONG one, so bear with me. Let me know if you have any grievances or 'want to see's in this chapter.**

**There might be a few typos in this document, just a heads up. The word processing unit I was using didn't seem to correct errors. Huh. **

**I'm really excited about this chapter!  
**

** I hope you enjoy this next installment. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

Being immortal had some fallbacks. For one thing, I had run out of things to do very quickly, resulting in me wandering the halls with a blank expression on my face. Aro was nowhere to be found; he probably had some serious problems to deal with. But one thing was for sure; _I needed something to do!_

"Where's Felix?" I muttered to myself.

I continued to walk down the hallways, glancing down the corridors to see what was down them. I began to make my second lap around the fortress when I passed Jane's room. Normally, the door was closed tightly, and locked. But today, the door was slightly ajar…the day of my transformation, her door was wide open, but the room was empty. Save for the mirror that I admired my new form in.

_Don't even think about it. If she caught you, she will kill you._

My curiosity still got the best of me, and besides, I was following Athenodora's advice. _Your really ought to drop by some time and see Jane's work. They are really quite magnificent._

I used one finger to push the door open. Instead of being barren like it was, it was filled with paintings, watercolors, and oil pastels. A single stool and canvas stood in the center of the room. I let the door swing open until it hit the wall, and then walked in.

The paintings were beyond anything I'd ever encountered. A lot of them were of flowers from the gardens in the courtyard, more of them were of scenes outside of the fortress walls. My eyes swept the room, taking in every one of Jane's masterpieces. I found the one she'd painted of me that day in the courtyard. The colors were even more vibrant now that they were when I saw it last.

I looked at the painting, remembering my surprise when she'd painted me as a vampire. I did a mental comparison, and concluded that she'd painted an exact replica of me.

_Extraordinary…_

My eyes continued sweeping, until they rested on a single portrait, smaller than the rest, shoved underneath a pile of painted lilac flowers. Unable to fight the curiosity, I gently removed the beautiful portraits to get the small one. I lifted up the small one, turning it over to view the painting.

The painting was of Aro.

His face was put into _incredible_ detail. It was as if every detail was painted lovingly. His raven black hair shone brightly against the white canvas, his suit was painted with crisp colors and shapes. I diverted my eyes back to the spot underneath the large canvases, and noticed several other smaller hand-drawn pictures, all of Aro.

Aro sitting in his throne, Aro walking next to Caius and Marcus, Aro standing on the balcony, Aro sipping from a goblet…

If I didn't know any better, I'd think that Jane had a thing for Aro. I figured that I'd probably need to be going soon before Jane returned. I replaced the paintings on top of the sketches, and stood up to leave.

"What in _hell_ do you think you are doing?" spat a voice from the doorway.

I stiffened as Jane's venomous voice reached my ears. Her voice was always stiff and unforgiving, but I'd never heard her voice be as sharp and deadly as now.

"I-I just…well…"

"Why are you in here?" she demanded.

"I was just admiring your paintings-" I defended weakly.

"You were _snooping_! Did you ever learn _manners_? You _never_ enter another person's room without their permission or presence! You little worm! How _dare_ you presume that you can just barge into my room and look through my things!"

"I'm sorry, Jane!" I said, trying to stop her rant.

She stared at me intently, and I knew that she was doing everything she possible could to cause me the most intense pain she could. Veins were even popping in her neck and forehead. But alas, my shield stayed perfectly intact.

I hadn't tested my new abilities yet…I'll put that on a list of things to do. But Aro told me not to stress my powers until he could get a 'specialist' here. Whatever that meant…

I couldn't help but laugh in spite of myself at Jane's attempt to hurt me. I let out a small chuckle, biting my lip in a lame attempt to stop. Jane's eyes widened, making her look demonic.

"Jane dear, give it up. Don't exhaust yourself over a useless attempt." I said through the chuckles. Her eyes stayed wide, and she didn't relax her stance.

"Shut up," she snapped.

"Jane…" I changed the tone of my voice to a softer one. "I am very sorry for intruding. I just wanted to find something that I could appreciate about you." I bit back an urge to finish the rest of my comment, which would have set her off again. Her stance softened but her eyes stayed focused on me.

"Well you still should have asked," she said less aggressively.

"I know, I'll remember that for next time."

"If there is one," she replied. She blinked her eyes once, and then turned around quickly, and paced to the back of the room. Behind more paintings was a small couch, stained with paint smudges, and worn within an inch of its life. Jane sat down resignedly, letting out a small sigh.

Cautiously, I followed her. She glanced at me as I approached.

"Uh, may I sit down, please?" I asked.

Jane smirked, "Yes you may."

Feeling like a scolded child, I sat down slowly on the other end of the couch.

"They really are quite beautiful," I commented, motioning to the portraits. She inclined her head, looking straight ahead.

"Thank you,"

"I also noticed some sketches that you did,"

She snapped her head towards me. I was afraid that I'd just rekindled the fire.

"And I thought that they were exquisite." I finished.

She paused, pursing her lips. "Thank you once more,"

"Do you draw anything other than Aro?" I blurted before I could think.

_AH!_

Jane's face became dangerous once more. "There is nothing more important than the Master in this fortress."

I bit my lip again, begging for the thought to be dismissed. She continued.

"I have served him faithfully for eight hundred years, being loyal, and attending to his every need. And what do I get in return? Becoming the prize in his collection? Being the top of the guard? That is _nothing_ to me. _Nothing_! I want something that everyone else in the Volturi guard has had a taste of! I want to be loved. Just…loved. But not like a child, like I have been. I want to find someone who appreciates me enough to want me to be by their side. But this…damned stage that my body is in will never allow that. No one will ever love a little girl like they would love a woman. I am stalemated! I am doomed to be the weapon to the Volturi, never anything more."

The more she spoke, the more things made sense.

"Jane-"

She let out a monstrous roar, pounding her fist into the cushion of the couch. I jumped up from the couch, suddenly becoming very afraid. Jane's anger surfaced and intensified with each passing moment. I took a step backwards.

"And I love him! I love him so much more than you, or any other woman ever will!" she screeched, hissing furiously.

I stood there, at a loss for words.

"Oh, Jane…"

"Leave me," she commanded.

"Please-"

"_LEAVE ME!_"

I exhaled sadly before turning and bolting from the room. The door slammed behind me, and I heard the lock click.

Instead of feeling angry or offended at Jane, all I could feel was how incredibly sorry I felt for little Jane. What torture has pushed her to this extreme? What happened to her that pushed her to her solitude?

In that moment, I accepted that I'd never truly know. Jane is an enigma; and I'll be lucky if she even acknowledges my existence now. I really wanted to help her, but I didn't even know what to say. Hopefully, in time, Jane and I will reconcile. It is funny how much easier to become 'detached' from your emotions as a vampire. As a human, I probably would have burst out crying and ran to my room.

I stopped running as I reached the ballroom with my piano in it.

_ That's just what I needed_…

I opened the doors smoothly, and entered. I swept over to the piano, and sat down. I rested my fingers on the keys, deciding what to play. When nothing came to mind, I got off of the bench with an annoyed sigh. A thought swept over me to open the piano bench.

I shrugged, and reached to open the bench. Inside, were stacks and stacks of sheet-music. Some of it was tattered beyond belief, and others were handwritten sheets. On top was a small handwritten note in Aro's handwriting.

_My dearest Andrea,_

_These are some arrangements that I've found for you to learn to play. I would much enjoy hearing you perform them for me on the completion. I hope you enjoy them. The one on top is one that I wrote myself. Play through it and tell me what you think._

_ Forever yours,_

_ Aro_

My heart fluttered as I held the note. He's so thoughtful that way…

I picked his off of the top, and placed it on the piano. I read the music through, and then began to play.

Playing as a vampire was _much_ different that playing as a human. My hands seemed to move in slow motion, which made the next note easier to reach because of the time I had between each chord. My hands were much more accurate when hitting the keys; I never hit two keys at once mistakenly.

I finished to the first repeat of the music, savoring the pure beauty and majesty of the piece. A quiet knock interrupted my playing.

"Andrea?"

"'Come in," I said, still staring at the piano. I recognized the voice as Felix's.

"So I was just sitting by myself thinking, 'Gee, I am so bored', and then I remembered that little challenge that you brought up earlier."

I groaned. "Felix, I wish I could. But Aro would have your hide, and mine if he found us wrestling. I don't even want to know what he'd do to you."

"You're just chicken,"

I spun around. "Am not!"

"Are too,"

"I am _not_," I insisted.

"Aw…" he drawled. "Is widdle Andwea afrwaid of big, bad Arwo?"

"Shut up! You'll wanna take those words back when you're on the ground in a choke-hold!"

Felix smiled, "Does that mean you accept?"

"You bet I accept," I said, standing from the bench and walking menacingly towards him.

"Follow me," he said, and he left the room at a quick run. I kept on his tail easily, following him throughout the fortress. We came to rest in a large room, with nothing in it but stone walls and a padded floor.

"Welcome to the arena," he said, gesturing widely with his hands. I looked around at the simple room.

"What? No stadium seating?" I said sarcastically. Felix laughed boomingly.

"Nope, everyone who comes into this room is a part of the match. There's no audience."

"Ah," I replied. "Okay Mr. High and Mighty, what are your rules for the fight?"

"My rules?"

"Yeah, the one most favored to lose gets to set the rules."

"Don't get too confident girly," Felix growled. I laughed quietly. "But if you insist that I make the rules, here they are: No punches, we are following the rules of wrestling, not boxing. No ripping limbs off, and no using powers. Oh, and there's no tagging out or using outside help. It's just me and you."

"Sounds fair, are you sure that you won't need Demetri to tag in if I'm too hard on you?"

"Enough! I'm being lenient so that your apology will be easier to accept!"

"We'll see!" I yelled back.

Demetri stepped out of a shadowed corner, snickering loudly. "Round one, go!" he yelled, clicking the button on a timer. Without warning, Felix launched himself at me. His tactic was sheer and brute force. Mine was a little more strategic.

I sidestepped easily, avoiding his attack. He swiped his arm backwards, hitting the back of my head. I fell forwards onto my hands and knees. He laughed.

"Are you all right there?" Felix said in a mocking fashion. I hissed, and swung my legs around, knocking his legs out from underneath him. He fell to the ground, causing it to shake. I was on my feet, preparing to body slam him, but he rolled out from underneath me. I jumped in the air, missing Felix by a few seconds, and hit the ground. I figured that the purpose behind the padded floor was to keep the floor intact. It would be far too easy to shatter it if it was rock or marble.

Felix leaned over me and grabbed me by the back of my neck. He lifted me off of the ground, and dangled me in front of him.

"Give up yet?"

I reached behind my head and grabbed his wrist, lifting him off of his feet, and throwing him over my head. He landed on his back in front of me. I leaned over him, smirking.

"Do you?"

Felix roared, jumping to his feet. I back off a few steps, waving my hands towards myself in a 'come and get me' sort of fashion. Felix grinned widely, and bolted straight for me. I ducked, grabbing his ankles, and throwing him into the wall next to Demetri. Felix rebounded from the wall faster than I was anticipating, and grabbed my arms, throwing me into the same wall. Demetri sidestepped both times to avoid us.

"You know, I don't _have_ to teach you math." Felix said pointedly as I got up from the floor.

"Good! I don't wanna learn from you anyways!"

Alec strode into the room with a puzzled expression, and watched us for a few moments before going over to stand by Demetri.

"Been going at this long?" he asked.

"Just about thirty seconds," Demetri replied.

"Who's winning?"

"Well, if you wanna give hit points, they're pretty evenly matched. His strength and hers are neck and neck for the moment, and with a little bit of training, her skill could easily outmatch his strength. But that will require a lot of practice. She has potential though."

"You might wanna run it past Aro," Alec replied.

"Oh, I don't think I want to do that,"

"Why not?"

"He's kind of…ah…against her wrestling Felix."

"Ah," Alec nodded twice.

I gave a sharp outcry as Felix pinned me to the ground. Demetri and Alec both applauded politely. Felix put one hand down by my nose and flicked it playfully.

"Ow!" I shrieked. Felix laughed.

"Wanna call 'uncle'?"

"Get off me you, lug!" I yelled, throwing him off. He scrambled to his feet once he hit the ground. I ran over to him, and put him in a half-nelson.

"Say 'uncle'!" I yelled. He grunted in effort to remove my arms, but I kept them held fast against him. "Say it!"

"Aunt!"

"Try again!"

"Sister!"

"Felix!"

"All right! All right! _Uncle_!" he yelled. I released him roughly, shoving him to the ground.

Demetri and Alec clapped and whooped as Felix brushed himself off.

"I let you off easy that time," he said dismissively.

"Whatever makes you feel better Felix," I replied, running my fingers through my hair, fixing it.

"I'll expect you in class in two days," Felix stated, straightening his jacket.

"Aw, Felix! Seriously?" I whined.

"You will do as I say!" Felix combated.

"And you will do as _I_ say," a voice said sternly from the doorway. All four of our heads spun to see Aro standing in the doorway with his arms folded. He tapped a finger on his arm as he eyed all of us.

"Yes Master," Felix bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Andrea, come along." Aro said, extending his hand for me to take. I rushed to take it, avoiding his gaze. Alec and Demetri stayed silent as Aro and I left.

He was silent as we strode down the hall, my hand in his.

"Aro-"

"Did I not say that you were forbidden from wrestling?"

"Well, you-"

"Why do you _insist_ on putting yourself in danger?"

"Danger? Aro, please-"

"The main thing is that you disobeyed me. I'm disappointed in you Andrea."

I dipped my head downwards like a scolded child.

"If it makes you feel any better, I won." I muttered.

Aro sighed, stopped, and turned to face me. "It will always puzzle me how I can never stay angry at you."

I lifted my head and looked into his crimson eyes. "I'm sorry Aro…"

"I forgive you,"

"He was just being so _smug!_"

Aro chuckled. "Felix often is; promise me that you won't rub it in too much? He is a sensitive child."

"Sensitive?"

"Just promise me," he said.

"All right, I promise."

"Thank you," he smiled, kissing me swiftly on the lips.

"Aw, how precious! I love it how you two just can't stay off of each other! It's just so _sweet_!" Athenodora gushed as she swept into the corridor.

"Oh Dora…" I sighed as she pulled my hand out of Aro's.

"Please excuse us, but she has to get ready for the big event!" she squealed.

"Yes, yes, go and get her ready." Aro said, smiling politely at Athenodora. I could tell that he was getting positively annoyed at her excitement.

"Go get yourself ready! She'll be the one in white." Athenodora said, as she yanked me towards my bedroom.

"I love you!" I called as she dragged me around a corner.

"And I you," Aro replied. I heard him chuckle to himself before Athenodora shut my bedroom door and locked it.

"Dora, _please_ tell me that you kept it simple." I begged. She smiled, and ran to the closet to get my dress.

**[BREAK]**

The wedding that Athenodora had planned was the farthest thing from simple.

Every single expectation I ever had of a 'simple, beautiful' wedding was catapulted violently out the window the minute I entered the ornately adorned hall of Volterra. The ceremony took place in the main throne room. How she got permission to do that, I'll never know…

My dress was the only simple thing of the whole wedding, but that's only because I picked it out myself. It was white silk with blood-red highlights, red elbow-length gloves, and red slippers to match. Athenodora hated the red highlights, but Aro thought that red was a very flattering color on me. Felix gave me a hard time about the red, as he stopped me later in a corridor, and told me that red is also the most sensual of colors.

I raised my fist to hit him, but Caius walked around the corner at that exact moment. I lowered my hand grudgingly down onto Felix's shoulder, and thanked him over-zealously for that bit of unwanted information.

As I walked through the large doors into the hall, all of the Volturi,—Sulpicia being absent—and a few guests turned to watch me enter. Marcus gave me a caring smile from the middle of the aisle, waiting for me to progress to meet him. He took my elbow, and escorted me to the altar where Aro stood waiting. I rolled my lips inwards, holding back my excitement and nervousness.

The ceremony was very short and quick; only a few words of wisdom were shared by the vampire standing behind the altar. Aro's thumb stroked mine soothingly as the ceremony progressed. I glanced around the elaborately decorated hall, admiring Athenodora's efforts. White and red roses were strewn everywhere, white and red ribbons clasped together with golden chains and rubies hung from every flat surface, and she'd even gone as far as to gather bridesmaids for me.

The members of the Volturi guard were in their best dress, even Jane, who'd only shown up to support Aro. I distracted myself from the butterflies in my stomach by trying to figure out what religion the vampire behind the altar was marrying us under.

I laughed at the thought of Aro getting married in a Roman Catholic chapel. It didn't seem fitting in the least sense. I browsed through several other religions, before stopping my train of thought and laughing at my senselessness.

_What an idiot; thinking about religion while you're standing at the altar._

_What else do you want me to think about? I'm working very hard here not to wring my hands or squeal aloud._

_Think about tonight._

_What do you mean?_

_Oh come on, don't be so thick. Maybe this'll jog your memory. "Red is the most sensual of colors."_

If I still had a beating heart, my blush would have lit up the entire room.

_You must be very excited…you've only been waiting for this your entire life._

_I guess so. But what happens if I'm not any…good?_

_Please. Aro can do more than compensate. Remember what Gianna said? _

_How could I forget?_

Aro squeezed my hand and pulled me from my conversation with myself. "I do," he said clearly.

The vampire behind the altar smiled, and then turned to me. "And do you, Andrea, take Aro of the Volturi to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to protect and defend, and to love wholeheartedly for the rest of your existence?"

I wanted to shout, 'OF COURSE!' but decided to show a little self-control.

"I do," I said with a huge grin on my face. The vampire behind the altar took a step backwards.

"Master, you may now kiss your bride,"

_To Hell with self-control_,

I lunged at him, throwing my arms over his shoulders and kissed him furiously.

The assembly of vampires clapped as Aro and I sealed ourselves together with a kiss.

**[BREAK]**

Just as I thought that I was done with the whole wedding thing, Athenodora announced that she had put together a reception for Aro and me.

"Dora!" I shrieked when I was out of the assembly's earshot. "Enough already!"

"Just let me have my fun! _Please!_ I never got one of these! If you love me, then you'll let me!" she countered.

"Don't make that face-!"

She pouted her lip outwards in that sickeningly begging face.

"All right! But this had better be the last surprise…" I growled. "As if I really had a choice…"

She smiled. "You're right; you don't have one." She grabbed my hand and led me to the ballroom. There was considerable noise coming from the other side of the giant doors.

"Well…there is one more surprise…"

"Oh Dora, _please_ don't tell me that you planned the honeymoon too!"

She giggled. "I only helped. Aro took charge of that part. That's not the surprise."

I sighed in exhaustion as she swung open the large doors. The large assembly that was in the throne room had moved to the ballroom faster than Athenodora and I had. Vampires were socializing, left and right, a few were dancing to the string quartet playing from the platform where my piano stood, and others were sipping blood from goblets casually.

Aro rushed to my side, and took my hand. "You look absolutely beautiful, Andrea."

"Thank you Aro, I thought that the ceremony was absolutely lovely," I raised my voice so that Athenodora overheard us. She answered with a pleased squeal.

"There are some guests that would like to see you," Aro said, placing his other hand on top of mine, sandwiching it.

"All right, who are they?"

Aro smiled, and guided me into the crowd of people. Vampires smiled, and gave their congratulations as we passed by them. I responded to as many of them as I could, but Aro was ushering me along quite quickly.

I searched the faces for any guests that I knew, but no familiar faces met my view. I bent my head, looking around the numerous vampires for what Aro was leading me to. A small group of socializing vampires saw us coming, and cleared the way, smiling and passing congratulations as I walked by them. As the last of the small group moved, I saw, to my shock and surprise, Dr. Cullen, Esme, Alice, and Jasper standing in a line, all of them beaming.

"Andrea!" Alice shrieked, running towards me with her arms outstretched. I accepted her embrace; holding her tightly. "Wow! You're so strong now; I forgot that I don't have to be gentle." She smiled.

"Alice! Oh, it is so good to see you! How are you? What's been happening? Tell me everything!"

Dr. Cullen and Aro exchanged a short acknowledgment of each other. The Cullens must be avoiding physical contact with Aro because of his gift.

"Andrea," Jasper greeted politely.

I nodded back. "Jasper, good to see you," Carlisle patted my shoulder softly, smiling. "Dr. Cullen," Esme wrapped her arms around me, kissing me on the cheek as she released.

"Where are Edward and the rest of them?" I inquired.

"They stayed back in Forks. Emmett really wanted to come, but it is bear season, and he didn't want to pass up a chance to kill a grizzly." Alice answered.

"We've been hoping to make contact with you. To see how you were doing," Esme said.

"But there were some…complications." Alice finished, pointing to her head.

"What do you mean?"

** "**That's the other surprise," Athenodora popped in next to Alice; both of them looking identical in a pixie-like fashion. "Aro's tracked down a friend who might be able to help us understand your abilities,"

"Ah, and who might this friend be?" I asked.

Aro turned to his left, and smiled as a vampire slid between a few of the guests. "Eleazar,"

I recognized the approaching vampire as the one that married Aro and I behind the altar. He had dark hair, a slight olive complexion underneath his pale skin, and golden eyes that matched the Cullens'. He spoke with a slight Spanish accent.

"Aro, wonderful to make your acquaintance again," Eleazar replied. He smiled kindly at me, and I returned the smile.

"This is the specialist that I told you about earlier."

Eleazar extended his hand, and I shook it.

"So what is your, ah, talent?" I asked.

"I have the ability to identify powers in other vampires, and sometimes in humans."

"Oh!" I shot Aro a look of understanding.

"I wanted him to come when you were still human, but the extenuating circumstances were unavoidable…" Aro trailed off. I knew he was referring to the night that Sulpicia attacked me.

Alice pursed her lips at the mention of Sulpicia.

"Has there been any word of Sulpicia?" Carlisle asked.

Aro shook his head. "Absolutely nothing; but Andrea is watched carefully, so you don't need to worry."

"I wouldn't be as worried if my visions were working correctly." Alice commented, grinding her teeth together is frustration as she finished her sentence.

"That's another thing I was hoping that you could help us solve," Aro turned to Eleazar. "I was hoping that we could have a small council session during the reception. The guests should be able to entertain themselves for ten minutes."

"Of course," Eleazar replied, bowing his head. Aro motioned with two fingers towards the door, and Eleazar, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and I began to exit to the hallway. As we entered the hallway, Demetri, Felix, and Aro followed, closing the gargantuan doors behind us all.

"Where are we going?" I quietly asked Aro. My voice carried down the much-quieter hallway.

"Back to the throne room; it should be cleaned up by now."

The procession advanced back to the throne room with rapid pace. We entered the throne room, and to my surprise, all of the chairs, decorations, ribbons, and flowers had been removed, and the room swept completely clean. The only things that remained were the three thrones, and a small group of folded up chairs that leaned against Marcus' throne for the visitors to use.

Felix jogged to the raised platform and gathered the chairs, unfolding them, and placing them in a semi-circle in front of the thrones. The three thrones on the raised grotto completed the circle. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Eleazar each took a seat. Jasper took Alice's hand, and rubbed it evenly. Felix and Demetri stood behind me as I took the seat in at the peak of the semi-circle.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius all entered from behind the thrones, taking their usual positions. Aro gave me a reassuring smile.

"Let's make this quick," Caius said sharply. Everyone's eyes wandered to Eleazar, who was staring off into space somewhere in the middle of the circle.

"Carlisle mentioned to me that Alice was having problems with her visions, and I think I have a reason for that." Eleazar said while still staring blankly at the middle of the circle. "From what I can gather, Andrea is gifted with a non-physical shield that allows her to block mental attacks."

"This we knew," Marcus said.

"But she can also repel them on command."

"Again, this we knew," Aro said calmly. Eleazar looked slightly surprised.

"What are you asking for me to find?" Eleazar asked, diverting his eyes to Aro's.

"Well, her transformation was much more violent than any that I've ever seen. We've been trying to figure out why."

Eleazar paused, thinking hard. "This is my conclusion: once you bit her, the first ability that she was given was a _physical_ shield. Unknowingly, she was using it to repel the pain. The venom had to work harder to change her, resulting in more suffering."

Aro looked upwards at the ceiling, comprehending what Eleazar had just said. "Hmm…I guess that makes sense…"

"That's just what I _think_,"

"What about the distortion of my visions?" Alice asked. "At first, I thought that maybe Aro had something to do with them, since he was in almost all of them, but then I remembered that I never had any problems with him in my visions before."

"Explain," Eleazar commanded gently.

"The first vision I had that came late was when Aro, Alec, and Felix visited Forks to dispel a newborn problem, and came to visit us. I didn't get the vision until a minute or two until they arrived. Usually, I get them hours or days before."

Eleazar placed his hand on his chin. "That could be because of Andrea's mental shield. Was she sitting near you when your vision occurred?"

"Yes, right next to me."

"That would be why. I'm guessing that her shield repelled your power off, causing a delay."

Alice twisted her face into a thoughtful one. "I don't get it; why did my other vision completely skip over Sulpicia's attack?"

"For the same reason, I guess. Your ability is all mental; premonitions are hardly a physical skill. Andrea's shield not only blocked it, but repelled it back at a different target. I guess somewhere else; another psychic vampire received a vision of Andrea being attacked by Sulpicia."

I almost chuckled aloud at my imagination of that poor vampire's reaction to getting a horrific vision such as that.

"Wait a minute; you said I have a physical shield now?" I jumped in.

"I believe so. Have you given it a try yet?"

"No,"

"Do you mind-?" Eleazar gestured to the middle of the circle.

"Ah…sure," I replied, standing from my chair. I strode to the middle of the circle quickly, facing Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"I want you to close your eyes and concentrate. Do you feel any kind of a switch in your mind?" Eleazar instructed. I closed my eyes, feeling around for a switch, but there was nothing.

"…I'm not seeing anything."

"Then let's try this," I heard Eleazar stand from his seat, and lift the folding chair from the ground. Air whooshed past as he threw it towards me. Esme gave a small outcry.

Opening my eyes, I extended my hands to grab the projectile, but instead of the chair meeting my hands, it smacked against an invisible barrier a few feet in front of me. The chair clattered to the ground; its frame now dented.

"How _extraordinary!_" Aro exclaimed, standing from his throne. "We'll be sure to practice with this."

"I didn't do it on purpose," I whispered. "Now I can't figure out how to put it down."

"Look again for a switch," Eleazar said. I did as he instructed, and, to my surprise, find a switch in the front of my mind. I clicked it off easily.

"Turning it off is easier than turning it on," I reported.

"That was pretty impressive for a first run, nonetheless." Jasper said. I turned to face him, smiling.

"Thanks…that was a nice throw too, Eleazar-." I threw my hands outward as I spoke, gesturing as I normally would. I cut off my sentence with a gasp as my shield re-expanded, slamming into Jasper, and throwing him several feet into the air. He smacked onto the marble loudly. Alice rushed over to him.

"Oh my-! I'm so sorry!" I gasped, latching my hands together in front of me in order not to do it again.

"It's quite all right," Jasper said kindly as Alice helped him to his feet. I felt immediately relieved, and happy. Jasper stared into my eyes until I smiled. "I'm not injured."

_That was a quick mood change_. _Thanks for the help, Jasper_…

"Hey, wait a minute! If I can block mental attacks, then why does Jasper's power still work?" I asked, looking at Carlisle.

"Jasper's gift works with hormones, not the mind." Carlisle replied.

"Ah," I replied.

"We must be returning to the reception; the guests will begin to wonder where the bride and groom ran off to." Marcus said, standing slowly from his throne.

"I don't think they'll have problems coming up with what they're doing together…" Felix said to Demetri, who laughed quietly.

"Shut up!" I yelled, which only caused Demetri and Felix to laugh openly.

"Now, now, you three…I knew this was going to be problematic!" Aro muttered, unclasping my hands, and holding one of them.

The group of us returned to the reception, and split off back to our previous positions. Aro and I stood next to the string quartet, greeting guests, and accepting congratulations. Athenodora snuck over to the quartet, and requested a song, handing them a piece of sheet music.

"Attention!" she called. "Since it is Aro and Andrea's special day, I believe it is time for the first dance. Would the Master and Andrea please report to the center of the room?"

_I am going to KILL Athenodora…_

"Come now, love." Aro said, guiding me to the center of the room. The vampires cleared the floor as the orchestra began to play. I immediately recognized the tune as the song that Aro had written for me. I bit my lip as I smiled. Aro and I assumed the position, and began to dance.

The dance was very similar to the one that Aro and I danced together that day when he gave me my piano. It was slow, but very intimate. I ended up with my hands wrapped around his neck, and his arms around my waist. I completely lost track of time as I swayed gently in Aro's warm arms. I wish I could've frozen time, and lived in this moment forever.

Forever with my true love.


	18. The Honeymoon

**WARNING: There is a scene of sexual nature in this chapter. This is where the 'M' rating comes into play. What is it that you say? Lemons? Limes? Whatever… **

The reception ended at about eleven o'clock that evening. The guests gave their goodbyes, and then disappeared into the night around Volterra. The Cullens hung around for a few moments after to give me a personal goodbye. Aro and I stood on the balcony underneath the bright moon, saying goodbye to the faithful Cullens. The moon's reflecting light was just enough to bring out a few of the diamonds encrusted on my skin.

"You'll be sure to come and visit us?" Esme whispered once Aro turned his attention to Carlisle.

"Of course," I whispered back. She pulled me into a hug, and kissed my cheek as she pulled away. "Take care of yourself."

"Thank you Esme. Have a safe travel home."

She smiled sweetly as Carlisle placed his arm around her. "It was wonderful to see you again, Andrea." Carlisle said.

"It is always a pleasure, Dr. Cullen." I replied with a smile.

"You _have_ to call me later." Alice trilled as she pulled me into a hug.

"I will, and thank you for your gift." I motioned to the gorgeous midnight blue, silk, skin-tight dress that I was now wearing. Alice smiled, and took a step backwards.

"Call me!" she repeated. Jasper took her hand as all of the Cullens turned, and leapt off of the balcony into the darkness around Volterra. I clasped my hands together as I watched them disappear. Aro came up behind me and placed his hands on my exposed forearms.

"Are you ready to go, _mio cara?_" he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Whenever you are," I turned my head and gave him a short kiss. He smiled against my lips. He pulled away, and pressed my head underneath his chin.

"This honeymoon is my gift to you; I promise you that Athenodora had _nothing_ to do with planning it."

"She said she helped," I said.

Aro paused. "Well…she did pick out some of your…ah…unmentionables for the honeymoon."

I groaned loudly. "She picked out my lingerie?"

"She wouldn't let me see it! She said it was a surprise to you and me." He rushed.

"If that woman gives me any more surprises…" I grumbled. Aro laughed, and kissed my head.

"Don't worry. She'll be out of our hair soon enough."

"Not before I get pictures!" Athenodora squealed as she bolted through the door behind us, clutching with an expensive looking camera.

"No, Dora!" I pleaded.

"Come now, Andrea. This will all end faster if we just let her have her way." Aro said calmingly into my ear. He nibbled on it slightly as he finished his sentence. Athenodora whipped the camera upwards and snapped a picture.

"Dora!" I complained.

"It was so tender!" she squeaked.

"Could you wait until he's not eating me?"

"I'm sorry my love, but you just taste so _good_, "Aro jested.

"Show me the love!" Athenodora called, raising the camera once more. Aro pulled his hands off of my forearms, and wrapped them around my waist, holding me against him. I put my hand behind his head, pushing his lips to my neck. Aro smirked against my neck.

"Give me a kiss!" she said, snapping away. I lifted my mouth to his, and gave him a very passionate and knee-collapsing kiss. Athenodora giggled as she snapped 20 pictures of us in the same pose.

"Okay, I'm done." She giggled. "Have fun…and good night…"

She grinned mischievously as she backed out of the room as a quick run. Aro chuckled once.

"She seems to be more excited than both of us." I said, shaking my head incredulously.

"I doubt that," Aro said huskily, sending another chill down my spine. He removed his arm from my waist, and knocked my legs out from underneath me. He caught me bridal style in his arms.

In a single bound, Aro leapt off of the balcony, landing smoothly in the courtyard in front of the fortress. Wind rushed past us both as he ran into the countryside. The city of Volterra quickly disappeared, and the sparkling ocean became the background. I let my head fall onto his shoulder, and my hands clutch his coat. This was one of those moments I'd like to freeze, and relish every single second of it.

"What about our things?" I asked against the rushing wind.

"Our things are already waiting for us," he replied, planting another kiss on my head. Aro held me tightly against him, occasionally leaning down to kiss my head once more, or say something in my ear. After a two more minutes of running through the peaceful night, Aro came to a quick stop in front of a little shack that looked like it had seen much better days. The paint on the outside was peeling violently, and the wood around the frame was cracking and splintering. The shack was two stories, and sat on the edge of a cliff, looming ominously over the dark sea.

I crinkled my brow as I looked at it.

"…Aro?"

"This is one of the many safe-houses that the Volturi have at their disposal."

"Where are we exactly?" I asked.

"Sicily."

"Wow…" I breathed.

"Do not be deceived; the interior is really quite beautiful."

Without putting me down, Aro opened the door with a key, and stepped inside. Aro was right; the inside was absolutely beautiful. It was also much bigger than it looked from the front. The back of the house extended all of the way to the cliff, and part of it was even hanging _off_ of the cliff. The main room was wide, and open, windows lining the walls on every side. Several rooms branched off of the main room. The floors of the rooms were all made of shining wood, with luscious carpets spread out over the reflective wood.

An ornately decorated stairway wound around the room, starting at the right on the first floor, and twisted up to the second level on the left side of the room. Looking to the far side of the room, I could see all the way to the backdoor of the house, which was a French-styled glass door draped with translucent white curtains. Through the windows, I could see a balcony overlooking the beautiful and majestic ocean.

"Oh, Aro…it is absolutely beautiful!" I gasped, wrapping my arms around his torso, and snuggling into him.

"Much like yourself, love,"

"But why the frightful disguise?"

"Well, we don't want intruders now, do we?"

"…it's a trick." I said, trying to hide the amazement in my voice.

"Outsiders think nothing of a broken down shack."

I smiled, biting the inside of my lips again. Aro walked through the large entryway, and underneath a flamboyant chandelier. He took a right at the end of the room, which opened up into a large bedroom. The room was classically themed, with burgundy colored cushions on all of the chairs, accented with golden highlights and roses. A canopy bed sat against the wall of the room, sporting see-through curtains that were tipped with golden colored stitching. Candelabras sat on the bedside tables and on the vanity. The vanity that sat on the other wall was made of dark-stained wood, and had brass handles and knobs. The three mirrors that sat upon it were larger than the ones I had in my room back at the Fortezza di Volterra. The one in the center was slightly larger than the other two on either side, giving me reflections of my face from multiple angles.

Aro set me down gently in front of him. I walked a few steps into the bedroom, letting my hands brush up against the expensive looking curtains. Next to the vanity was an antique armoire, looming over the smaller vanity. I opened the doors cautiously, peering inside. Hanging neatly inside the large armoire, were several slinky, yet stylish dresses, probably picked by Athenodora. I was relieved to see that she'd abandoned the full-skirt look. I pushed back the numerous outfits, peering into a darker corner of the cabinet. There was a large bag hanging, with a small note attached.

_Andrea,_

_Here is the last surprise, I promise! I picked them out myself, I hope you like them._

_Goodnight, _

_Athenodora_

I smirked, half smiling, half holding back a scowl, and unzipped the bag. Inside were several different choices of skimpy lingerie. The first one was a lacy black ensemble that showed off exceptional amount of skin. More than normal lingerie should.

_I won't be picking that one…_

I moved it aside and looked at the next one, a blood-red one made completely out of scarves. A few silk pieces lined the outsides and edges, but it was mostly see-through material. The next few were made of the same elastic material, but sported different colors.

After browsing through the rest, I decided that the red one would be my best bet. I took it out of the bag, and re-hung it on the outside.

Aro walked over to the wide window and opened it, letting the cool sea breeze flutter through. The draping curtains billowed majestically, almost artistically in the wind.

As the wind caressed my skin, gooseflesh rose, and I suddenly became very nervous.

As a human, I would've started to twiddle my fingers, or play with my clothing, but without those human urges, I just stood as still as a marble statue. Aro stood at the window, his arms still outstretched as he still held the windowpanes open. He took a deep breath, inhaling the salty air. I came up behind him, and wrapped my arms around his chest, underneath his outstretched arms, burying my face in his shoulder.

"This place is indescribable…" I said, inhaling the sweet scent of his jacket.

"I picked the location myself." He replied, still looking over the ocean.

"You have a good eye,"

"This location has…significance to me."

"Like what?"

I kept my arms around him as he turned around. He smiled, placing one of his hands on my forearm.

"A few of decades ago, when Sulpicia and I got into a rather nasty spat, I ran from Volterra in search of a tranquil place that I could let my thoughts unwind. I found this quaint little cliff, and sat upon it for several hours, trying to decide what to do about my predicament."

"Even the king of the vampires needs to get away sometimes,"

"I would even venture to say that I need it more than any of the other members."

"I believe it,"

"While I was sitting on the seaside, I realized that I was continuing to tell myself a lie; Sulpicia was not the one I truly loved. After a lot of thought, I decided, in that moment, that I would venture out to find the one I truly loved."

"Oh, Aro, that is so sweet…" I cooed.

"It seems rash and shallow now, but it was quite monumental for me then. Well, being the head of the Volturi kept me from venturing. I took every opportunity I could to get out of that marble hall…that is why I accepted to travel to the Olympic Peninsula to solve the newborn problem. Ironically, I didn't go there with the intention to find a true love; I went merely for my duties. As it turned out, I _had_ ventured, and found the one I loved." He swiftly kissed my forehead, sending tingles around that area.

"…me?" I whispered.

"You," he replied with a smile.

"Well, how coincidental," I said, moving my arms from around his torso to his neck. "I didn't have to venture a step, and I found the one that I love."

I leaned forward, and kissed him, opening my lips just enough to let his tongue in. His tongue teased mine; dancing around my mouth just fast enough that I couldn't catch it with my own. I grasped his silken hair, intertwining my fingers in it. I moved my hand up until I felt the clip that held his hair back. Smoothly, I unpinned it, throwing it onto the vanity.

One of his hands stayed on the small of my back, while the other one held the back of my neck. I arched my back as I melted into him. I took my hand out of his hair, and wrapped both arms around his neck, cementing him to me.

I let out a moan as our tongues continued to fence with each other. He answered with a groan, pushing me against the wall next to the armoire. His hands wandered up and down my back and shoulders, finding those tense points, and rubbing them out. I kept my arms around his neck; horrified that if I let go, he would disappear.

My knees collapsed, leaving me hanging off of his neck. He caught me nimbly in his arms—our lips still connected—and took me over to the bed, lying me down softly. He pulled away from my lips; his breathing slightly escalated. I let out an exhale, releasing my arms from his neck. I let my arms rest above my head. Aro was poised on all fours, leaning over me. His hair hung down, almost forming a curtain of darkness around our heads.

He smirked mischievously, leaning down to tease my lips with his own. They never quite connected, but he brushed them against mine a few times. I lifted my head up to meet his lips, but he pulled away every time.

My frustration boiled after the third try. "Aro!" I shrieked.

Aro laughed, pulling back onto his haunches, looking down at me in an amused fashion. "I need to know what you want of me."

"Oh, come on…" I said embarrassedly.

"I need to hear it, Andrea."

I took an annoyed breath, before closing my eyes for a moment. If I was still human, my blush would light up the entire room. I put on the most seductive tone that I could.

"Aro,"

"Yes, love?" he replied a little too smugly.

"Stop it," I muttered. "Aro…I want you."

"What do you want of me, _mio cara_?"

_Please don't make me say it…_

That was a funny thing about Aro; when he wants something, he will use manipulations, intimidation, or brute force to get what he wants. I don't think the man has ever gotten anything naturally, honestly, or kindly since he was a human!

"I want you…_inside_ me." I whispered the last part. As soon as the words tumbled out of my mouth, I was surprised that they weren't as awkward as I thought they were going to be. "I want you inside me, _now_." I said more confidently.

"Your wish is my command," Aro said throatily, smirking down at me. His face relaxed, and his lips pulled into a rigid line. His face changed from being relaxed to being animalistic and territorial. His lips pulled back into a full smile. The milky quality of his eyes was doing its infamous gift of unnerving me. He dipped his head forward, and put his lips to my neck. I moaned in pure pleasure as his tongue teased the soft skin.

_I've waited my entire life for this night…_

I reached up to his suit jacket, and undid the buttons quickly. Impatiently, he threw if off of his back, sending it flying across the room. I watched as it landed perfectly onto the chair of my vanity. I began working on the smaller buttons of his shirt, but I found myself becoming impatient. I grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, and with a flick of my wrist, I ripped it from his body. The ruined shirt fluttered to the floor. I placed my hands on his back, feeling the smoothness of the muscle and skin. He pulled away from my neck, still smiling.

I put my hands against his toned chest and abdomen, feeling each piece of muscle under his gorgeous flesh. He watched me carefully as my fingers ran over the knots. My eyes moved up his body slowly until they reached his. With a mischievous grin, he ran his hands up and down my sides. I rolled my lips inward and closed my eyes; enjoying every single millisecond of his touch. His hands wandered upwards towards the sleeves, and he began to pull them downwards.

"If it wasn't for Alice, I'd have ripped this off already…" he muttered under his breath.

"Be careful, or she'll have both of our necks." I giggled. Aro growled, but continued to slip the sleeves off. Aro placed a hand on the small of my back, and pulled me gently into a sitting position. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and hugged him to me. His hands wandered around my back until they found the zipper to my dress. He unzipped it quickly, and then slipped off the rest of it.

"I take it there'll be no need for the lingerie?" I asked jokingly.

Aro chuckled darkly. "Not this time,"

I released him, and fell backwards onto the bed. Aro did not follow me down. He sat up onto his knees, watching me carefully, and drinking me in with his eyes. There was an awkward silence as he stared at my bare form.

I dipped my head down, and avoided his eyes. I tried not to let embarrassment surface, but it was inevitable. I prayed that Aro didn't notice.

His warm fingers touched my chin, and pushed it upwards softly. I looked into his suddenly concerned eyes.

"There is nothing to fret about my love; you are beautiful."

I lifted the corner of my mouth into a smile as his lips drew nearer. His hand released my chin, and began to wander down my body. I met his lips, and melted into them.

My hands wandered to his belt, and began to undo the buckle. I slipped it out of the loops, and flung it over his shoulder. He helped me remove the pants of his expensive suit. Soon, there was nothing between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and pulled him backwards onto the bed.

My breathing became heavy as his lips traced my collarbone, and slowly trailed downwards to the 'v' between my breasts. I gasped as he took one of my peaks into his mouth, kneading it gently with his teeth. With one hand, he cupped my other breast, and with the other hand, he was beginning to explore the untouched places of my body.

His warm hand slid down my stomach smoothly, stopping just as he reached the inside of my thighs. He released my breasts, and took control of my lips once again with his own. He stroked my soft tissues once, before inserting a single finger.

My breathing shook with intensity as he inserted another finger. I felt my opening stretch painfully, yet, the pain felt liberating. My stomach kept doing back flips with every movement of his hand.

"It seems that you are ready for me my dear," Aro said, removing his hand. I lifted my head to look at him as he smiled back at me. I rested my head back onto the bed, waiting for the final barrier to be breached.

With a single thrust, Aro entered me. I inhaled sharply, clutching onto the sheets of the bed as pain seared up through my entire body. I moaned as he paused, staying in me while I collected myself. Watching me carefully, he resumed, sliding rhythmically in and out of me.

I moaned at normal volume, squeezing my eyes shut. The thrusting became faster and more intense, causing me to cry out.

"Oh, Aro!" I cried. I arched my back as a wave of pleasure overcame me.

"Andrea…" he groaned, leaning down to kiss me once more. I bucked my hips up and down with him, finding that it was less painful if I tried to match his rhythm. The pain receded, leaving me with pleasure beyond description.

His arms wrapped around me, pulling me against his chest as he pounded into me.

Reaching a climax, my cries became louder, and our breathing more ragged and heavy. A ball of energy was growing within me, threatening to tear me apart. Soon, that ball broke, showering pleasure onto both of us. I screamed in finality as we both collapsed onto the bed.

Aro wrapped his arms around me as we both recuperated our breathing. Aro chuckled quietly as I sprawled limply next to him.

"Are you glad that you waited?" he asked.

I gained enough energy to roll my head to look at him. "Yes, I am."

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I spent the rest of the night in the arms of my love; breathing quietly and listening to the sound of crashing waves and silent hearts.

**A/N: Just to give you a bit of a mental picture, I imagine the inside layout of the shack looking like Aunt Josephine's house from A Series of Unfortunate Events. The house is much bigger than hers is, but the entryway and main room are modeled after her house. The window in their bedroom is very similar to the one you see in all of the Peter Pan movies; (The window seat with a window wide enough that might as well be a door.) The stairway in the main room is a rotated version of the one from Count Olaf's house in A Series of Unfortunate Events. (Wow, what's up with me and ASoUE?) Feedback on my first 'lemon' would be GREATLY appreciated.**

** THERE IS MORE TO THE STORY. It doesn't end here, so don't fret. **

** I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated. *grin***


	19. New Bliss

**A/N: I'm still alive, I promise! I haven't updated this in **_**far **_**too long, but I became distracted by "An Angel Returned" and "A Watchful Protector". I promise to pay this story a little more mind.**

**All right loves, from this point forward, I'm going to stop warning you all about little sexual scenes and moments. I'm also going to change the rating to an 'M' from a 'T'; since they're married now, you should expect a bit of delicious sex written into the tale (Don't hide, I know you're guilty. *wink*) If you're offended, just message me, and I'll make sure to send you a little warning when you're about to read the next chapter. I don't want you to abandon me just because of a rating change. It makes some people go ballistic. (I'm not sure why…)**

**Loves,**

**Dani Jones**

* * *

The sun had just begun to rise when Aro rose from the bed. I sat up on my elbows, and watched him walk over to the dresser, select a suit; one that was just as nice – if not more – than the suit he wore at our wedding.

I watched him dress himself; it was like watching a painter painting a delicate work of art. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. He was very precise, making sure his collar was straight, cuffs were linked, and creases were invisible. He put his hands under his hair, and flipped it out from underneath his suit jacket. It fell perfectly across his back. Using two fingers, he separated two sections on both sides, and rearranged them to lie on his shoulders.

Last, he reached down onto the vanity, and retrieved his clip. He placed it in his teeth, and grabbed the front section of his hair. I marveled as he pulled his behind his head and held it back with a clip; all without using a brush or comb. His hair was silky-smooth and shimmering as he turned to face me. He chuckled at my gawking expression.

"Come my love, we must get you dressed. I have a full day planned for us."

I grinned slowly and leaped from the bed, positively blind to the fact that I was bare-naked. Aro smirked and chuckled slowly as I positioned myself in front of him, wrapping arms around his neck and pecking his lips.

"Must we go?" I whined a bit, looking up at him, and putting on my best puppy-dog expression. Aro rolled his eyes.

"I have the day planned, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it. After all…you have only ever drunk blood from a glass. It is time you learned to hunt; as is your nature."

I nodded, sliding my hands down his muscular upper arms slowly, feeling the bulging contours of his arms through the flawless material over them. "I look forward to it,"

Aro smiled widely and kissed me in return, pausing for a moment to suck on my lower lip, and cause my knees to go weak. I held onto him as I sunk to the floor a bit, and released a barely-audible moan. Aro smirked against my lips, holding me up on my feet as he pulled his lips away.

"Why do I get the feeling that we won't leave here anytime soon?" he said, a devilish smile lighting up his face.

"Maybe that is because you are _far_ too tempting for your own good." I replied, tugging on his lapel with my hand, and begging for another kiss by slackening my lips and looking up at him. Aro chuckled again, brushing my lips with his before separating from me completely, blurring over to the closet in a quick run. I growled lowly at his cruel tease, watching him. He returned with a knee-length halter-top dress that flowed freely underneath the curve-gripping waistline.

He unzipped the back and held it open for me. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes as I slipped into it, standing straight so that he could zip it up.

"No undergarments?" I asked, teasing.

Aro zipped up the dress in one easy motion. "There is no use; they prove to be a complete annoyance, especially when vampires do not need them to catch any sort of excrement." I watched Aro wrinkle his nose a bit in the mirror, speaking of human's unsanitary habits was obviously not one of his favorite conversational topics. "They also prove to be an unnecessary obstacle; especially when one is suddenly over come with certain…lusts."

I hummed in understanding. "I see,"

"If you are feeling a bit…_exposed_, then by all means." He mumbled at the end, tightening the tie around the back of the dress.

"I think I'm all right." I replied, turning around in his arms and sneaking a kiss to his chin. "Thank you for dressing me."

"Anything for you, my love."

We stared at each other for several moments, and it was as if the world had stopped so we could enjoy this moment together. He made the first move, leaning forward slowly, and capturing my lips again. I opened my mouth and allowed him access; his tongue swept across my cavern expertly.

I twined my hand into his hair and pressed my body against his, gripping a handful of his silky locks, and letting his have his wicked way with me. He took a step backwards and pressed my back to the wall. I let out a small squeal of delight as I felt the strong surface capture my back, and Aro's bulging hardness as it pressed against my stomach.

"Someone's excited…" I mumbled, leaning my head back and opening my neck to him; which he quickly took advantage of. Aro groaned out softly and kissed down my neck feverishly. I shivered audibly, clutching the back of his suit jacket and hitching my leg over his hip, letting it press into my sensitizing center.

Aro's hand smoothed up my leg immediately, lifting my skirt and pooling it around my waist. I rolled my hips into his impatiently, letting him notice my want for him.

"I want you…" I whispered into his ear. "I want you _now._"

I removed one of my hands from his back and slid it down his body, cupping his burgeoning arousal and kneading it once. Aro let out an unbridled groan, burying his face in my neck and shoulder as he reached down in a blur and unzipped his suit pants, exposing only his arousal, and touching it to my center immediately.

He seemed to enjoy teasing me, for he inserted the tip for a brief moment, and then retracted. I rocked my hips forward, blindly searching for him.

"Aro, please…"I begged, jumping a bit and wrapping my other leg around his body; completely holding onto him with my legs.

"As you wish, my darling." He growled back, touching the tip to my center again, and thrusting once, roughly. I gasped out, leaning my head back against the wall and squeezing my eyes closed. Though the second time was much less painful than the first, it still took a bit of adjustment. Unfortunately, I was unable to contribute to his motions due to my position, but he seemed to enjoy taking control, for he rocked rhythmically into my body, uncaring of my stiff-backed posture.

"Oh! _Oh…_" I all but sang, gripping his hair again and arching my back.

"My _love…_" he whispered hoarsely into my shoulder, nibbling on the skin as he continued his rhythm. We proceeded monotonously for a few minutes before his pace suddenly grew to a frantic one. He began whispering in soft Italian as he went; my moans going from little whimpers and gasps to unrestrained moans, and light screams.

"Aro-! I'm going to-!"

"Do it," he pressed, biting down on the skin of my shoulder, and causing me a brief moment of pain that mixed _beautifully _with the pleasure I was experiencing. With a quick flex of my centerfolds, I felt myself spasm and throb wildly. I cried out in ecstasy as my release burst forth.

Aro continued his thrusts, reaching his end a few moments later. He gritted his teeth and restrained his cry as he released his teeth from my shoulder, and laid his forehead where his mouth previously was. He held me in his arms against the wall as we both rested, and came down from our glorious highs.

"I love you," I panted out.

"As I _adore_ you, my angel." He returned, lifting his head for a moment to kiss my cheek. A few short minutes, and we were both energetically rejuvenated.

I re-adjusted myself to propriety – as did he – and he took my hand, leading me out of the room.

"I have the perfect location in mind," he said. "While we are out, I need you to do exactly as I say. Hunting is a rare and marvelous experience, but it can turn quickly out-of-hand if you cannot control yourself. Remember the risks and dangers."

I nodded. "I will,"

He smiled proudly, lifting our entwined hands to kiss mine. "Good,"

Aro led me out of the house, picking up his speed a bit more as the open space in front of us yielded for us to do so. Soon, we had released each other's hands, and were running next to each other. To run at an impossible speed was exhilarating beyond words. I enjoyed running the first time I did it, and I never tired of the sensation. I glanced out of my peripherals, watching Aro's hair whip in the wind. He glanced over at me, sending me a soft smile before turning his head back and concentrating on the destination.

About fifteen seconds after I had stolen a glance of my dark angel running, he stopped abruptly. I was able to stop just as quickly, but a moment too late after he had. I looked back at him – a good ten feet behind me – sighing softly.

"It's harder than it looks." I grumbled. Aro smiled gently and walked forward, taking my hand again.

"It is nothing to fret over, my sweet." He said, squeezing my hand. "Listen…"

He touched my chin and turned my head away from his, towards the field in front of us. Perhaps a half a mile ahead, I could hear them; two heartbeats, beating in sync with each other. Both of them sounded young, virile, and _delicious._

"Can you hear them? Close your eyes and _imagine_ the sustenance that flows through their veins with every pounding beat…" he said softly, his words sounding like a chant. "Smell them…hear them…_feel_ them…"

Venom pooled my mouth immediately with his musical words.

I wanted them. I wanted them _now_.

"Aro…" I whimpered.

"Patience, my love. First, we must make our approach. There are two, a male and a female. You may select the one you desire, and I shall take the other." Aro still held my hand, smoothing the back of it with him thumb. With one swift motion, he released my hand, and it was as if someone had set the rabbit loose in a dog race.

I ran.

The wind rushed past my face again, and before I knew it, my targets were in sight. The young man was sitting across from an also young lady, who was giggling at something was apparently doing. I felt the collision as my body met his. His body hit the ground with a _thud_, and instead of fighting like I thought he would, he just stared up at me with wide eyes.

The girl did not scream immediately, but I did hear her heart skip two beats. Without hesitation, I grasped the hair of the male, and yanked his head to the side – breaking his neck immediately – and plunging my teeth into the meat of his neck.

Then the girl began to scream.

Her screams were suddenly cut short, as if someone had pulled the plug to a radio that was on. I turned my head and saw Aro over her on the ground, hand over her mouth, and his mouth on her neck, drinking greedily.

I sucked hard, but I could not seem to get nearly as much of a mouthful as he was getting. Growling in frustration, I pulled my teeth out of his neck – tearing off a nice chunk of flesh – and changed positions. I felt successful at last as I broke through the artery; his sweet blood filling my mouth. The adrenaline gave it the perfect little spice as I sucked his life from him.

Soon, the boy's body began to seize, and the last bit of his life faded away. I withdrew as soon as I could taste no more, and leaned back onto my haunches. I turned my head and looked at Aro, who was standing behind me with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Congratulations, my huntress." He beamed, opening his arms to me. The first thing I noticed was the lack of blood spattering his clothing like it did mine. I stood slowly, wiping the blood that ran down my chin with my fingertips, and approaching him leisurely. Just as I got to him, I ran my bloodied fingertips down his own lips, dabbing them in the boy's delicious life force.

I leaned forward and took his lips, sucking off what I had just wiped on.

"Thank you, my husband. It was…too good…" I gasped, pulling away and opening my eyes to see his expression.

It was absolutely and irrevocably twisted into one of lust.

"Andrea…" he purred, touching the side of my face and holding it gently in his hand. I leaned my face more into his touch, returning the purr.

In one swift motion, he knocked my legs out from underneath me, and laid me down onto the blood-spattered grass. His weight pressed onto me, immobilizing me, as he preoccupied my lips with his skillful ones. Our want for each other broke loose for the second time that day. As if experiencing déjà vu, I found myself screaming out his name, and coming deliciously once again.

After we had finished, Aro laid on my chest, breathing slowly as I stroked the top of his head with my hand.

"How much longer do we have?" I asked, twirling a lock of his hair around my finger.

"I'm afraid we must return as soon as we can," he said, a tone of obvious annoyance in his voice. I sighed.  
"Why?"

"I'm afraid the life of a ruler is never free," he exhaled, turning his head, and propping it up on my chest, looking up at me.

"Well…at least I got to spend some excellent time with my husband." I smiled back lovingly, touching his cheek with my fingertips. Aro turned his head and kissed my fingers.

"And I with my wife,"

I smiled down at this God who was now bound to me, focusing on my happiness. Reviewing his words, the word 'wife' brought a pang of guilt and frustration to my un-beating heart.

_Sulpicia._

She was still out there, and no doubt out for my head.

Aro noticed my immediate change in mood. "My love? Are you quite all right?"

"I'm fine," I replied breathlessly, my eyes becoming distant as I thought.

Aro wasn't convinced. "Look at me," he ordered carefully. I did as he said, sighing quietly before looking back down at him. "You are with me, and I am with you. You make me that happier than I have been in a thousand years, and I wish for this to never end."

The worry of Sulpicia's imminent return seemed to lessen as he spoke.

"I love you, and I wish to make you happy." He finished, face completely sober.

I could not help but smile. "I love you, and you make _me _happy. I have no idea what I did to deserve you. And I'm sorry for ruining our moment." I said, puckering my lip outward slightly.

He chuckled and kissed my swollen lip once. "No matter, my sweet. Come; we should freshen up and pack to return home."

"Fine," I grumbled, letting him hoist me back to my feet. Together, we swept back to our little house. Aro mostly packed my things for me while I showered and re-did my hair. When I returned from my freshening, he was packed and waiting patiently.

I went to the embrace of my husband, snuggling into his chest.

We both sat in silence for several moments, just enjoying each other's presence. I turned my head and kissed his chest – noticing the obvious absence of a heartbeat – and rested in his hold.

"I loved it here. Being here with you…" I said, looking up at him. Aro smiled back down at me, kissing the end of my nose.

"We shall have to make a habit of using this house as a getaway."

"I'm not opposed to the idea," I smiled widely, nodding adamantly. Aro laughed and slung me onto his back suddenly.

"Hold on, my darling."

"Always," I whispered into his ear, kissing the lobe lovingly.

I gripped our bags in my one hand as he sped off, back towards the fortress, and to our life that lied ahead.

* * *

Heidi, Athenodora, Renata, and Marcus all stood at the top of the three stairs into the fortress as Aro came to an abrupt halt in the courtyard, sliding me carefully from his back. I landed delicately behind him, still holding our bags in my one hand.

"Brother; ladies," he greeted, looking at each of them directly for a moment.

"At last you have returned; come, there is work to be done." Marcus wheezed out, turning, and going into the fortress without another word.

"We've only been gone for one night…" I muttered in confusion, looking to Aro. He bent down and kissed my cheek.

"I told you; the life of a ruler is never free."

I sighed softly and placed my hand on his shoulder, stopping him as he took a step forward. "When will I see you?"

Aro smiled, displaying sweetness. "As soon as my work is concluded; a few hours at the very most. I'm sure Athenodora will keep you entertained, _angela mio_."

I smiled back, eager to see my friend. "I'll be waiting,"

Aro took one of my hands with both of his and kissed it longingly, holding it there as long as he could before releasing it and following Marcus' tracks into the castle. Renata and Heidi swept to my side, picking up the bags, and standing silently next to me. I gave them both odd looks, until I realized that they were waiting for me to take the lead.

I was, after all, a Mistress now.

I smiled softly at them both. Renata returned the smile; Heidi only nodded curtly. I walked forward first, and entered my home.

Once we arrived at Aro's – and mine, I guessed – chambers, they set down my things. Both of them nodded politely, and then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

I picked up one of my bags and dropped it onto our ornate bed, unzipping, and beginning to hang up the slinky pieces of lingerie, one by one; and taking care to hide them behind our daily – and far more tasteful – clothing in the closet. All of my things had been moved from my previous chambers to Aro's; including a few things I did not recognize.

On the nightstand next to the bed, there was a picture of two adults, one with a hand on the shoulder of the other, and both with happy smiles on their faces.

I picked up the frame, staring at the couple in pure puzzlement. _Who were these people, and why are they in my chambers?_

I racked my brain madly, trying to place the people. I lifted the frame to my nose, inhaling as soon as I caught a scent that did not belong. The scent was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it. I growled lowly in frustration, feeling slightly frightened and invaded by the mystery picture.

Behind the picture, there was a little pamphlet taped to the cardboard. The pamphlet was a funeral program with an elderly couple on the front. The younger woman on the picture and the older woman on the pamphlet looked alike; they were probably mother and daughter.

"Andrea!" a voice echoed from the doorway. I turned around and smiled as Athenodora leaned against the doorway, her teeth glistening in the light.

"Dora, hello!" I gushed back, opening my arms. She came into them, hugging me tightly.

"I was expecting you to be away for _much_ longer, but I am so thrilled that you have returned!"

"Aro said we couldn't stay; he had a lot to do, I guess." My smile fell a tad as she pulled away, looking at me concernedly.

"I was afraid something had happened. Did you at least have fun for the single day you were gone?"

I nodded. "Yes, we did."

Athenodora suddenly giggled, as I couldn't hold back a smirk. She grinned wickedly and touched my chin. "I'm glad you enjoyed _that_ part, too. You certainly waited long enough."

"Can we not talk about that?" I sighed in complete embarrassment, pulling away from her and walking to my bed, taking the last few things out of my bag and replacing them on a vanity across the room.

"All right, all right little one. Can I help you with anything? Unpacking?" she asked, walking to my side and patting my hand before lifting Aro's smaller bag and setting it aside, zipping up my emptied bag.

I paused, eyes wandering back to the picture on the nightstand. Athenodora followed my eyes, inclining her head slowly.

"Athena…just answer me this," I picked up the frame again and held it towards her, my lips pulled into a thin line. "Who are these people?" I turned the frame around, showing her the older couple on the pamphlet taped to the other side. "And these ones?"

Athenodora stared at me.

"…You don't remember." She stated, taking the picture frame out of my hands and turning it back over to look at the younger couple.

"What are you talking about?" I spat, becoming angry.

Athenodora just shook her head slowly, putting the picture frame back on the small table. "They were your parents, Andrea. You told me once; and the couple on the back, your grandparents. Can you not remember anything about them?"

I stared back at her. "They are _whom?_"

I thought furiously, trying to recall something; _anything_ about them. But not matter how deeply I ventured into the darkest caverns of my mind, I could not find a single memory, nor detail of them.

I had lost everything of my human life.

Everything.

_But how? I was able to tell Aro what my old human room looked like when we were in the vineyard, but I can't recall it now!_

"No…" I whispered.

"Andrea, I know it's hard—"

"No!" I cried out, clutching my head and sinking down to sit against the edge of my bed. I shook my head insistently. Never had I felt so…in the dark.

Cold arms enveloped me, and small kisses dotted across my temple and head.

"Hush, my dear friend…" Athenodora's soft voice whispered as I began to tremble. "It can be difficult."

"Do you remember anything?" I choked out, looking up at her. I felt her head shake against mine.

"Not much,"

"That's more than I have." I muttered, crying out once, and tightening my throat as I felt sobs rise up.

Athenodora kissed the side of my head again. "You kept a journal; perhaps if you read it, it'll jog something."

I perked up. "I did?"

She nodded and chuckled as I pulled away.

I dove out of her arms, to the drawer, opening it, and digging through it impatiently. "Where is it?"

"In your dresser." She smirked, pointing to the large armoire across the room. I sped over to it – ramming into it a little harder than I'd planned – and wrenched open the doors, seeing it, down hidden behind a small row of shoes. I picked up the small book and ran to my bed, flopping down onto my stomach, and devouring everything my human self had written. Athenodora found her place next to me, also on her stomach, and rubbed my back idly with her hand as she read with me.


End file.
